Iskander: El comienzo de un sueño
by Illisse
Summary: Alexander medita sobre sus pasos, su ambición y su relación con Hephaistion, vive u sigue sus hazañas en su eterna búsqueda para hallar el equilibrio ¿hijo del hombre o de los dioses?.
1. El Comienzo de un Sueño

**Iskander**

**A**lexander se removía inquieto entre las sábanas pero las pesadillas no tenían fin y apenas abría los ojos éstas no hacían más que empezar para proseguir apenas los cerraba.

Gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos pero apagaba los sollozos con las cobijas, extrañaba a Hephaistión, su presencia siempre cálida y atenta, día a día soñaba con su muerte y creía que era presagio de los dioses por amarlo tanto y que sus sueños representaban su mas grande temor: Perderlo. ¿En qué momento lo había dejado marchar para combatir por su cuenta? Si desde niños que no se separaban, incluso apodaban "la sombra" a su fiel amigo, apodo puesto por el propio Filipo que parecía alegrarse de las debilidades de su hijo y por el cual Alexander siempre buscaba su aprobación.

Olimpia era menos tolerante y para nadie era desconocido que odiaba al joven por haberle robado el amor de Alejandro que ella deseaba todo para sí, ya no había amor en la mirada del príncipe para ella y ya no tenía oídos para oír sus conspiraciones, era un ente lejano y absorto en contemplar a otro y no a ella que había sacrificado sus mejores años, que le había entregado hasta su alma. Como leona herida atosigaba a Cleopatra más de la cuenta pero nadie podía estar a la altura de su hijo al que veneraba y le dolía inmensamente que por ese muchacho no buscara una esposa macedonia ni fuera su confidente.

Cada vez que cruzaba miradas con el apuesto hijo de Menoitios el Grande, le decía que iba a morir: por Heracles que ella acabaría un día con él. Aquél odio era recíproco, en su fuero interno Hephaistión la consideraba una bruja artera y venenosa como una serpiente que deseaba dominar al hijo para derrocar al padre. Sin embargo esos odios no hacían mella en Alexander que sólo pensaba en el gran amigo que había encontrado y creía que los enojos de su madre eran pasajeros, así, seguía paseándose con él por los jardines bajo la mirada de su maestro que sabía que nada podía hacer para separarlos.

El destino y los deseos de los Dioses eran algo que lo inquietaba particularmente, en ocasiones se debatía entre tantos intereses distintos y su madre no le hacía la vida fácil; pero siempre tenía a su amigo, excepto ahora ¿y cómo podía reprochárselo? Era general y el mejor soldado, los hombres lo admiraban y querían a pesar de la envidia que algunos sentían por ser el preferido y por estar tan cerca de él. La respuesta era simple: sólo él lo conocía con virtudes y defectos y lo aceptaba así, por ser Alexander a secas.

Alexander estaba en su tienda de campaña y mientras se mesaba los rubios cabellos se sentía solo y cansado, ni la presencia de Tolomeo era mucha ayuda y aunque nunca se negaba a nada, ya se murmuraba que su desasosiego era evidente para todos. Extrañaba las noches de conversación y sus atinados consejos pero sobretodo extrañaba su presencia y ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

Un criado se abrió paso entre las colgaduras de la tienda con timidez, Alexander fijó sus ojos en él y el muchacho exclamó:

Iskander, hay noticias de tus hombres un mensajero acaba de llegar – el muchacho bajó los ojos con servilismo e iba a inclinarse cuando el Rey macedonio pasó por su lado a grandes zancadas.

El mensajero lo aguardaba aún sobre su caballo y se hallaba bebiendo agua cuando se atoró al ver aparecer al Rey con tanta prontitud.

Majestad…ya están cerca de Bactria.- se apresuró a decir.

¿Quién los dirige? – murmuró éste.

Hephaistión Majestad, Cleitus va a la retaguardia.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Alexander, estaban cerca de Bactria y si se ponían en camino los alcanzarían pronto. Sin darle las gracias al mensajero se marchó a su tienda y sacando un mapa se dispuso a estudiarlo; en Bactria se encontrarían y de ahí se dirigirían a la hermosa Babilonia. No podía esperar y lo poseía una extraña agitación, era injusto con su General y a menudo se conformaba con tenerlo a su lado y simplemente con eso, sin tomar en cuenta el deseo que notaba en los ojos de Hephaistión, sí, él lo obligaba a enfrentar al hombre que había en su interior y lo hacía olvidar tantas cosas.

La tristeza otra vez se apoderaba de él, al caer la noche recibió una invitación de sus camaradas y asistió con la esperanza de olvidarlo, se embriagó como nunca y en cada mujer veía un rasgo de su amante. Se retiró temprano y rechazó a Bagoas que estaba ahí siempre servil, sólo deseaba ver un rostro.

El criado se alejó y sin notar sus lágrimas Alexander lo llamó a su lecho.

Alexander…-susurró Bagoas.

Éste sonrió y limpiándole las lágrimas, lo miró unos instantes.

Bagoas…¿me amas? – preguntó lentamente.

El criado volvió a llorar y asintiendo con fuerza le respondió mientras se abrazaba sin pudor a su pecho, sin ver la mirada ausente del otro.

Sí, si si Iskander todos te amamos y en especial yo, te amo, te amo – repitió como enloquecido.

Tu cabello es tan suave – sonrió el Rey y tomándole el rostro lo acercó hasta sus labios, Bagoas vio que las pestañas de Alexander eran largas y sedosas y sus ojos junto con su sonrisa lo hacían ser más bello – Si me amas tanto te gustaría complacerme, Bagoas…- le dijo con suavidad y ante la atenta mirada del criado agregó apartándole suavemente las manos de su túnica - Quiero que montes un caballo y le des un recado a Hephaistión, según el mensajero ya deben estar cerca de Bactria así que le dirás que nos encontraremos en los montículos cerca de la región de Zaraspia al amanecer.

Alexander sonrió, aquel pedido le parecía habitual, Bagoas era hermoso y conocía el arte amatorio que lo había hecho famoso como el preferido de Darío, pero no se comparaba con Hephaistión ni por lo que sentía por su amigo de la infancia.

Solo a ti puedo pedírtelo – susurró mirándolo con una mezcla de amor y de orden, era una súplica pero también un mandato.

La palidez cubrió al muchacho y comprendiendo se puso de pie y salió como un autómata a cumplir la orden de su Rey. El mensajero partió con él, todos en el campamento dormían, Bagoas sabía que Alexander saldría en otro caballo rumbo a ese lugar que sólo él y Hephaistión conocían. Ni siquiera iría en Bucéfalo para no despertar sospechas, nuevamente odiaba al favorito de Iskander.

La noche estaba avanzada cuando divisaron el campamento, estaba varios kilómetros antes de Bactria, el criado ya tenía un plan, seguiría a Hephaistión y así protegería a Alexander de la locura que cometía, los hombres también dormían pero en algunas tiendas parecían divertirse, los macedonios eran así y les encantaba embriagarse, buscó la más grande: temblaba de pies a cabeza al entrar.

"Lo detesto pero no puedo negar que es un gran hombre" .pensó.

Hephaistión dormía, solo, y eso acabó con las esperanzas del muchacho de que le fuera infiel a Alexander, sin saber que más hacer se agachó e iba a tocarlo por el hombro cuando, los ojos del durmiente se abrieron y tomándolo del cuello lo arrojó al suelo mientras que con la diestra libre le ponía una daga en la garganta. Así que ahí estaba el único que vencía al Rey en lucha griega y ahora iba a cortarle el cuello.

Bagoas vio como la mirada clara del otro se endurecía y una luz de reconocimiento y rencor aparecía en sus ojos, a regañadientes lo soltó.

¿Qué haces aquí tú? – exclamó guardando la daga y con evidente malestar.

Tengo un mensaje de Alexander…-el chico lo observó y vio como el rostro del Comandante se suavizó al oír ese nombre – Dijo que te espera en los montículos cerca de Zaraspia.

¿Eso es todo?-.

Si, eso es todo – replicó el criado refrenando su insolencia al ver que esos ojos no se apartaban de los suyos.

Vete entonces.

Hephaistión se vistió y salió por la parte de atrás con una sonrisa de esperanza y de amor, pero fue la mirada de infinita superioridad lo que a Bagoas le dolió en el alma.

Alexander se hallaba sentado en una roca que dominaba todo el lugar, a su lado pastaba el caballo que había traído y miraba anhelante hacia el norte y el sur esperando con ansiedad. Desde niño que era impredecible y reía cada vez que su amigo lo denominaba como un cachorro de León, los minutos se le antojaban largos y abrumadores, estaba tan confiado en la victoria que podía darse el lujo de hacer estas escapadas.

Una vez le había dicho que sería el primero y el último y ni el esclavo persa lo reemplazaba, nadie jamás podría hacerlo. A lo lejos se observaban las primeras luces del amanecer y empezó a intranquilizarse ¿Bagoas habría cumplido? Tal vez Hephaistión se hallaba herido, Alexander se tapó el rostro con inquietud y estirándose en la roca contempló las últimas estrellas.

De pronto se incorporó y aguzó el oído, el trote de un caballo que ascendía llegaba hasta él y reconoció la manera de cabalgar de su amigo.

"Bagoas cumplió eso quiere decir que de verdad ama a su Rey o le teme tanto" – pensó bajando a saludar al recién llegado.

Hephaistión se apeó y se hallaba dejando su caballo para que pastase junto al del Rey cuando éste salió de entre las rocas y acercándose lo abrazó con fuerza, tanta que le cortó la respiración.

El general sonrió y mirándolo a los ojos, lleno de gratitud exclamó con dificultad.

Alexander… ¿ha pasado algo¿Tal vez tu madre…?-. Susurró.

No, mi madre no ha escrito, simplemente no podía pasar otra noche sin ti ¿tú duermes tranquilo, Hephaistión?- le preguntó impetuosamente.

Su hermoso rostro se turbó, no entendía que quería decir con esa pregunta y separándose caminó a grandes trancos por la hierba y sentándose en ella, se rascó la barbilla antes de replicar:

Me duermo cansado, no concilio el sueño hasta hallarme exhausto a causa de las batallas¿por qué lo preguntas?-.

Alexander se sentó a su lado y dedicándole una de esas miradas únicas le acarició el rostro, y con voz profunda explicó:

Porque yo no duermo tranquilo sin ti, por esa razón te mandé a buscar…-

Con tu amante Persa deberías dormir bien – interrumpió Hephaistión sintiendo una punzada de celos y mirándolo con fijeza.

Alexander rió y tomándole el rostro entre las manos lo besó apasionadamente, y separándose exclamó jadeante:

Mi amante persa que envío en búsqueda tuya ¿nada te dice eso¿Aún crees que te cambio por él?.

Multitud de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Hephaistión y pensaba responder pero el súbito beso de Alexander lo desarmó y mirándole lo besó de regreso empujando su cuerpo sobre la hierba, él le demostraba su amor en medio de la conquista ¿cómo podía estar celoso de un simple persa, Alexander era suyo tal como Aquiles de Patroclo; ninguno advirtió la presencia de Bagoas que los miraba con el corazón completamente destrozado parcialmente oculto cerca de los caballos.

Tanto Alexander como Hephaistión se miraron sorprendidos por ese empuje repentino que los llevó a caer el uno en brazos del otro, por primera vez las palabras habían huido de sus labios y sólo se contemplaban en silencio hasta que el Rey nuevamente lo besó en un arranque de pasión y acarició sus costados, lo había extrañado tanto.

Tuve que enviar a buscarte – musitó como disculpándose – Nadie sabe que estamos aquí.

Su amigo sólo se limitó a mirarlo, estaba indeciso y no osaba acosarlo haciendo que se enfrentara con su deseo carnal, pero pensaba en Bagoas, por él sentía una parte de sí excluida y debía hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba. Se sentía como un ladrón con un lingote de oro.

Te veo dubitativo – Alexander lo miró a los ojos - ¿Acaso temes por tus hombres en el Campamento?-.

Cuando callaba su rostro se veía hermoso y sereno y lo contemplaba con agrado.

No, Alexander – reflexionó unos instantes y prosiguió:- ¿No temes tú, tu ausencia en el campamento?-.

Tan serio y magistral, éste rió y negó con la cabeza el aire del amanecer aun no despejaba del todo su cabeza.

Deben estar tan ebrios que solo deben pensar en seguir fundando ciudades y ganando batallas, No, no temo mi ausencia nadie iría a buscarme hasta el mediodía.- Estaba seguro de ello, además era el Rey.

Hephaistión esbozó una sonrisa y musitó:

Es verdad que así son ellos…- Deslizó con tranquilidad su mano entre la de su amigo y miró al firmamento – Volvemos a estar frente al designio de las estrellas¿Aún consideras el miedo como una fuerza impulsora?.

Miró su mano y desvió la vista hasta las estrellas que se veían apenas, opacadas por las luces del alba:

– Si, aún creo que el miedo o cualquier sentimiento poderoso puede impulsarnos, todo sea por la conquista y la gloria así los dioses estarán alegres.

¿Y tú Alexander? Tú que has sido proclamado dios¿estás alegre? – Sus ojos dejaron de ver el firmamento y se clavaron en los del Rey de Macedonia.

El monarca frunció el ceño, aquella era una pregunta que lo ponía nervioso, desde niño había tenido conflictos con sus sentimientos y estos variaban como el viento. Soltó la mano de Hephaistión y poniéndose de pie replicó:

¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – sus ojos grises eran duros.

El General se puso de pie con tranquilidad tras de él, estaba acostumbrado a los caprichos de su amigo y con acento persuasivo le dijo:

Mira este Reino¿ves hasta dónde cubren las estrellas? Todo esto y más es tuyo, tu obra y tu gloria, y sin embargo ¿Posees lo que en verdad deseas? De no ser así iré tras tus pasos y conmoveré hasta los cimientos de la tierra misma con tal de que lo tengas.

Su mirada de suavizó y tras suspirar se acercó a él y le puso las manos sobre los hombros con afecto.

El maestro decía que todo es relativo y la felicidad del pueblo es también la del Rey, estoy conforme Hephaistión con lo que tengo, no puedo pedir más Macedonia es grande y estamos cerca de Darío - lo miró a los ojos y se quedó en silencio mirándolo.

Mi Rey está conforme - asintió y después acariciando su rostro, añadió - pero mi amigo, el hombre, el que no es dios¿lo está?-.

Alexander bajó la cabeza y la tristeza se apoderó de él.

El rey vale más que el hombre. – Pensaba en todos los conflictos que se urdían por su causa, en la desdicha de sus padres que, a pesar de todo, habían sido reyes pero más que nada pensaba que sus ansias de conquista no estaban saciadas del todo.

De pronto sintió que levantaban su barbilla.

Jamás olvides Alexander que el corazón del hombre alimenta el poder del rey, pide amigo, e iré contigo a buscar tu felicidad.

Sé que lo harías pero amigo mío, ya no somos unos niños contando las historias de Aquiles.

No, no lo somos más, pero tus acciones están escribiendo la historia y hoy mismo ya eres una leyenda como Aquiles

Y tú eres como Patroclo ¿recuerdas las ofrendas? tal vez podamos superarlos - su rostro se animó -.

Las recuerdo - sonrió al ver su rostro animado - es nuestra obligación superar siempre a nuestros Antepasados.

Lo miró con gratitud y volvió a sentarse sobre la hierba - ya amanece - se recostó en ella - otro día de

Grandeza, otro día de batallas.

Hephaistión lo observó un instante: - La más grande batalla se libra en el interior - se tendió a su lado y cerró los ojos. El rostro de Alexander otra vez era triste y sombrío, pronto tendrían que regresar a sus respectivos campamentos, miró a su entrañable amigo y acercándose a él acarició su rostro, en respuesta el General acercó el suyo y lo besó en silencio.

Sus labios sabían a gloria y recordó la primera vez que se atrevieron a besarse, y al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, había sido absolutamente casual. Con sus brazos rodeó la cintura de su amigo y cerró los ojos. No solo él era consciente de la cercanía del alba, con reverencia y fuego en la mirada Hephaistión acarició el suave rostro de Alexander, parecía cincelado por los dioses y le sonrió mientras volvía a besarlo con intensidad como deseando que la noche cayera nuevamente sobre Zaraspia.

Bagoas reflexionaba dolido sobre lo lejos que estaba de Alexander y mirando al cielo se alejó dejándolos solos, merecían estarlo y debía estar en el campamento por si iban a buscar a Alexander, si no lo encontraban y tampoco a Hephaistión en el suyo se armaría un escándalo y las murmuraciones crecerían más.

Los primeros rayos de sol asomaron entre las nubes Alexander fue el primero en despertarse y moviendo a su compañero silbó para llamar al joven potrillo que había sacado del campamento, sonrió al ver la luz reflejarse en los azules ojos de Hephaistión, que se puso de pie con rapidez sacudiéndose la hierba de las ropas.

Ambos montaron y mientras Hephaistión se cernía la capucha su compañero no lo hacía, lo que le sorprendió.

¿Qué sucede? – susurró Alexander.

Hephaistión iba a responder cuando vio que el polvo del desierto se movía en el horizonte.

La avanzada, vete Alexander debes regresar y proseguir a Bactria, Vete.

Alexander hizo ademán de seguirlo pero su amigo se lo impidió y no le quedó más remedio que regresar al campamento, los dioses protegerían a Hephaistión, conocía su orgullo y su valor en la lucha, no por nada era Quiliarca y si él muriera su amigo se convertiría en el Líder del ejército y de Macedonia siempre que pudiera vencer a Olimpia, en Bactria haría el anuncio oficial.

Echó una última mirada por encima de su hombro, la capa de Hephaistión ondeaba y ya estaba acercándose al campamento, yéndose por las dunas y entre los montes logró llegar a su campamento encontrando gran agitación en el lugar.

Alexander por Zeus ¿por qué no avisaste que saldrías a cabalgar? – exclamó Tolomeo con gran aspaviento. – Te esperábamos para partir, Cleitus ya debe estar avanzando a Bactria.

El emperador se limitó a sonreir, Bagoas lo había salvado y tendría que agradecérselo pero ya lo haría después, le pasó el caballo a un criado y ordenó que se reunieran sus generales dándoles órdenes precisas de levantar el campamento y seguir el rumbo hasta llegar a Bactria. Una luz nueva brillaba en su rostro y sentía las energías renovadas, con su ejemplo exhortaba a sus hombres a seguirlos; sabía que estaban descontentos y que algunos deseaban volver a Macedonia, sabía que Darío iba sembrando de rumores por cada pueblo que pasaba diciendo que era un tirano y dueño de una ambición monstruosa pero sus Generales lo seguían y sus hombres a éstos.

Durante sus conquistas iba dejando en algunas ciudades a sus generales así se aseguraba que mantendrían el orden y siempre respetaba a los cautivos por lo que su fama crecía y mas que un invasor lo veían como un libertador.

"Hephaistión…" – pensó evocando su nombre con dulzura. Se encontrarían en Bactria, estaba dispuesto a ir allí y con esos pensamientos se dirigió a su tienda, que ya estaba siendo levantada. Contemplarían juntos los muros de Babilonia y con la idea en mente se dirigió junto a sus generales para apoyar a la campaña de su Quiliarca.

Hephaistión espoleaba a su caballo conforme avanzaban los minutos. La premura por llegar a su campamento era evidente, no preguntarían dónde había estado, pero la batalla estaba planeada para ese día y esperaban su orden para partir.

Llegó jadeante hasta su tienda y desmontó dándole las riendas al muchacho encargado de atenderle, mismo que había estado oteando expectante hasta su llegada.

Señor... lo espera, lo espera para comenzar...

¿Quién me espera? -preguntó Hephaistión con impaciencia. Cuando partiera en la noche no había imaginado que nadie corriera en su búsqueda y ahora esa inesperada visita lo pondría en un aprieto si preguntaba su paradero nocturno. -¿A qué hora ha llegado el visitante?

Cleitus... el comandante Cleitus -se corrigió el muchacho -llegó antes del amanecer con sus tropas y espera en su tienda desde entonces señor.

Atiende a mi caballo para que reponga fuerzas, saldremos en menos de dos horas y lo quiero listo.

Al entrar en la plácida frescura de su tienda pudo observar el súbito despertar del comandante más fiel de Alexandros, un hombre de gestos firmes y reacciones prontas, que le dirigía en esos momentos una mirada interrogante.

Inesperada es tu visita, Cleitus, pero no malvenida.

Inesperada tu desaparición Hephaistión¿con frecuencia pernoctas lejos de tu tienda en tiempos de guerra?

El preferido del rey lo miró airado y después una sonrisa tranquila apareció en sus labios.

Nunca es tarde para recrear los sentidos Cleitus, sobre todo en tiempo de guerra... ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo? -comentó confidencial con el fin de eliminar más preguntas.

El comandante sonrió, Hephaistión era capaz de sacudirse con ingenio el interrogatorio más demandante; sin embargo, su inteligencia no le permitía creerle aunque tampoco enviaba ninguna posible suposición acerca de su paradero. Pese a todo, no desconfiaba de él, lo sabía el más cercano a Alexander y por ende jamás un traidor.

Sonrió con petulancia y asintió con la cabeza: -En efecto, los sentidos jamás deben verse privados de sosiego Hephaistión, complaciente pues hay que ser; sin embargo ya es de mañana y tu ejercito partirá a menos que me hayan informado erróneamente.

No te han informado erróneamente, marcharemos pronto, Bactria será nuestra antes del atardecer.

Te veo muy seguro de ello¿no prevees una batalla difícil y muy pocos hombres a tu mando?

Pocos es verdad, pero bien organizados, una multitud que poco se puede controlar no me ayudaría en absoluto -replicó con firmeza mientras servía vino fuerte para ambos y tomaba una fruta como desayuno.

Y bien, entonces ¿en dónde de tu perfecta organización introducirás a mis hombres?

El chico de ojos claros enarcó una ceja y recordó el plan tal como lo diseñara la tarde previa, luego cató la determinación de aquel que estaba frente a él y asintió. Sabía de antemano que la batalla sería cruenta y se alegro de tener a aquel comandante tan esforzado entre los suyos.

Tu lugar estará en...

Parmenion irás por la derecha – exclamó Alexander apartándose con impaciencia la capa de los hombros. La tienda real era la única que quedaba y los criados se apresuraban empacando todo en aquel reino ambulante, como el de los zíngaros que Alexander llevaba consigo.

El viejo amigo de Filipo asintió, había marchado al lado de un grande pero reconocía que su hijo era aún mas estratega y ambicioso que su Padre, en cierta forma se sentía confiado a su lado, prefería estar aquí escribiendo su nombre en la historia que en Macedonia convirtiéndose en otro enemigo de Olimpia, sabía que la perversa madre seguía cada uno de los pasos de su hijo, se estremeció al recordarla rodeada de serpientes como siempre estaba.

Perdiccas tu irás por la izquierda y Philotas te seguirá, esto no es una batalla y solo ayudaremos en caso de que Cleitus y Hephaistion tengan problemas al entrar a Bactria.

Alexander repasó una vez mas a sus macedonios, Hephaistión, Ptolomeo, Parmenion, Cassandro, Perdiccas y Philotas eran su caballería mientras que la infantería estaba conformada por Cleitus, Crateros, Antigonus, Leonnatus y Nearchus. Muchos eran hombres de su Padre y los alababa por ello, internamente quería ser como Filipo pero al mismo tiempo estaba consciente que no lo era y su madre tenía razón en algunas cosas, debía aprovechar las ventajas de su educación y sostenerse en el pilar que para él significaba Hephaistión.

Cleitus debe estar enviándolos a todos al Hades – exclamó Parmenion con socarronería, Alexander no sabía si lo decía simplemente por menospreciar las habilidades de su amigo, menospreciarlo a él por ser hijo de… o era un comentario hecho al azar.

"_Nunca creas en el Azar, la naturaleza tienes una forma de poner orden en todo y cada cosa que pasa es por alguna razón"_

Olimpia se lo decía a menudo quizás para justificar el asesinato de su Padre o para justificarse a ella misma, el Rey se apartó los cabellos de la frente, estaban largos y no eran ni lisos ni rizados, sus ojos grises se apartaron de todo y sintió pánico de no poder separarse jamás del recuerdo de su madre y de sus actos aún estando a miles de kilómetros.

¿Alexander? – Cassandro lo miró con sus inmensos ojos azules.

Éste le palmoteó la espalda, siempre le recordaba a su amigo pero por las insinuaciones veladas que hacía ante Aristóteles acerca de su amistad y de su deseo de emular a Aquiles, era como si él quisiese ser Patroclo y destronar a Hephaistión.

Partamos y agreguemos otro día de gloria en nuestras vidas, escribiremos un capítulo en la historia amigos míos – Susurró saliendo.

El ejército estaba listo y esperaba que en Bactria se les uniese Leonnatus, así con distintas partes de su grupo diseminados por el área aprovechaba para sofocar ocasionales revueltas y asegurarse que Darío no se le escapara de las manos ni reorganizara su reino ¿Qué imagen daba un Rey que huye frente a otro ante su imperio?.

En el campamento reinaba la agitación. Por todos lados corrían hombres llevando lanzas mientras que otros se ajustaban las protecciones de metal a las pantorrillas y afirmaban las gruesas tiras de cuero rojo que sostenían en su sitio los pectorales de su armadura.

Las fogatas llevaban ya tiempo extintas, a su alrededor habían cantado y comido carne salada los hombres que componían el ejercito con el que Hephaistión pensaba dominar Bactria.

El sol ascendía sobre las tiendas que un centenar de esclavos se esforzaban en desarmar; el constante relinchar y piafar de los caballos demostraba su impaciencia y mientras unos eran ensillados y otros alimentados las sombras matutinas comenzaban a desdibujarse sobre el árido suelo.

Un rumor silencioso se expandió por el campamento, los hombres giraban su rostro y observaban, lentamente parecían alinearse esperando; los esclavos cesaron en sus afanes y sólo se escuchó el ligero resoplar de las monturas.

El ceño fruncido de algunos hombres, el gesto perplejo de otros; sus hombros girados hacia la única tienda que aún se tenía en píe totalmente al final del campamento y hacia la silueta perfilada en ese instante a contraluz.

Un paso más y el silencio denso de la mañana marcada como un día especial lo envolvería; un paso más hacia la multitud de rostros, nombres, vidas, cuerpos, que esperaban sus palabras antes de marchar.

Hephaistión notó la reverencia en los rostros de aquellos bajo su mando y notó también la fuerza que tenía su ejercito. Con él conquistaría Bactria sin duda alguna, aunque la batalla fuera cruenta, puesto que confiaba en su estrategia y en sus hombres.

He luchado... -comenzó y un silencio sepulcral cubrió el campo, parecía incluso que los caballos le escuchaban.

He luchado en distintas batallas, junto a muchos de ustedes he visto la muerte a los ojos y en incontables ocasiones quise darle la bienvenida.

Un murmullo se esparció ligeramente entre los hombres que con sus cascos bajo el brazo esperaban la palabra final que los llevaría a marchar.

Quise darle la bienvenida, -continuó el bravo general -pero no lo hice, no lo he hecho y no lo haré. -La decisión vibraba en sus palabras y en la mirada firme y reluciente que le dirigía a sus hombres, a los hombres de Alejandro. -Porque en nuestras manos se encuentra el futuro y la forma del pueblo macedonio, porque nacimos libres y hemos de llevar esa libertad a los vastos rincones del mundo y porque nuestros días de gloria apenas comienzan.

La luz del día cayó plenamente sobre los pocos restos que aún quedaban del campamento y que rápidamente desaparecían. Todo estaba listo y ahora partirían hacia los muros de Bactria, donde no cesarían hasta hacerla caer y entregarla a Alejandro.

Un rayo brillante cayó sobre los cabellos de bronce e hizo resplandecer los ojos claros con fuego de batalla del comandante en jefe de aquella misión. Hephaistión podía parecer en ocasiones un dios mismo debido a sus facciones perfectas y equilibradas y en ese momento, con su capa ondeando suavemente y con el casco bajo el brazo pareció invencible a todos y cada uno de los soldados que le secundarían.

En el campo de batalla se forma la historia -prosiguió con firmeza -en el campo de batalla conquistaremos nuestro lugar en la historia y Bactria... -un murmullo y varios asentimientos barrieron con el silencio por lo que se detuvo y los observó -y Bactria -elevó la voz sobre el propio tumulto -será para los macedonios.

Un grito potente surgió de las gargantas de toda la tropa y se perdió en los confines del lugar. Rápidamente la columna que avanzaría sobre Bactria tomaba forma: largas lanzas fueron tomadas del suelo y enarboladas formando una línea horizontal erizada y mortífera; en los costados diversas cuadrillas de hombres a caballo se alistaban entre resoplidos y relinchos; y la fuerza principal cerraba dos diagonales en una perfecta V y que era una escudería basta.

Hephaistión a la cabeza de aquel ejercito y con el estandarte de Alexander a su lado se preparaba para asaltar la línea enemiga que se había formado frente a las murallas de la poderosa ciudad.

Bactria era una Ciudad situada entre el Hindú Kush y el río Oxo, Alexander cabalgaba hacia allá cuando le informaron que por ahí había pasado Darío III y lleno de frustración e ira sintió que debía seguirlo pero no para matarlo con sus propias manos sino que para completamente vencido lo proclamara como el único Rey a él.

Alexander es necesario alcanzar pronto la ciudad – susurró Ptolomeo espoleando su caballo junto al suyo.

No hay prisa estoy seguro que ya debe ser nuestra ciudad Ptolomeo – Le respondió Alexander confiado, como única respuesta éste lo miró sorprendido, la confianza que el otro tenía era algo que siempre había admirado junto con el valor y la locura de montar semejantes empresas. – Debemos averiguar cual es el posible destino que Darío seguirá llama a Bagoas, como su sirviente tiene que conocerlo a fondo.

Tu obsesión con Darío nos llevará a la ruina – exclamó Parmenion molesto.

Alexander lo miró en silencio y se limitó a interrogar a Bagoas con aire autoritario, el criado respondió con evasivas e ignoraba a qué lugar podía haberse dirigido su Rey en busca de protección, los persas amaban a Alexander y nadie querría atraer su cólera cobijando a un caído en deshonra. Al ver que no conseguía nada, con indefinible arrogancia el hijo de Filipo ordenó refrenar la marcha y, para consternación de sus generales se dedicó a interrogar a sus guías persas sobre Bactria.

Pero ¿Qué hace? – Siseó Philotas a su Padre – Debemos tomar la ciudad y prefiere conocer sus bondades antes de forzar la marcha, Cleitus podría estar en problemas.

Le da tiempo a Hephaistión, todos sabemos que es su preferido y que ni siquiera ese niño persa ha logrado sacárselo de la cabeza. Quiere que ese logro sea sólo de él y para eso es capaz de arriesgar el Imperio y el Reino enteros, Filipo jamás habría hecho eso y debe estar revolcándose en la tumba – respondió Parmenion con acritud.

Ajeno a todos estos comentarios Alexander seguía oyendo interesado el comentario que una sencilla mujer le hacía sobre la espléndida Bactria y, solo en su fuero interno, sabía que Parmenion tenía toda la razón: confiaba ciegamente en su amigo y estaba seguro que al llegar a la Ciudad ésta sería otro escalón más del Imperio de Alexandros. Aún tenía en su memoria sus besos y caricias prodigados en Zaraspia y sólo el deseo lo impulsaría a llegar más rápido.

Las mujeres mas hermosas están en Bactria – proseguía la mujer con voz cantarina – Y sus festividades son muy populares el Rey Darío siempre pedía mujeres de allí para su harem…- Un silencio total prosiguió tras las palabras de la mujer y mirando azorada a todas partes vio los ojos grises del joven macedonio que la miraban con algo de severidad y comprendiendo se inclinó hasta la exasperación y corrigió, mientras un suspiro se escapaba de las gargantas de los mas cercanos: - El ex Rey Darío, vos sois nuestro salvador ahora.

Éste ni se inmutó, pensaba en todas las discusiones mantenidas con su madre Olimpia sobre lo de escoger una esposa y tal vez este era el momento adecuado el gran problema radicaba en que la mujer le conmoviese y gustase lo suficiente como para desear que tuviera a su heredero, llevaba muchos kilómetros de conquista y necesitaba tener un hijo para dejarle su legado si algo le sucedía. Su madre no podría reprocharle nada ni sus generales pero debía consultarlo con su entrañable amigo y con éste propósito en mente forzó la marcha a la Ciudad ante el alivio de todos ascendiendo por entre las montañas e imaginando ya a su heredero ¿Qué dirían de él en las generaciones futuras, Era hijo de Zeus y así lo había reconocido el oráculo de Amón, era amado y su ambición y ansías de conquista eran ilimitadas.


	2. Entrelazando Destinos

**ISKANDER II: Entrelazando Destinos **

**E**l asedio a la ciudad de Bactria había sido una completa victoria y ahora Alexander celebraba junto a sus camaradas la victoria nombrando a Cleitus como sátrapa de esa Ciudad honrándolo así por sus años al servicio del Padre y ahora del hijo, en medio de una nutrida celebración todos bebían y se emborrachaban observando a un grupo de mujeres que danzaban en medio de todos.

Alexander estaba cabizbajo y parecía completamente ido, se sentía orgulloso por Hephaistión pero no hallaba el momento de comunicarle su decisión y pasaba distraídamente la vista por sobre todos los presentes, sus ojos grises se detenían mas de lo conveniente en su amigo, que se encontraba rodeado por Philotas y Cassandro que oían entusiasmados el relato de la conquista y sometimiento de Bactria, una luz interior iluminaba los ojos de su amigo y esto no lo sorprendía: Era tan buen estratega y comandante como el mismo Alexander.

- Beba señor – exclamó Bagoas con sus espléndidos rizos negros cayéndole sobre los hombros y acercándole un cuenco de vino a su rey.

- No, Bagoas ya he bebido bastante por hoy – respondió éste apartándole con algo de brusquedad y poniéndose de pie se dispuso a abandonar el salón.

Una de las mujeres que danzaban miró con cólera al joven macedonio y acercándose a él lo rodeó impidiendo que se retirara, no era hermosa pero de su cuerpo y rostro irradiaba una gran fuerza, llevaba un vestido a la usanza persa y sus cabellos sujetos en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran negros y su piel de un tono aceitunado, los compañeros de Alexander gritaron entusiasmados y éste se quedó perplejo al verla.

-No pensareis iros cuando Roxana baila – susurró la mujer mordiéndole ligeramente el lóbulo y obligándolo a sentarse siguió contorneándose como una serpiente dispuesta a hechizarlo opacando con su actitud y descaro a las otras mujeres.

Alexander sonrió y mirándola intrigado volvió a sentarse, sin darse cuenta que los hermosos ojos de Hephaistión se endurecían y guardaba silencio, actitud que no pasó desapercibida para sus compañeros que aún aguardaban el relato completo de su conquista.

Era avanzada la noche cuando la fiesta terminó y entre macedonios, griegos y persas el Rey se abrió paso, estos se encontraban profundamente ebrios y no notó que, en un pilar cercano Roxana lo esperaba pero antes que ella apareció Hephaistión, éste se acercó con pasos pausados y firmes, como acostumbraba, pasos que hacían que todos a su alrededor le abrieran el camino y tomó a Alexander por el hombro, un gesto familiar y repetido hasta el cansancio, sin embargo sus ojos eran fríos.

- Veo que te ha complacido el espectáculo de esta noche – susurró.

Alexander no se sorprendió ante su gesto y abrazándolo replicó con una sonrisa:

- Mas que eso me ha complacido tu victoria ¿por qué me evadías?.- La pregunta era directa y con eso esperaba que su desasosiego disminuyera, vio como su amigo sonreía débilmente.

- ¿Evadirte? ¿Si te evadiera crees que hubiera venido a ti justo ahora que es un buen momento para hablar? -preguntó mirándole a la vez que con sus manos tomaba con firmeza las manos de su amigo.

Apretó sus manos con calidez y rodeándole los hombros con uno de sus brazos lo llevó hasta su dormitorio, Roxana frunció el ceño y desapareció hábilmente pensando que se trataban con demasiada familiaridad pero eso cambiaría.

- Si, tenemos que hablar – acotó Alexander haciéndolo pasar y dándole una orden a Bagoas para que se retirara cerró la puerta y acarició su rostro – Estuviste magnifico tu Padre debería verte Hephaistión.

Lo siguió dócilmente a través del pasillo sin que pasara desapercibida ante su atenta y brillante mirada el movimiento de la bailarina entre las sombras. Frunció apenas el ceño y rápidamente intentó calcular cuáles serían sus intenciones y se reprochó mentalmente, su amigo no era un niño y no podía celarlo de esa manera.

- No estaría más orgulloso de lo que Filipo debe estar de ti, Alexander, has llevado la unidad al imperio y el honor a macedonia.

Se alegró de que ese esclavo no estuviera con ellos pero no lo hizo patente hasta que éste abandonó la estancia.

-Ha sido un largo camino hasta aquí y parece que aún nos falta un trecho igual de grande.

Alexander lo miró pensativo, así que él también suponía o conocía su ambición desmedida y eso que en su ausencia los hombres hablaban del regreso al hogar o al menos de un lugar fijo y no de tener un imperio ambulante.

- Si, nos falta mucho y no descansaré hasta tener a Darío bajo mi poder y ser proclamado como Rey de Persia por él mismo – le apretó el hombro - ¿No crees que eso superaría la conquista de Troya hecha por Aquiles?.

Nada se comparaba a los deseos de Alexander. Nada que el hubiera considerado antes o conociera siquiera. Pero no le parecía anormal, en absoluto, alguien que había sido declarado hijo de un dios, sólo podría ser de esa manera exigente, atrayente, insaciable.

-Así sería y no de otra manera, los persas han estado fuera de nuestros dominios y ahora gracias a tu empeño están cayendo uno a uno bajo el empuje del ejército. Darío no tendrá más un lugar siquiera para refugiarse, mucho menos para planear un contraataque.

-Tienes la razón, como siempre – sonrió Alexander atrayéndolo hacía si – Formaremos un imperio y es por eso que necesito casarme Hephaistión, tener un heredero al cual dejarle todo, mientras más avanzamos los hombres se vuelven mas codiciosos y yo, bien podría morir.

Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los azules de su amigo, por fin le había dicho sus planes y esperaba su respuesta u opinión, nadie más que él para darla. Se sentía nervioso y deseaba con todo su corazón que las cosas pudieran ser de otra manera y su silencio lo confundía y abrumaba.

Hephaistión le dirigió una mirada airada, ahora hablaba con su rey y lo entendió a la perfección, sólo sería posible otorgar su consejo como militar y estratega y no más; lo cual no dejaba de provocarle un tanto de rabia, sin embargo así debía de ser.

-Lo has necesitado desde que ascendiste al trono -evadió su mirada sin embargo su voz no perdió el tono -y si consideras el momento como adecuado, en vista de que los comandantes ya sólo se preocupan de su propia gloria, entonces así es. Un rey ha de heredar y mantener el orden frente a sus súbditos y es tu prerrogativa y deber hacerlo.

Nuevamente lo miró a los ojos y calló durante unos breves instantes imaginando a aquel que tenía frente a él con un hijo rubio a su cuidado.

-Serás un gran padre Alexander.

Vio la contrariedad en sus ojos y sintió el coraje de su voz y eso le dolió, bajó la cabeza y con voz abatida murmuró:

-Necesito tu consejo…como Hephaistión, no como mi brazo derecho, es a mi amigo de la infancia a quién consulto.

-¿Deseas casarte? Si es así hazlo, si no lo deseas... -calló inseguro de cuál podría ser su consejo salvo uno mismo -No lo hagas.

Alexander caminó apesadumbrado, Aquiles y Patroclo no habían pasado por eso y sentía que Hephaistión no estaba siendo del todo sincero, lo miró por encima del hombro y acercándose lo abrazó con dolor:

-Necesito un hijo por Zeus, eso no cambiará nada entre nosotros pero necesito tener tu apoyo, te amo sólo a ti y lo sabes Hephaistión.

Una sacudida lo recorrió al sentir que lo abrazaba y sin pensarlo dos veces lo rodeó a su vez con los brazos estrechándolo fuerte contra sí. Escucharle decir que le amaba le recordó de inmediato su infancia, donde se entregaron el corazón, un recuerdo que permanecía imborrable a través de los años.

-Lo sé... -murmuró -debes tener un heredero Alexander, no puedes detenerte por mí... no lo has hecho por nadie y no será ahora la primera vez

- Esta es una prueba muy fuerte – musitó éste, se sentía débil y afanosamente buscó sus labios, sabía que al día siguiente todo sería diferente, cuando anunciara su decisión frente a sus camaradas.

Besó sus labios con calidez y paciencia, reconociendo en el gesto de su amigo el difícil paso que estaba por dar, su apoyo y el amor incondicional que sentía por él era todo lo que podía ofrecerle esa noche en la que aún no tenía que compartirle con nadie más.

Alexander lo miró, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y apoyándose en la cama se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Hephaistion, parecía un muchacho ya no era el gran Alexander, hijo de Zeus era sólo alguien con una disyuntiva enorme y un dolor que superaba ampliamente cualquier otro conocido.

-Tengo que hacerlo, y si no fuera porque sólo una mujer puede darme un heredero…no lo haría, es demasiado doloroso para mí engañarte y te juré estar contigo hasta el final…maldigo el destino Hephaistion que nos pone esta prueba.

Hephaistión se arrodillo frente a él limpió cuidadosamente las lágrimas del rostro más adorado para él. No podía soportar que algo le hiciera tanto daño, sería capaz de arrancar de cuajo su corazón antes de permitirlo y comprendió entonces el sentir de Alexander.

Se dio cuenta de que temía su reacción y de que no deseaba causarle daño. No podía.

Lo tomó por la barbilla y mirándolo con profunda ternura, dándose cuenta de que seguía siendo un cachorro de león sensible y poderoso.

-Que tomes una mujer no nos separará hasta el final, -sabía que con esa respuesta enterraba el dolor que le causaba imaginarlo en los brazos de otro que no fuera él, pero así debía de ser -será sólo una mujer y tendrás un heredero, uno que tendrás que permitirme entrenar en lucha... el destino tiene llanuras y crestas, pero nuestro camino es volvernos a elevar siempre.

No lo miró y recuperando su actitud arrogante, que era lo que se esperaba de él asintió y pasándome las manos por el rostro susurró, más para sí:

-Si, así debe ser. – Lo miró y aspirando aire lo exhaló profundamente y agregó: - Quédate esta noche conmigo.

Su amigo era más sabio y mesurado que él mismo y esa diferencia lejos de separarlos los unía aún más haciendo un complemento perfecto, teniendo su apoyo en ese asunto que sólo les incumbía a ambos podría enfrentarse a la abierta oposición de Olimpia y estaba consciente de que a Parmenion y los demás hombres nacidos bajo el régimen de Filipo lo desaprobarían abiertamente.

- Mañana haré un consejo y les comunicaré que me casaré con la mujer de hoy, es fuerte y podrá soportar lo que sea y al no ser hija de ningún adversario importante no nos supondrá un problema político.

Su amigo suspiró y le vio recomponerse con celeridad. La situación no podía ser más insostenible que en esos momentos, las habladurías y el mismo pueblo macedonio exigían un heredero real y ninguno de los dos podría desentenderse de ello.

-Esta y todas las que desees hasta que ella se despose contigo.

La imagen de la morena y poderosa mujer danzarina pasó en su mente, sin embargo se ordenó a sí mismo serenarse, que fuera una macedonia y que fuera una oriental no hacía la diferencia, simplemente era una mujer.

-Tu elección ha sido sabía, no tendrás que parlamentar con políticos extranjeros, pero estoy seguro de el consejo se levantará molesto por esta decisión Alexander, ¿por qué no una macedonia?.

Negó con la cabeza y quitándose la túnica con indolencia replicó:

-No hay ninguna que nos acompañe y ya soy suficientemente poderoso allá, no regresaré a desposarme abandonando lo que hemos conquistado y aún debo capturar a Darío…nuestro reino pende de un hilo, me importa que sea una mujer fuerte y la de hoy parece serlo y podrá resistir el hecho que la tome por esposa simplemente para que sea madre real y resista las conspiraciones y murmuraciones – se volvió a él y le sonrió – tú siempre serás el primero.

Hephaistión asintió mientras se despojaba del manto que cubría sus hombros, se acercó a él por la espalda con un dejo de familiaridad y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Lo sé... entonces que así sea, esperemos que esa danzarina sea capaz de soportar las agresiones del consejo o sufrirá en demasía.

Alexander lo miró de una forma curiosa y volteándose rió y le dijo, mientras acariciaba su rostro:

- Estás molesto, nunca te escuché ser despectivo hasta ahora.

Sonrió apenado ante la mirada de Alexander, no había sido su intención denominarla de aquella manera, pero esa mujer le había parecido demasiado prepotente. Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas.

- No volverá a suceder.

Una risa franca brotó de los labios de Alexander y acercándolo lo besó tiernamente en los labios y empujándolo a la cama musitó:

- Tú puedes denominarla como sea…siempre que no lo hagas en público.

Nuevamente eran Aquiles y su adorado Patroclo, habían superado la primera prueba pero la más brutal estaría por venir al día siguiente. Alexander suspiró y apartándose el cabello rubio del rostro miró a su alrededor ¿Qué era lo que tenía? Un castillo en el aire que aún no era tangible se recostó en la cama admirando las colgaduras arábicas y se sintió vulnerable, un lujo que sólo se podía permitir con Hephaistión.

- Tu presencia me alegra el corazón – sonrió acomodándose entre las sábanas, le gustaba la sensación de la tela sobre su cuerpo desnudo y mientras esperaba a su compañero observó distraídamente las cicatrices que le quedaban de las batallas. – Soy quizás el único Rey que va al frente de la batalla, así les doy a entender que no los arriesgo a nada a lo que no me arriesgue yo mismo, muchos creen que es temeridad o ambición aún no cumplimos 26 años Hephaistión – se incorporó, su rostro tenuemente alumbrado por algunas velas se apreciaba grave – Deseo realizar algo que jamás nadie haya hecho y conquistar el mundo, escribiré nuestros nombres en la historia y seré grande ¿es eso egoísmo? Aristóteles decía que querer la grandeza de nuestra tierra es algo noble, nací para ser esto que soy pero – sonrió – Solo tu me conoces y entiendes.

Los ojos azules de Hephaistión se fijaron en los de Alexander y caminando lentamente se dedicó a observarlo, sería la última noche juntos, trataba que su rostro no trasluciera el dolor que sentía al conocer el deseo de su amigo de tener una esposa, ese tema lo habían evadido y sorteado con habilidad incluso creía que, con su afán de conquista simplemente lo había olvidado.

Alexander por su parte pensaba en que imagen de sí tendría Hephaistión, si aún lo recordaría como el niño al que nunca pudo vencer en combate griego, ese niño rubio y níveo que era más bajo que él o lo vería como hijo de Zeus e imagen de Apolo. Ya no estaba seguro de quién era realmente y mientras jugaba distraídamente con un mechón de su cabello rubio miraba sus manos fuertes y blancas, su cuerpo estaba herido sí pero sus cicatrices eran algo que portaba con orgullo y ni todo el sol había oscurecido su tez ni empañado sus ojos entre azules y grises. Aún poseía toda la fuerza que los dioses le habían dado y, a ellas las usaría para unificar todo y ser Rey absoluto.

-Aristóteles es un hombre sabio y habla con verdad sobre la grandeza, pero tu grandeza perdurará a través de la historia, solamente se puede ser noble de esta manera, Alexander, permitiendo a los pueblos unificarse.

Los ojos de su amigo eran, quizás la fuente más preciada de información que él podía poseer. Era en su mirada dónde Hephaistión encontraba la pasión necesaria para continuar el día a día. Esa continuidad que sólo ellos compartían y que le llevaba a seguirlo y a conseguir conquistas, esa misma continuidad que les llevaría a la mañana siguiente a dar el paso más difícil que hasta el momento hubieran tenido que dar.

La tenue luz de las velas iluminaba sus cabellos que enmarcaban majestuosamente un rostro tan dulce como pétreo en momentos de ira.

Se acercó a la orilla del inmenso lecho donde aquel al que tanto amaba descansaba reconcentrado en sus pensamientos y le sonrió, acarició su rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó lentamente.

Un beso que le sabía ligeramente a despedida, pero estaba seguro que sería sólo una despedida temporal.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada color pedernal de Alexander, le sonrió y en silencio buscó su boca de nuevo, deleitándose en el sabor a buen vino del que había degustado durante la reunión y decidió que bajo ninguna circunstancia el que amara tanto a su amigo podría ser un problema, no en ese momento, no en ese lugar.

Se separó ligeramente de él y desprendió la túnica de su pecho quedando únicamente en faldellín y mirándolo con profundidad agregó:

-Como Aquiles y Patroclo, toda la vida...-.

Alexander lo atrajo y rodeándolo con sus brazos lo abrazó, sabía que era un duro trance para él pero desde niños habían compartido todo, alegrías y desventuras y ahora que lentamente empezaban a forjarse como hombres eso no cambiaba. El Rey acarició sus sedosos cabellos, podía perderse en la profundidad de esos ojos claros y bastaba su proximidad para otorgarle calidez. El tono de piel de Hephaistión era ligeramente más tostado pero sus ojos y movimientos, al menos para con él, estaban llenos de amor y entrega y como el mismo Alexander estando juntos se quitaban las máscaras: no existía ni el Rey ni el comandante, sencillamente eran Alexander y Hephaistión, su amigo del alma y algo más.

-Nunca nadie ocupará el lugar que tu tienes en mi corazón – susurró mirándolo con profundidad. Algunos mechones rubios le caían descuidadamente por el rostro y el resto trataba de llegar a su nuca, se asemejaba a Apolo y destacaba en su rostro una pequeña cicatriz en el pómulo derecho, su rostro estaba sonriente y hundió los labios en el cuello de su amigo abrazándolo con suavidad y también algo de desesperación.

Alexander acarició la piel de Hephaistión rozando con sus dedos algunas cicatrices e inclinándose a besar su pecho susurró:

-Se mío esta noche, una vez que mi esposa esté encinta no habrá motivos para acercarme a ella, desde niño hice oídos sordos a los comentarios sobre las pocas mujeres que se me conocían…siempre preferí tu compañía y te amaba sin saberlo pero el velo siempre cae de los ojos y nosotros estamos predestinados a estar juntos.

Lo miró con una fina sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y besó suavemente sus labios entreabriendo los suyos y cerrando los ojos ante todas las sensaciones sublimes que sólo sus labios le provocaban. En la ciudad todos parecían dormir y no se oía ruido alguno, nada los turbaba y nada les interrumpiría esa noche, preludio de tanto desastres.

-Esta noche Alexander... -murmuró mientras sonreía, retiró los rubios cabellos de su rostro y lo juntó con los de la nuca, gesto innecesario porque los hilos de oro buscaban escapar siempre.

Esa noche, pensaba, después de incontables tardes separados por la campaña de expansión, no tendrían ninguna fuerza que los contuviera. Amigos, compañeros, Rey y Comandante, y esta noche... esa noche.

-Tuyo -murmuró mientras se deslizaba a su lado en el lecho de sábanas blancas que ocupaba el rubio Rey que estaba dedicado enteramente a la conquista. -y tú, mío.

Lo acercó a él tomándolo por el cuello y justo cuando Alexander pensó que volvería a besarle en los labios, Hephaistión se inclinó y besó lentamente su cuello deslizando lentamente su boca hasta la clavícula, aspiraba el peculiar aroma de su amigo y cedía poco a poco a su deseo. Hacía lo que en incontables ocasiones a su lado se había prohibido a sí mismo y disfrutaba con ello.

Alexander lo miraba sintiendo la fuerza de su temperamento, el aroma de su cuerpo y ese amor que tantas veces vio en sus ojos, no estaban en la batalla ni preparando una de las campañas y lo tenía allí a su lado en la misma cama sin importarle lo que de ellos se dijese, nadie se atrevería a juzgarlos.

Recorrió su espalda sintiendo su piel, aún no se convencía de que lo tenía a su lado y sonriéndole le tomó el rostro:

-Pareces un sueño…uno con el que soñé desde antes de salir de Macedonia ¿realmente estás aquí o los vapores del alcohol se fueron a mi cabeza? – Sus ojos grises eran cálidos y su expresión serena, besó la frente de su amigo mas leal tratando de contener su pasión, temía que lo que estuviesen a punto de hacer cambiara las cosas entre ellos.

La duda brillaba en los ojos de su amigo y supuso que en su interior una sombra amenazaba con extenderse.

-Tócame Alexander -guió una mano hasta su pecho desnudo, su gestó llevó a unos mechones morenos a caer sobre su rostro velando ligeramente su mirada. -Estoy aquí, a tu lado, contigo y no hay alcohol suficiente como para provocarte esto.

Su mirada límpida y azul lo recorrió tranquilamente, conocía los temores que amenazaban el corazón de Alexander, tan sensible en aquella intimidad que desde niños compartían. Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros para poder mirarlo de frente.

-Lo nuestro no puede estar mal Alexander y no cambiará pase lo que pase.

Éste bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado por su comportamiento, era injusto nuevamente con Hephaistión y en el fondo tenía miedo, era capaz de pelear mas encarnizadamente que ningún otro y de abrirse caminos donde no existía ninguno pero ahora teniéndolo a su lado dudaba, temía perderlo y él lo comprendió así ¿no había sido el mismo quién se lo había pedido? Tenía que reconocer su deseo carnal y abandonarse en unos brazos que lo merecían y nadie lo merecía más que Hephaistión.

-Los dioses lo aceptarán, solo temía que después de esto lo de mañana fuese más doloroso pero más lo sería si siguiera mintiéndome a mi mismo – musitó y atrayéndolo acarició su nuca y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, sus hombros, su abdomen era su Hephaistión y lo seria siempre.

Aspiró su aroma y besó sus cabellos, las sábanas blancas delineaban a la perfección sus cuerpos y Alexander acariciaba sus costados mirándolo con amor y susurrando su nombre como si este fuera algo sagrado

Cada caricia que Alexander deslizaba era una exquisita provocación. Una provocación a todos los deseos que siempre había tenido de su amigo, a todas las prohibiciones que él mismo se había impuesto y un alivio que volvería soportable el día de mañana.

Respondió sus besos con avidez, desprendiéndose de todo pudor y descubriendo ante su rubio amigo el ardor que su cuerpo encerraba. Un estremecimiento lo recorría al sentir sus dedos sobre su cuerpo, pero no se comparaba al sentir la descarga eléctrica que lo recorría cuando con mano firme acariciaba la suave piel blanca.

Besó apasionadamente a Alexander, empujándolo hacia el centro del enorme lecho, revolviendo con el movimiento las sábanas y descubriendo así el cuerpo perfecto que ya conocía y que ahora se moría por tocar por primera vez.

Se colocó sobre él acariciando su estómago y al mirarlo negó toda posibilidad de error. Las pasiones de los hombres podrían construir imperios y destruirlos, pero él sólo ayudaría a su amigo a construir su sueño.

El faldellín que cubría su cuerpo dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus muslos y le hacía parecer incluso terriblemente desnudo, como una efigie apenas cubierta.

-Cuerpo y corazón -murmuró en su oído mientras acariciaba su pecho y comenzaba a trazar una ruta de besos que abarcaba su cuello y pecho.

Mientras disfrutaba de la pasión que los consumía Alexander recordaba su primera experiencia, había sido con una niña, probablemente enviada por Olimpia, la que había logrado conmoverlo con insólita ternura y se había conducido con una mezcla de pudor y curiosidad.Hephaistión había sabido de ello y le había sumado mas puntos en contra a la animadversión que tanto su madre como él se tenían, jamás Olimpia podría averiguar o saber el deseo que lo consumía como al sol cada vez que los ojos de su comandante se encontraban con los suyos, solo él sabía las veces que sus ojos grises se habían desviado de la batalla ara apreciar el cuerpo firme y tostado de su amigo, o la tentación que era para él tenerlo a solas sin Ptolomeo o Cassandro, pensaba que Aquiles debió pasar situaciones parecidas con Patroclo.

-No envidio a Aquiles, el tenía a Patroclo y yo te tengo a ti, recuerdo las palabras que él pronunció ante su pira funeraria – sonrió y besándolo susurró: -¡Oh Patroclo! Ya que yo he de bajar después que tú a la tumba, no quiero enterrarte sin haberte traído las armas y la cabeza de Héctor. Ante tu pira funeraria sacrificaré doce ilustres hijos de troyanos para vengar tu muerte. Hasta ese momento descansarás en mis naves. Y las mujeres troyanas que nuestra fuerza y nuestras armas han hecho esclavas, gemirán noche y día a tu alrededor, vertiendo lágrimas. – se incorporó y acariciando el rostro de Hephaistión lo besó apabullándolo bajo su empuje – Ellos se amaban ante todo y pese a todo y nada ni siquiera el hecho que sea mi deber real darle un descendiente a Macedonia cambiará eso -. Poseería lo que más amaba y ni la conquista de Asia se comparaba con que Hephaistión fuera suyo.

Besó sus labios sonriendo al notar sus músculos tensos y su evidente excitación, quizás el también había soñado con tenerlo muchas veces, era el único que lo conocía desde que era un pequeño y lo amaba por ser sencillamente Alexander, el hombre no el rey ni el conquistador. Descendió por su pecho besando lánguidamente sus tetillas y sonriendo de detuvo ante el faldellín y alzando una ceja susurró en su oído mientras lo quitaba:

-No tengas miedo…nos amamos y es momento de reconocer y demostrar eso…- lo miró con ternura, todo el miedo o la indecisión ya no eran parte de él. – Ni siquiera las Euménides podrán impedirnos nada, a menudo mi madre me recuerda a Megera una de las tres hermanas, famosa por ser la Erinia de los celos.

Guardó silencio, desde niño le gustaba disfrutar de una buena conversación y hacer destacar su inteligencia, Hephaistión que era tan o más inteligente que él, Alexander sospechaba que escribía largas misivas a Aristóteles, se contentaba con oírlo sin interrupciones pero ahora las palabras estaban de más y sólo quería seguir tocando su piel y estremeciéndose con ella. Alexander besó su abdomen, el faldellín yacía en el suelo junto con sus túnicas, el joven Rey descubría una nueva pasión que amenazaba con consumirlo hasta sus cimientos y daba rienda suelta a ella, sus cabellos se mezclaban y sus bocas se entreabrían con avidez, para ambos era la culminación de un momento largamente postergado.


	3. La ambición y la gloria

**ISKANDER III: La ambición y La gloria **

**N**inguno sospechaba que Roxana la mujer "danzarina" como la denominara despectivamente Hephaistión les observaba con sus ojos negros como ascuas, se había sentido muy atraída por Alexander, mucho más al saber quién era, y mientras lo miraba besar sin reparo alguno a un hombre, sentía que una honda aprensión se apoderaba de ella, ese hombre rubio que había hecho huir a Darío sería suyo aunque tuviese que danzar 100 veces para él, cerró la puerta, no habían guardias ni tampoco el resto de los amigos del Rey de Macedonia; era como si todo estuviese confabulado para que nadie interrumpiera a los amantes, la mujer se alejó sintiendo un dolor en todo su ser y sin sospechar que al día siguiente ella sería la elegida para desposarse con Alexander, al que ya denominaban Magno.

Sin sospechar de la intrusión de Roxana, Hephaistión se deleitó acariciando la suave piel que durante tanto tiempo había anhelado, encontrando en su tacto la respuesta a incontables noches de escalofríos y de negaciones turbias; hallando en sus labios y en sus manos una forma desconocida pero potente para embriagarse.

Deslizó suavemente sus dedos sobre la columna vertebral de Alexander disfrutando del escalofrío que lo recorría al tiempo que su piel se erizaba mezcla del deseo, del calor de las velas encendidas y del amor que sentía despiadadamente por aquel que ahora arrancaba suaves gemidos de su boca.

Una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió, lo deseaba tanto como lo amaba y lo amaba más que a la vida misma, más que a las victorias que le concedía y mucho más que a las trabas que el camino parecía depararles.

Tiró de él por sus muñecas y exigente lo besó, recorriendo con su lengua cada centímetro de su boca y robándole el aliento de manera incontenible, apresaba su rostro y a la vez le sonreía.

Ambos estaban dedicados enteramente el uno para el otro Alexander lo besaba hundiendo su barbilla en el abdomen firme de su amante y con sus manos acariciaba sus muslos, lo observaba y no podía creer que lo tuviese allí en su lecho, en sus brazos…recordó

nuevamente las palabras de su maestro sobre la relación entre dos hombres y la de ellos era idónea.

Él nunca había tenido una experiencia similar y su corazón cantaba al ser Hephaistión el primero cumpliendo así sus propias palabras que pronunciara una vez antes de la batalla de Gaugamela, "tu serás el primero y el último", Alexander sabía muy poco sobre las relaciones amorosas ya que había concentrado todas sus fuerzas y su ambición en la conquista y la unificación supliendo así las necesidades carnales que sentía, lo desmitificaban; por ello en su identificación con el héroe de Troya y su amante sentía que podía corresponder sin pesar ni culpa las ardientes miradas de Hephaistión y dar descanso a su propia ansía.

Así el joven emperador acariciaba sin cansarse ese cuerpo sabiendo que toda el alma y corazón del hijo de Menoitios eran totalmente suyos, sabía que su comandante era tan inexperto como él y más al no haber tenido jamás una mujer al lado consagrándose para él, su inexperiencia y ansiedad lo hacían parecer mas desnudo de lo que estaba pero lentamente Alexander lo fue instruyendo, era el amor que guiaba sus labios y sus caricias se tornaban mas profundas y placenteras dejando lentamente la desesperación inicial, no era la primera vez que dormían juntos pero sí era la primera vez que ambos se entregarían en cuerpo y alma al otro.

Ambos estaban lado a lado mirándose sin disimulos, cada uno observaba las marcas de la batalla en el cuerpo del otro, Alexander acercó su cuerpo y situándose arriba de Hephaistión besó su torso apegándose a él y torturándolo lentamente, su miembro rozaba la cadera de su amante y sentía como ese cuerpo tan amado comenzaba a experimentar el deseo, sus cabellos rubios caían como pequeños hilos dorados por entre su cuello y su cuerpo digno del mismísimo Apolo se erguía en todo su esplendor, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y con acento tierno susurró mientras besaba uno de sus hombros.

-¿Has soñado conmigo¿Con nosotros así…? -.

Respiró profundamente para controlarse. Las caricias de Alexander, mucho más lentas y sosegadas, eran un indicativo para él que sentía como su deseo se salía de control por momentos. Una y otra vez se exigió a sí mismo tanto autocontrol como en el campo de batallas y mientras su cuerpo se distendía por los besos de su rubio rey también experimentaba un placer mucho más extenso y calmo.

Contemplarlo era en esos momentos un placer exquisito que mezclaba la costumbre que tenían de dormir juntos con la osadía de probarse en un ámbito al que jamás habían incursionado pero que sin duda ambos deseaban desde mucho tiempo atrás. Reconocía las cicatrices en la piel blanca de Alexander a fuerza de haberlas visto en incontables ocasiones y sus músculos bien delineados eran en ese momento una promesa no sólo de resistencia, sino de intensidad.

Con los ojos cerrados escuchó la voz del hijo de los dioses, reprimiendo un gemido que pujaba por escaparse de sus labios debido a los roces en su cadera. Su excitación comenzaba a volverse patente y estaba seguro de que así lo sentiría el rubio. Tuvo que contemplarlo, el impulso era tan poderoso que no podía detenerlo y al hacerlo una nueva descarga de excitación inesperada lo recorrió.

-No... -contestó en un primer momento pero pronto vino a su mente el recuerdo de un sueño cuando recién había comenzado la campaña contra Darío, cuando volvieron triunfantes pero con tantos heridos que era imposible contarlos y que hubo que sacrificar a muchos hombres frente a sus ojos. Esa noche durmieron abrazados por el horror de esa primera victoria pero también por el orgullo de haberla obtenido y esa noche Hephaistión había soñado en darle al único al que debía obediencia otra victoria más.

Un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas al recordarlo y al sentir el roce de su excitación sobre la cadera no pudo menos que decir la verdad.

-Sí... sí lo he hecho -murmuró y aprovechó que lo tenía inclinado sobre sí para besar lentamente su cuello al tiempo que sus dedos se aventuraban ya no sólo por sus costados sino que delineaban con la punta la curva de su trasero y lo empujaban para hacerle sentir su excitación.

Alexander jadeó mientras el sudor comenzaba a hacerse patente en su piel, deseaba prolongar aquella noche por el mayor tiempo posible y al estar con él sintiendo tanto amor y veneración su entereza flaqueó y comprendió el verdadero precio que significaría para ambos su decisión de contraer matrimonio, la alegría que había aparecido en sus ojos se tornó en tristeza ¿soportaría Hephaistión esa prueba¿Aceptaría la mujer a la que apenas conocía ese matrimonio poco menos que simbólico? De lo que estaba seguro es que su madre estallaría y no habría frontera capaz de detenerla, bastante molesta estaba por el hecho que su hijo amase más a su mejor amigo y ahora se casaría con una mujer sin ninguna importancia ni política ni estratégica. Movió la cabeza y sonriéndole a su amante desechó todas esas dudas, ya tendrían tiempo de resolverlas juntos al día siguiente no podía permitir que su inseguridad le arrebatara la noche más importante de su existencia.

-Yo también – respondió lentamente - Y tuve que rezarle a Zeus para que me diera fuerzas para no ir corriendo a tu tienda cada vez que me dejabas solo con el libro de Homero. – rió y acercando su rostro al suyo besó esos labios que sabían a fruto prohibido entreabriendo esa boca con la avidez de la suya, degustando ese sabor mas preciado que cualquier vino y acariciando su espalda cerró los ojos y abriéndolos lo miró profundamente.

Besó sus tetillas y recorrió cada cicatriz y centímetro de su piel, para él ésta era la noche de su boda y la disfrutaría como ambos merecían, la belleza de Hephaistión no tenía igual y aferrándose a él besó nuevamente sus labios con ansiedad regocijándose al oír como sus caricias y besos arrancaban gemidos de quién más amaba, sus labios eran incansables y ahora besaba su vientre bajo mientras sus manos rozaban su cadera.

-Desearte tanto como lo hago es casi un insulto a los dioses – susurró y lentamente acarició el miembro de su compañero con deseo excitándolo y excitándose de sólo tocarle.

El camino vertical que Alexander trazaba sobre su cuerpo era abrumador, no había parte de su cuerpo que no se erizara debido a sus caricias, a sus besos, a la tibia saliva que se mezclaba con la delicada capa de salado sudor que su piel emanaba.

Su espalda se arqueó al sentir los dedos del rubio recorrer su miembro que inmediatamente respondió a sus caricias ensanchándose. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios mientras sus manos atrapaban los dedos que le provocaban un placer irresistible. Los tomó en silencio e incorporándose hasta sentarse frente a él, lentamente los lamió uno a uno y después, con la mirada azul velada por el deseo, las guió nuevamente hasta su miembro y con movimientos firmes le indicó cómo deseaba ser acariciado.

-Si desearme es ofensa... la retiraremos poniéndole fin, un fin a tu deseo y al mío... -jadeó entrecortadamente mientras sus caderas se movían ligeramente al compás de las manos de Alexander.

"Por todos los dioses..." pensó e inclinándose hacia su pecho lamió la dorada aureola de sus pezones hasta sentirlos tensos.

Después de manera trémula deslizó los dedos sobre su vientre y acarició el miembro palpitante y cálido de su rey de tal manera que eran un espejo el uno del otro. Un reflejo de deseo y candor, de gozosa cadencia.

Su deseo crecía de manera casi irreprimible, le asustaba sentir tanto pero su cuerpo ya no obedecía a su cabeza ahora era completamente dominado por su corazón y se tomaba revancha por tantas noches de insomnio jurando ir y concretar su deseo con Hephaistión día tras día, y dejándolo siempre por no ser el momento adecuado.

-Eso sería imposible, y la única forma sería que ambos cayésemos juntos al Hades…- sonrió Alexander y acariciando con sus dedos la entrepierna de su amado se acercó más a él y con voz incitante agregó:- E incluso allí seguiríamos siendo ofensivos por que jamás mis ojos se despegarían de ti, ni un segundo.

Lo atrajo y acariciando su rostro apreció la calidez de sus ojos azules y acercándose a su oído susurró con ternura:- Así sería Philalexandros – Besó su cuello y acariciando sus costados lo rodeó con sus brazos, por la ventana llegaban los albores del amanecer, lentamente separó sus piernas y con más lentitud aún lo penetró mientras le mantenía abrazado, una sensación inenarrable recorrió su cuerpo, y la adrenalina que lo sacudía en las batallas palideció al lado de este nuevo sentir, Alexander lamentó haber prolongado tanto tiempo este momento y mientras continuaba penetrándolo con cuidado acarició sus cabellos excitándose con su sedosidad.

"No existe nadie más perfecto que tú" pensó mirándolo con devoción.

Acomodó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura deseando envolverlo con su cuerpo, ofreciéndose a él sin más. Ese era el punto culminante de tantos años de amor, de noches compartidas y de deseo no concluido.

Con sus dedos guió la penetración de su amante, una lenta y dolorosa tortura que duraba conforme la carne firme se adentraba en cuerpo caliente centímetro a centímetro. Apretó los dientes y con fuerza se aferró a sus hombros, el dolor cedía con la misma lentitud con que Alexander le hacía suyo.

Recargó la cabeza sobre sus hombros y como un cachorro deseoso lamió el sudor que perlaba la piel mientras jadeaba tibiamente cerca de su oído.

Cuando con una embestida Alexander lo penetró profundamente toda resistencia de su cuerpo cedió y su cuerpo se arqueó pegando su pecho a la boca del chico. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que sus cabellos cayeran mientras con movimientos oscilantes y potentes marcaba una danza cadenciosa, sensual y poderosa.

Estaba cerrado a todo lo que no fuera Alexander y no había más que Alexander para él.

-Sí... philalexandros... -jadeó y por fin abriendo los ojos lo miró y se inclinó para besarlo mientras la punta de sus dedos se deslizaba sobre su columna delineando cada músculo y cada cicatriz. Poco después abandonó sus labios para morder el cuello con cierta fuerza conforme la potencia de sus embestidas aumentaba y lamía el sudor que le sabía a ambrosia misma.

Alexander lo miraba y se sentía en la gloria, su cuerpo, su rostro y todo su ser parecían haber adquirido una luz propia y mientras proseguía con sus embestidas acariciaba con delicadeza su torso delineando la antigua cicatriz que una flecha enemiga había dejado en el cuerpo de su amante. Sus bocas se buscaban con intenso jadear y las sábanas mostraban a placer sus cuerpos desnudos y finamente cincelados, el Rey observó a su mano derecha y recordó todos los momentos vividos junto a él desde que se habían conocido siendo niños hasta ahora que se derramaba en su interior, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su expresión era la viva imagen de la pasión, separándose de él con cuidado lo besó en el rostro y estrechándolo en sus brazos le susurró conmovido:

-Nada nos va a separar y si alguno de nosotros tiene la desdicha de irse de este mundo primero, el otro no tardará en vengarlo y seguirlo – lo miró a los ojos – Es un juramento, Philalexandros.

Lo besó apasionadamente y murmurando en su oído agregó:- Hazme tuyo, Hephaistión.

- Alexander lo que nos dices es una locura – Exclamó Ptolomeo mirando a sus compañeros con preocupación.

Cassander estaba lívido, al igual que Phillotas, en cambio los mayores como Parmenión, Cleitos y Cráteros no daban crédito a las palabras de Alexander, y pensaban que era un capricho que olvidaría en cuanto siguieran avanzando en busca de Darío. El silencio se extendió tras las palabras del más sabio de los generales del Rey de Macedonia, Hephaistión miró a su amigo y tal como habían supuesto sería un difícil trance convencerlos de su enlace.

-¿Acaso es una locura desear a un heredero? – replicó Alexander impacientándose.

Ptolomeo guardó silencio y Cleitos tomó la palabra.

-Nunca lo ha sido, locura es querer desposar a una mujer que no es de macedonia, entendemos tu deseo de tener un hijo y heredero a tu imperio pero no debes apresurarte.

Los demás asintieron el Rey iba a replicarles cuando un mensajero entró en el lugar y acercándose a Hephaistión le susurró algo al oído, todos lo observaron ponerse pálido y tras una leve vacilación murmuró, tras despedir al muchacho:

-Darío está muerto.

Un enorme suspiro se dejó sentir y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él, único monarca de Persia, Alexander tenía la mirada baja y apretaba el puño bajo su barbilla. Nadie osaba interrumpirle temiendo ganarse su furia.

-Quiero verlo por mis propios ojos – exclamó de pronto y poniéndose de pie dio órdenes certeras para ir en su búsqueda y al amanecer partió con un selecto grupo, algunos alabaron a la providencia ya que pensaban que así se olvidaría de casarse con una mujer común y corriente pero se equivocaron puesto que al saberse único rey esto no hizo mas que acrecentar su deseo y al regresar a Bactria llamó a Hephaistión.

Éste penetró en el salón reservado a Alexander y lo encontró meditativo, su alma parecía haberse sobrecogido al ver el cuerpo del Darío, al verlo se adelantó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Me casaré en un par de horas – le dijo sin soltarlo.

Hephaistión se tambaleó y apretando los labios asintió en silencio.

-Necesito que me apoyes, tú más que nadie.- le rogó Alexander.

-Siempre te he apoyado y esta no será la excepción…-musitó su amigo.

El Rey sonrió y de improviso Roxana entró a la tienda, se veía radiante y ya parecía sentirse reina de toda Persia, al verla Hephaistión se inclinó ante su amante y salió dejándole bien claro que no la reverenciaría. En la reunión Alexander debió usar toda su influencia para convencer a sus generales y éstos de mala gana asistieron a la ceremonia, durante todo el transcurso Hephaistión se mantuvo mudo y fue el primero en retirarse, al verlo Roxana se levantó también pretextando sentirse cansada y se encontraron en los pasillos frente a frente.

-Soy tu Reina, me debes respeto – exclamó mirándolo.

-El respeto es sólo del Rey y ni siquiera él pide tanto – replicó él e iba a pasar de largo cuando ella lo detuvo.

- Tu Rey, ahora es mío, las cosas cambian – musitó en claro desafío.

Hephaistión sonrió y mirándola a los ojos acentuó:

- No estés tan segura, hay cosas que no cambian nunca. – y sin más rodeos se alejó de ella, dejándola llena de furia.

Alexander lo esperaba en un pequeño bosque dónde ambos solían contemplar a los animales salvajes que habitaban allí, en la Ciudad todos preparaban el matrimonio de ese joven monarca que los conquistaba haciéndoles sentir ni inferiores ni superiores, sino que simplemente, iguales. El viento mecía los cabellos rubios de Alexander y parecía más pálido de lo habitual, las hojas de los árboles eran arrastradas por la brisa y caían sobre él semejantes a una llovizna. Sentado entre la hierba recordó los gloriosos días que pasó junto al hermano de su madre en Epiro junto a Hephaistión después del destierro de Macedonia.

- ¿Arrepentido? – susurró Hephaistión sentándose tranquilamente a su lado. Alejandro sonrió y estrechándolo en sus brazos apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amante, éste sonrió y le pasó un brazo en torno a la cintura, se hallaba tranquilo, era Quiliarca y Alejandro le había dado muestras de que era único en su corazón.- Alejandro…- lo llamó con ternura y de pronto al sentir como su túnica se humedecía comprendió que éste lloraba.

- Quédate Hephaistión aunque queramos que las cosas no cambien éstas cambian de todas formas.- musitó e incorporándose se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, Hephaistión estaba asombrado nunca antes lo había visto tan vulnerable.- La soledad se acrecienta cada vez más y cada kilómetro que avanzo me va dejando solo, y tú – El Rey se irguió y mirándolo a los ojos agregó:- Solo tú estás conmigo, solo tú me sigues por amor.

El inconmovible rostro del general palideció, estas palabras eran el mejor regalo para él, durante años habiase conformado con ser el amigo ejemplar y su corazón se contentaba con saber que Alejandro lo toleraba y apreciaba pero la revelación del día anterior y ésta eran mucho más que cualquier cosa que hubiera esperado; mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo abrazó y así permanecieron, era el último instante de Alexander como soltero y debía hacer el sacrificio mas grande para concebir un heredero con la llama andante que era Roxana. Ambos sabían que muchas cosas cambiarían pero estando juntos como Aquiles y Patroclo sortearían todos los obstáculos.


	4. La traición

La tensión era palpable en el salón, los generales esperaban que Alexander apareciera y la farsa se terminara de una vez; Eran los más viejos los que se oponían más a ese enlace ya que todos alguna vez soñaron con su rey desposado con una macedonia y ahora miraban los ojos negros de la mujer y se sentían inquietos, les recordaba demasiado a la reina madre. Los amigos de Alexander eran mas dóciles y no les interesaba con quién se casara su amigo si estaba enamorado, Ptolomeo y Cráteros eran los mas relajados, Parmenión y Cassander no ocultaban su descontento y miraban a Roxana con desprecio el uno y un odio sordo el otro.

Sigilosamente Hephaistión entró por la izquierda y se situó al lado de Ptolomeo, no se dijeron ni una palabra y Alexander procedió a aparecerse por lo que la boda se dio inicio con gran regocijo de los persas. El rey seguía con atención cada palabra y miraba alternativamente los rostros de sus generales advirtiéndoles que no aceptaría una opinión contraria ni caras largas, bajo su complicado traje de novia Roxana mantenía fijos los ojos en Hephaistión y no le había pasado inadvertida la entrada de éste segundos antes de la de su esposo.

" Lo mataré, juro que lo mataré...no puedo vivir sabiendo que él está en su corazón" pensaba llena de cólera sin siquiera sentir su triunfo, ni darse cuenta que la ceremonia había terminado y los macedonios bebían apartados de los persas y se apresuraban a felicitar al rey.

- Ya estas casado, como querías - Péukestas abrazó a su amigo y se tambaleó un poco antes de retirarse ayudado por Bagoas, que evitó mirar a Alexander.

- Un médico no sirve para beber en exceso y menos si no has diluido el vino - rió Alexander viendo como se retiraban.

Cleitos eructó mientras comía acompañado por un paje que no se separaba de él, eran amantes y se hablaban al oído sin prestar atención a nada más. Algo se agitó dentro del corazón del hijo de Zeus al verlos y la tristeza atenazó su garganta, Roxana estaba junto a él y sentía su mano apretando la suya con fuerza ¿había obrado bien al casarse? La breve conversación con Hephaistión no había servido para despejar sus dudas, se removió y volvió a sonreír mientras recibía el abrazo de Parmenión.

- Perdona los desvaríos de un viejo, que seas feliz.

Alexander lo estrechó sin responderle, sus ojos estaban fijos en los del hijo de Antípater y se mordió los labios sintiendo aún su garganta bajo sus manos...lo habría ahorcado, por insolente y por oponerse así a él después de lo que había pasado entre ambos.

La herida volvía a sangrar y sin darse cuenta, soltó la mano de Roxana, su vista pasó sobre los bailarines, sobre las risas y se perdió en sus recuerdos.

i"Alexander miraba los torreones de Babilonia, de pie en el balcón soñando con los siete anillos y aún sin creer que aquella ciudad emblemática fuera suya, abajo las gentes seguían con su actividad incansable y si, de día era maravillosa, en la noche esto se acrecentaba. Las odaliscas se mezclaban con los mercaderes, los apostadores y las cortesanas se paseaban con sus séquitos y viéndolos comprendía que sus hombres hubieran caído bajo su suave embrujo y perdieran grandes sumas de dinero fascinados con todo aquello que era tan nuevo para todos.

Los niños correteaban morenos y risueños recibiendo empellones, estaban felices de poder salir y las gentes en sí parecían alegres de que Alexander estuviese allí...pero eran las risas las que le hacían sentirse pleno y le daban ánimos para continuar y pensar en extender su dominio. Al verlos así ante sus ojos valía la pena las muertes, los motines y la sangre derramada durante sus campañas antes de llegar ahí.

Sus cabellos rubios se mecían con la brisa nocturna, su túnica blanca estaba bordada cuidadosamente a los pies de la cama en una costumbre que no tenía nada de macedonia, pero si era acorde al rey de Babilonia, le gustaba así y no contrariaría a Bagoas que, de cultura persa sabía mucho mas que él, no sentía sueño y añoraba a Hephaistión, maldijo el haber tenido que enviarlo a una misión, con él despierto a su lado podía dormir y era el poseedor de todos sus secretos.

Se removió y cerró los ojos por instinto, cada vez le costaba más dormir y hace semanas que no conciliaba el sueño, tenía miedo de las noches, de aquella ciudad hechizante y de su daimon que invariablemente entraba a su cuarto, se paseaba por éste y se apoderaba completamente de su cuerpo, ya no lograba mantenerlo a raya y ni siquiera Hephaistión podía, la ambición y la locura, la claridad y lo monstruoso se unían...las diez mil almas y dentro de sí sólo quedaba el terror, el mismo que comenzaba a imponer a todos sigilosamente y con lentitud.

Era allí cuando el hijo de Zeus actuaba.

La imagen del hijo de Amyntor estaba en su cabeza, cuando sintió pasos amortiguados por el espesor de la alfombra, extrañado se giró, consciente de que no podía ser Bagoas ya que le había ordenado que le dejase solo con sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron y antes de saber que hacia, alargo el brazo para cubrirse con su capa.

Ante su gesto Cassander esbozó una sonrisa de fina ironía, el rostro de Alexander era una mascara que le observaba.

-¿ Te cubres ante mí? - sonrió el hijo de Antípater acercándose a él.

Alexander siguió guardando silencio y parecía totalmente concentrado en anudarse la capa en torno a su cintura, en su torso se destacaban las cicatrices de las batallas anteriores pero eso le daba un aire mas excitante, al igual que los cabellos que se arrastraban en finas ondas por sus hombros. No quería seguir mirándolo así pero tampoco quería evitarlo.

De pronto alzó la mirada y Cassander se sobresaltó sintiendo que éste podía leer sus pensamientos.

- Deseo estar sólo - susurró Alexander observándolo casi con molestia, su presencia le turbaba y mas desde que había consentido en esos encuentros furtivos llenos de pasión arrolladora tan distintos a sus encuentros con Hephaistión, suspiró pensando una vez más que había perdido la cabeza, que se había perdido a si mismo gracias a su daimon.

Ahora fue Cassander el que guardó silencio y se limitó a encogerse de hombros y, pasando por el lado del rey echó una ojeada a la ciudad con ese aire de infinito desprecio que asumía con la mayoría de las cosas y que tanto molestaba a Alexander, por ser inconsecuente con lo que él pregonaba.

Unos chiquillos jugueteaban lanzándose agua, unas jóvenes alzaron la cabeza y sonrieron pero el rostro de Cassander seguía helado.

Alexander se acercó y observó en silencio respondiendo el gesto de las mujeres.

- Son buenas personas, dales una oportunidad - exclamó.

- Siguen siendo persas - replicó éste.

- Lo dices por que no te has tomado el tiempo para conocerles, deja los prejuicios que nos enseñaron un lado y acepta otras culturas...el soldado debe ser valioso por su virtud y éstas gentes lo son sin ser necesariamente soldados.

Cassander lanzó un suspiro y mirándolo de frente alzó la voz molesto:

- No me interesan, sabes bien por qué estoy aquí...lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Al no obtener respuesta alzó la mano y tras acariciar el rostro de Alexander le tomó con firmeza por el mentón y se midieron en silencio.

- Todos los demás lo entienden - siseó Alexander apartándose - Hephaistión mejor que nadie.

Con el ceño fruncido, el hetairoi lo escucho sintiéndose más y más molesto.

- Deja tus patrañas filosófica para otra ocasión - masculló.

Alexander bajó la mirada y retrocedió un par de pasos con aire ausente, al verlo el autocontrol del hijo de Antípater se fue al suelo y acercándose con violencia exclamó:

- No me hagas esto...maldita sea! - gritó y acercando sus labios a los suyos lo besó con furia, Alexander respondió con igual intensidad pero tras unos segundos se apartó empujándolo lejos de sí y se apoyó jadeante en el balcón.

La capa estaba junto a sus pies, no le molestaba exhibir su cuerpo y estaba acostumbrado pero ahora se sentía inquieto.

Era rey, amo y señor...poseía la belleza de Apolo, era la descendencia de un dios y las mujeres del harén de Darius lo desnudaban con los ojos perdiendo ante él ese respeto ancestral hacia el rey de reyes; Era un muchacho demasiado joven, demasiado ambicioso y arrogante para respetarlo como si fuera una estatua de mármol.

Alexander lo sabía, conocía hasta dónde podía llegar, sabía como hacer despertar los sentimientos que le convenían, era un manipulador y el daimon ya era uno consigo mismo, sus generales lo seguirían hasta el infierno, los persas y la gente que conquistaba caían bajo sus pies maravilladas por su carisma y su arrojo. Había sido haciendo gala de todo eso como había conseguido a Cassander, pero eso se había vuelto en su contra al sentirse obsesionado con éste y las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control.

- Nos destruiremos si continuamos así - Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- A mi no me importa, creí que a ti tampoco - la respuesta de éste era una velada acusación que Alexander no iba a soportar.

Sus ojos grises brillaron y sonriendo con lujuria lo tomó de las caderas con fuerza y empujándolo al lecho que una vez fue de Darius se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y sacándole la alba túnica casi a jirones susurró:

- Un día te cansarás de jugar con fuego.

Cassander no respondió y tomándolo por los hombros lo tiró hacia sí para besarlo, sus labios se entreabrieron y jadeó sintiendo los dedos de Alexander sobre sus tetillas que se irguieron a su contacto, se pasaba el día pensando en él y añorando que llegara la noche para tenerlo y hacerlo suyo, era una obsesión en su cabeza o un vicio que no quería apartar, además odiaba a Hephaistión y a ese eunuco de Darius y lentamente les iría quitando lo que mas amaban y eso era Alexander.

Nada de allí le recordaba a Pela, no extrañaba a su padre ni a sus hermanos y sólo deseaba al que ahora besaba su abdomen deseando que eso no terminara jamás.

Por su parte Alexander gozaba teniéndolo, era para él su antítesis y sus comentarios mordaces le provocaban el hacerlo callar a besos, siempre discutían y para los demás su odio era sordo y su rivalidad no cesaría jamás. Pensaba en eso mientras lamía su vientre bajo y acariciaba su centro de placer excitándolo, sus uñas rozaban su miembro y se divertía haciéndolo esperar.

- Quizás llegue el día en que ames a Homero...- jadeó riéndose y observándolo con turbadora insistencia.

- Sigue intentándolo, tal vez un día lo ame - replicó Cassander en el mismo tono.

Ambos rieron y Alexander se inclinó para besar su miembro y recorrerlo lánguidamente oyendo sus jadeos y sintiéndolo retorcerse bajo él, le gustaba tener el control y así su daimon se sentía en paz, sólo así.

Tras lamerlo con cuidado lo introdujo en su boca y lo mordisqueó pensando en qué haría Cassander si decidía a dejarle su marca, moviendo la cabeza succionó lentamente sintiendo su rigidez y sin más pensamientos ni palabras imprimió su propio ritmo.

Cassander estaba en la gloria, sus dedos acariciaban los cabellos de Alexander mientras sus músculos se contraían y su corazón se aceleraba, de imaginarlo así su excitación subía como si estuviera en el desierto a 40º. Su cuerpo, su desnudez y hasta su reticencia ante sus encuentros le parecían excitantes, tenía al rey al que todos amaban u odiaban y conocía a su daimon más que Hephaistión y sabía cual era la única forma en apaciguarlo o encenderlo más.

De pronto un gruñido escapó de sus labios y dejó de pensar para dedicarse a sentir, Alexander se incorporó y tras lamerse los labios lo besó apasionadamente. No hacían falta más palabras y abrazándolo el hijo de Antípater iba a hablar cuando las palabras se quedaron trabadas en su garganta.

Alexander alzó una ceja y rió.

- Por el camino al infierno...es raro que tú no hables.

Un ligero ruido se oyó junto a la cama, ladeando la cabeza observó y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

Hephaistión los miraba, tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión indefinible en el rostro.

Alexander quiso hablar y se adelanto hacia él pero lo apartó y mirando a Cassander exclamó:

- Alexander ¿es para estar con esta ramera que me envías lejos?. Primero ese muchacho de Darius y ahora...el hijo de Antípater.

Cassander se incorporó furioso.

- Pues si lo sabias eres más imbécil de lo que pensé.

- ¿Preocuparme? ¿Por ti? - Hephaistión rió y sentándose en el lecho agregó:- No me siento amenazado por ti y vete, ésta es mi cama por si no lo sabias.

Anonadado el hijo de Antípater miró a Alexander, éste asintió y le dio la espalda.

- Hephaistión iba a terminarlo hoy...- musitó.

Sorprendido y atónito salió de la habitación."/i

- Pensaba...sólo pensaba que nadie tiene más poder que tú.

El hijo de Amyntor suspiró y abrazándolo replicó:

- Lo supe desde que te decidiste a hablarme, vamos... ya estás casado y pronto tendrás a tu heredero.

Ambos salieron sin ver que dos personas no les quitaban los ojos de encima y pensaban lo mismo: alguien tiene que morir.

Ambos se alejaron pero Alexander distinguió la silueta del hijo de Antípater y sintió inquietud, desde ese instante en Babilonia no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra y se preguntó una vez más sobre el porqué de su acercamiento a él...Sabía que pese a todo su escepticismo y aires de grandeza tenía futuro como general pero más importante que eso era el hecho de que tenía su propio maimón y ambos, el suyo y el propio se atraían como imanes, a uno lo empujaba el ansia de conquistas y retos, al otro lo movía el odio.

Desde Mieza el orgulloso Cassander no le perdonaba al rey el haber hecho del advenedizo hijo del representante de Atenas en Pella su confidente, amigo y más tarde amante. Porque en los más íntimos sueños de éste: él era Patroclus, él conocía a Alexander desde antes que Hephaistión apareciera, dado el importante cargo de su padre como consejero de Phillipo, lo veía a menudo en el Palacio siempre solo o rodeado de escoltas mayores que él y siempre se guardó para sí el deseo de ser el favorito pero todo eso quedó sepultado al aparecer el que se convertiría en su piedra de tope capturando la atención de todos por su gracia, belleza e integridad.

Lo mismo sucedía con Phillotas, que al ser hijo del inigualable Parmenión, también conocía a Alexander desde que era un chicuelo de andar tambaleante y veía con recelo como iba cediendo a la filosofía de Hephaistión y más tarde, a la de Aristóteles.

Ambos al tener un fin en común pero distintos motivos se habían convertido en aliados y desde adolescentes conspiraban para hacer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra al mejor amigo de Alexander sin éxito por que no contaban con el apoyo de Ptolomeo y nunca se atrevieron a pedírselo, al estar éste emparentado al rey, tampoco Cráteros les seguía porque estimaba mucho a Alexander como para provocarle un dolor tan grande aunque tenía razones para odiar a la grulla emperifollada como solía llamarle.

El rencor del hijo mayor de Parmenión estallaba cada vez mas a menudo, el vino era en parte el mayor causante y sus pares lo toleraban nada mas porque era un excelente general, había demostrado su valía en Gaugamela a pesar de combatir ebrio, pero sus frecuentes excesos y amor al lujo estaban granjeándole la antipatía del resto de los hetairoi. Mientras más bebía Phillotas mas enmudecía Cassander y su alianza se iba desvaneciendo por un secreto que no tardaría en salir a la luz.

El hijo de Antípater había sucumbido ante las diez mil almas de Alexander mintiéndose a sí mismo y diciéndole a Phillotas cada vez con menos convicción que nada había entre el hijo de Zeus y él y que, los constantes llamados del rey a Cassander eran para reprenderle; Ante el escepticismo de su compañero, su aliado volvía a jurar que la caída de Hephaistión estaba cada vez mas cerca pero a éste no le pasaban desapercibidas las miradas de Cassander al hijo de Phillipo y no le creía nada.

"Tú también estás cambiando" pensaba cada vez que se veían y esto confirmaba sus temores provocándole alarma.

Primero había sido Ptolomeo, el hermano o hijo del lago como acostumbraban llamarle...en un principio era el consejero y los mareaba a todos hablando durante horas del libro que planeaba escribir acerca de sus hazañas durante las campañas. En las reuniones llevaba la voz principal y su tacto y sabiduría eran innegables, sin embargo ahora se limitaba a oír o asentir cada palabra que su hermano pronunciaba, escribía en silencio sin comunicarle a nadie sus progresos excepto a Alexander.

Cráteros era el ejecutor de las empresas donde se necesitaba sangre fría y rudeza junto a una enorme cuota de lealtad, para Phillotas era el hacedor del trabajo sucio y su rivalidad con Hephaistión crecía día a día por ver quien era el más importante para Alexander, por la filosofía de éste o la falta de cojones en los combates como le decía Cráteros que nunca había tenido pelos en la lengua y si éste representaba al pueblo, el brazo derecho de Alexander representaba a la nobleza.

Cleitos, el viejo amante de Phillipo, detestaba a los persas y le reprochaba al rey su mano blanda para tratarlos y el hecho de considerarlos iguales a ellos, sin embargo sus bravatas eran pasajeras y él también tenía un vínculo importante: su hermana Lanice había sido nodriza de Alexander.

Leonato,Pérdicas,Seleuco,Antígono, Péukestas y todos los demás eran títeres que siempre irían detrás sin osar a contradecirle, para ellos su amigo de la infancia era Aquiles y lo seguirían hasta el infierno.

Todos habían sido atraídos como mariposas a un candil, todos tenían vínculos con Alexander y éste sabia como hacerlos sentir importantes y parte de todo, ya fuese mediante regalos o muestras especiales de atención y afecto acababan invariablemente con los sesos sorbidos y cambiaban sin siquiera percatarse de que ya no eran ni la sombra de lo habían sido antes; A los ojos de Phillotas todos eran unas réplicas de su enemigo y ni siquiera sabía porqué lo odiaba tanto ya...Comentaba a quién quisiera oírle que las glorias de Alexander no serían nada sin la ayuda de su padre y suyas, pero éste no parecía darse cuenta y se las atribuía, ellos no ganaban nada sirviéndole ni su recompensa era suficiente ni su valía como hetairoi.

Cada vez que se cruzaba con Hephaistión se preguntaba cómo le afectaría la cercanía de Alexander, para ninguno era un secreto que hacia tiempo que habían dejado de ser sólo amigos, en Mieza apostaban a escondidas sobre el instante en que habían dejado de serlo; tal vez en sus excursiones a los bosques o en sus zambullidas matutinas en el río, pero nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta y él vínculo que ostentaban era muy grande, demasiado sagrado como para atreverse a seguirles o espiarles y dentro de cada uno bullía la esperanza de tener algo así un día.

Hephaistión era más alto, mas bello e infinitamente mas pagado de sí mismo, su padre le había enseñado a conocer a las personas a primera vista y su instinto nunca fallaba y conocía perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones de todos por lo que ningún gesto o reunión fortuita le sorprendían.

Se sabía amado por Alexander, aún por muchos deslices que su amante tuviera y adivinó el momento en que comenzó la relación con Cassander, una tarde se cruzó con él en el campamento y Peritas, al que llevaba a caminar, no le ladró como acostumbraba y en un gesto de altanería Cassander se agachó a acariciarlo y lo leyó en sus ojos.

El origen del rencor de Phillotas era de su constancia y sólo pudo reír ante la revelación de su "Aliado", conocía a Alexander y sabía que se saldría con la suya y esa unión entre los dos hetairoi y sus constantes conspiraciones ya no serían algo de lo que tuviese que preocuparse, ambos jóvenes eran poderosos más por ser hijos de importantes macedonios que por orgullo personal y juntos era difícil acusarles de algo pero, separados podría hacerlos pedazos.

También estaba Bagoas, no se sentía amenazado por muy exótico que el muchacho fuese, si su amigo consentía en tenerlo era por ser la representación de la caída de Darius III, era muy niño y Alexander haría o diría lo que éste deseara oír.

Desde el momento en que esos ojos grises se cruzaron con los suyos, Hephaistión sintió que su existencia tenía una meta y el destino trazado. Cuando ambos eran unos adolescentes se enfurecía cada vez que alguien miraba más de lo debido a su amigo y lo celaba como un tonto hasta que se percató de lo afortunado que era y de que si él quería dejarlo lo haría de todas formas. Pero Alexander siempre regresaba a él, nunca se iba del todo siendo parte de su naturaleza saber y meter la nariz en todas las cosas, se cansaba pronto al no encontrar a nadie que satisficiera sus exigencias.

Así había sido con Kampaspe, Thais y hasta con Olympias...Lo mismo sucedería con Bagoas y Cassander.

Su auto confianza y su mismo orgullo estaban a la altura del Olimpo: él era un engranaje, era una pieza tal que, si un día faltaba, todo el ser del hijo de Zeus se desmoronaría. Se mantenía tranquilo exteriormente pero ahora su amante acababa de casarse lo que no dejaba de desconcertarle y casi se sentía tan triste como seguramente lo estarían Bagoas y Cassander, si es que amaban a Alexander tanto como él.

- Estás callado tú ahora - observó Alexander deteniéndose entre las tiendas.

Hephaistión aspiró profundamente y sólo acarició su mano, amarle como lo hacía exigía grandes sacrificios y ya no podía pedirle que no fuera a ver a su esposa.

- No debería estar aquí...puede ser una falta de respeto a Oxiartes que estés aquí conmigo en lugar de ver a su hija, ella debe estar aguardándote - Sin decirle más lo abrazó y apretó en su mano el objeto que pensaba regalarle sin atreverse a hacerlo.

Alexander reprimió sus lágrimas y se quedó de pie viendo como se alejaba, flaqueaba y su valor le daba el ejemplo para seguir adelante aunque esto no era una guerra ni una campaña importante para nada que no fuera su deseo egoísta.

"Tus hijos serán mis sobrinos".

Esas palabras las había pronunciado en una de sus caminatas al bosque que bordeaba la academia de Mieza y ahora estaba a punto de acostarse con una mujer que ya no deseaba tanto y que ni siquiera tenia hermanas, apretó los puños y pasándose las manos por el rostro se dirigió a la tienda.

Al llegar vio que Roxana aún no llegaba y se limitó a observar el decorado, su madre no tardaría en enterarse y pronto tendría que leer sus palabras en sus acostumbradas cartas lo cual era mucho mejor que si se las lanzara al rostro, en su mente estaban patentes los ojos azules de Hephaistión y aún pensaba en él cuando sintió un ruido a sus espaldas.

Lo primero que pensó fue que Hephaistión le pediría que no lo hiciera e iba a formular una pregunta cuando su amigo lo silenció con un gesto. Todo su ser temblaba y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dominarse.

- Iba a dártelo antes pero no me pareció apropiado...- comenzó Hephaistión mostrándole un anillo y mirándolo a los ojos con evidente dolor prosiguió: - Quién me lo vendió me dijo que es de la época en que los hombres veneraban al sol y a las estrellas.

Alexander bajó la mirada y Hephaistión le tomó la mano derecha y lo colocó en su dedo en un gesto que lo sacudió de los pies a la cabeza. Pero no sólo a él, Roxana acababa de entrar en compañía de su séquito y se quedó paralizada al verles, iba a gritarles pero se contuvo: quería ver hasta dónde llegaría el descaro de Hephaistión.

"Pídeme que no lo haga...detenme " rogaba Alexander para sí, pero no podía sobrecargarlo con algo que él había decidido y tampoco estaba en él arrepentirse: necesitaba un heredero y lo tendría aunque tuviese que caminar hasta el infierno.

- Eres un buen hombre...un buen amigo...el mejor - balbuceó sabiendo que sonaba patético.

Hephaistión lo abrazó, ya no podía seguir fingiendo que nada le importaba y que siempre era el fuerte y el comprensivo: de todas las pruebas estaba ante la más dura.

- Deseo...deseo que tengas a tu hijo - musitó abrazándolo.

Alexander cerró los ojos y lo estrechó en sus brazos, habían sido unos ilusos al querer tomar el mundo con una sola mano olvidando lo obvio y jurándose que nada ni nadie los separaría ya que al avanzar y conquistar también asumían nuevas obligaciones y ese mismo peso del mundo recaía sobre sus hombros. Con dificultad se separó de él y acarició su rostro mientras acercaba sus labios a los suyos.

- Esto no es el fin, no temas Hephaistión, es sólo el comienzo - susurró deseando besarlo.

Roxana no toleró más y caminó resuelta hasta ambos, con todo lo que había oído y visto tenía mas que suficiente como para ver a su rey besar al maldito ese, ambos se voltearon desconcertados y Hephaistión salió.

Al verlo salir Cassander sintió una secreta satisfacción, su humillación en Babilonia estaba vengada y saliendo de entre las tiendas de las hetairas se apresuró a detenerlo lo que le resultó sencillo dado el estado de embriaguez de Hephaistión.

- ¿Qué quieres? - El amante de Alexander se volteó y lo contempló furioso de que lo viese destrozado.

- Vaya te ves realmente mal...He estado leyendo a Homero ¿Se te olvidó que Aquiles entregó su corazón a Briseida? Ella podía darle algo que Patroclo jamás podría: un heredero y he aquí que la leyenda se repite - Cassander sonrió y tomándolo con fuerza de un hombro agregó: - Ahora creo.

Hephaistión trató de soltarse y se tambaleó, a lo lejos se oyeron risas y Phillotas observaba todo mientras bebía abrazado una mujer persa.

- No sabes nada, tú no lo conoces como yo y eres sólo una ramera que atrae a su daimon pero Alexander no es un monstruo como lo eres tú así que déjame en paz. - masculló el hijo de Amyntor empujándolo lejos.

Cassander se revolvió como un tigre y arrojándolo al suelo exclamó:

- Jamás vuelvas a llamarme ramera o te mataré aquí mismo y todo el mundo pensará que te suicidaste al perder a Alexander.

Hephaistión se rió en su cara una vez más y esto lo cegó, girándose le hizo un gesto a Phillotas el que dejando a un lado a la mujer se acercó a ambos. El resto estaban lejos o demasiado borrachos como para darse cuenta o intervenir.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que vas a hacer? - exclamó sintiendo algo de temor.

- Ayúdame a llevarlo lejos de aquí...- susurró Cassander tomando a Hephaistión por debajo de los hombros - Nunca más volverá a reírse de mí ni a burlarse de ti.

- Están ebrios ambos lárguense de aquí o se van a arrepentir - les amenazó éste.

Phillotas dudó pero ayudando a Cassander lo sostuvo con fuerza sin imaginarse lo que éste haría.

- Cállate, si estás tan seguro de ti mismo o de Alexander entonces acércate a su tienda y oye como folla con la persa seguro será música para tus oídos.

El hijo mayor de Parmenión soltó una carcajada al ver palidecer a su rival y miró asombrado a Cassander pensando en que si se proponía mantenerle allí a la fuerza eso también le afectaría a él ¿tanto lo odiaba?.

-¿Estás seguro de que...? - balbuceó pero éste lo hizo callar con un grito y todos se dirigieron hacia allá ocultándose entre los arbustos.

- No puedes gritar ni llamar a tu guardia ¿qué harás eh, Patroclo? - jadeó Cassander en su oído.


	5. El odio

- Eres un maldito enfermo - exclamó Hephaistión tratando en vano de soltarse pero Phillotas lo tenía sujeto con firmeza del cuello y Cassander estaba prácticamente encima de él.

Dentro de la tienda Alexander trataba en vano de serenar a Roxana, no iba a mentirle acerca de Hephaistión ni a aceptar que algo que significaba tanto para él se fuera por el drenaje.

- Hay muchas clases de amor, Roxana - le dijo mientras se acercaba, ella lo miró furiosa y acercándose lo golpeó en el rostro con fuerza, lo amaba y lo odiaba desde que él se fijó en ella y ese deseo la llenó de satisfacción y luego de desolación al verlo junto a Hephaistión.

- Es la noche...es la noche de mi boda - jadeó enardecida -¡Y él te da eso! - gritó señalando el anillo.

Alexander se miró la mano y negó con la cabeza, Roxana se acercó y arrancándoselo lo lanzó lejos.

- No quiero nada suyo aquí, no quiero sentir su presencia tú eres mi esposo y me casé contigo, no con él.

Phillotas alzó ambas cejas y reprimió una exclamación y dándole un codazo a Cassander exclamó:

- Eso estará salvaje...creo que también me buscaré una mujer persa como Alexander.

Cassander no le respondió y tampoco Hephaistión.

- Sabes, no deberíamos estar aquí...estoy ebrio pero si Alexander se entera o alguien nos ve nos mandará a azotar.

Hephaistión estaba lívido, había escuchado todo y esa bofetada la había sentido como propia, veía las siluetas a través de la tienda y oía los jadeos de la mujer, cada movimiento eran para él como un golpe y apretaba los dientes...aquello lo estaba destrozando. Por su parte el hijo de Antípater no lo estaba pasando mejor, sus ojos color pedernal estaban fijos en Roxana y no era precisamente deseo lo que se leía en ellos.

Phillotas los observó y encogiéndose de hombros, soltó el cuello de Hephaistión y mirando a su compañero se alejó de allí en busca de alguna prostituta.

- Te ha salido el tiro por la culata, Cassander - el mejor amigo de Alexander se incorporó frotándose el cuello.

No obtuvo respuesta y sin mirarlo se alejó también sin querer pensar ni recordar nunca más lo que había oído.

Cassander si se quedó, necesitaba una razón para odiar a Alexander y ahora era su chance de tenerla, tenía que sacarlo de sí, desterrarlo y olvidarlo y no caer mas en sus brazos...porque desde esa humillación que pensaba en el creyendo que éste alguna vez lo llamaría nuevamente a su lado y resistiéndose a creer que fuera un juego.

Una vez en su tienda, Hephaistión se dejó caer como un fardo y lloró como no lo hacia desde que su madre había muerto, había logrado mantenerse firme pero el hijo de Antípater sabía como asestar un golpe y ni siquiera su propia desolación le había aliviado.

Phillotas meditaba mientras la mujer lo besaba y sólo sentía asco ¿cómo era posible que Alexander se acostara con una persa y la nombrara reina? Eso era llegar muy bajo y relegarlos a ellos a una categoría muy inferior, no había sido suficiente el mandar a su padre fuera como si fuese un estorbo...eso era algo que no le perdonaría.

- Déjame - exclamó apartando a la muchacha - Ustedes no son buenos ni siquiera para esto.

Con impaciencia se levantó y tirándole unas monedas miró a su alrededor, en algunas tiendas se oían risas y cantos, sin dudas todos celebraban el enlace pero si Alexander lo había hecho esperando una unión persa y macedonia esta no se apreciaba por ningún lado. Phillotas estaba molesto y caminaba bastante bien para estar borracho, recordaba el rostro de Cassander mirando las siluetas tras los matorrales y sus ojos le decían lo que sus labios no querian contarle: amaba a Alexander y eso le causaba aparte de celos mucha ira porque sentía que perdía a su aliado mas importante.

No necesitó caminar mucho para hallarlo y poniéndose frente a él lo observó bajando el mentón, sus mechones rubios le cayeron sobre el rostro y se quedó ahí rumiando en silencio sin decirle nada, lo conocía desde que era un niño y siempre le había parecido atractivo.

- ¿Me dirás o tendré que seguir adivinando? - miró a su alrededor - ¿Dónde dejaste a Hephaistión? Imagino que debes haberte divertido con él.

Cassander alzó las cejas, se le veía demacrado y triste.

- Me dio lástima...- exclamó mirando el broche de su capa con aire indiferente.

El malhumor del hijo de Parmenión se acrecentó y poniéndole una mano en el hombro le dijo:

- Alégrate he encontrado la forma de acabar con Alexander y nadie sospechará de nosotros.

Su amigo no respondió y hundiendo más su brazo en el hombro de éste añadió:

- ¿Desde cuando que te acuestas con él? Hephaistión te llamó ramera, vi tus ojos hace un rato y Alexander te duele ¡tú también acabaste cayendo ante él como todos! - gritó enfurecido.

- No sabes nada! Estás borracho como siempre, será tu bocota lo que nos hunda antes de cualquier cosa, Phillotas. - se defendió Cassander quitándose el brazo de encima - Parece que estuvieras celoso, ¡soy yo el que se folla a Alexander y no es al revés! Lo conozco demasiado como para caer ante él así que no digas sandeces.

Phillotas se sentó al borde de la cama.

- Lo envenenaremos, he hablado con dos pajes y están dispuestos a hacerlo.

- ¿Unos pajes? Pensé que ésta vez si te meterías al río...- musitó Cassander con arrogancia, lo que terminó por acabar con la paciencia de su interlocutor el que poniéndose de pie lo increpó duramente.

- ¿De parte de quién estás? No he olvidado cuando querías verlo muerto, cuando decías que tú lo harías mejor...hemos pensado en esto desde hace años.

Tomándolo del rostro lo miró con ira y dolor, el rostro de Cassander se mantuvo imperturbable y sólo su mano derecha evidenció un ligero temblor, Phillotas nunca había actuado así con él y lo desconocía.

- No estabas borracho...vi como mirabas a Hephaistión, querías...- Balbuceó el hijo de Antípater pero su compañero se acercó con violencia y lo hizo callar besándolo torpemente, Cassander recordó un beso similar en medio de un pasillo iluminado con teas, discutía con Alexander sobre sus creencias y le gritaba que con su comportamiento estaba deshonrando a Macedonia y a Aristóteles, de improviso él se volteó y Cassander pensó lo peor, casi sintió el golpe de antemano y pensó que lo merecía por acabar con su paciencia pero en lugar de eso unos labios cálidos rozaron los suyos con lentitud, impresionado se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta y sin dudarlo se lo devolvió con pasión y lo empujó hasta el rellano, asió su capa y tirando del broche con el león dorado de Macedonia buscó su boca como un poseso.

Abrió los ojos, ahora era Phillotas el que le acariciaba pero no sentía nada, no había amor ni siquiera deseo en la forma como éste lo tocaba y fue esa falta de cualquier afecto o simpatía lo que le repugnó más que el hecho de que su amigo quisiera acostarse con él. Cassander, al igual que Alexander sabía como inspirar a los demás y ningún arrebato como este le causaba sorpresa.

Lentamente alejó al otro hetairoi.

-No...lo haces sólo porque lo odias y sabes que el me tuvo.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Míranos, ve a tu alrededor y ve en dónde estamos! Rodeados de persas y relegados como perros que nadie quiere. Creí que eras mi amigo y que estarías conmigo siempre pero hueles a él, tus ojos han cambiado y ahora me rechazas.

Sin mirarlo caminó hasta la salida de la tienda, que lucía mucho mas ordenada y austera que la suya y con acento dolido murmuró:

- Lo haré solo, ya no puedo contar contigo...lo que mas me enoja es que tú sabias lo que él era y ahora eres una más de sus almas.

El sirviente se apresuró a ocultarse, lo había sospechado desde antes y ahora tenia la ocasiónn perfecta para desenmascararlos a ambos y contarle a su superior, se ganaría su aprecio lo cual no era poco. Siguió a Phillotas y lo vio hablando con unos jóvenes pajes y otros oficiales, tras sonreir se dirigió a la tienda de su superior y comenzó:

- Señor...tengo algo importante que deciros, es sobre unos hetairos de nuestro rey...creo, señor, que están conspirando para envenenarle - Acto seguido le relató la extraña conversación entre los dos hijos de los mayores colaboradores del difunto rey Phillipo y, ahora, de Alexander.

Hephaistión lo escuchó atentamente, sentía la cabeza mas despejada y tras prometerle que sería recompensado se envolvió en una manta, el aire frío se colaba por el campamento y extrañaba por primera vez su hogar, comprendió que tenía que proceder con mano firme y discreción. Llamó a dos miembros de su confianza y les ordenó seguir cada uno de los movimientos de ambos generales, al salir el aire gélido le golpeó como un cuchillo y distinguió la grácil silueta de Bagoas junto a la de otro paje y sonriendo se abrió paso entre los caballos somnolientos, todos parecían estar muertos muy pocos estaban en sus puestos, con un nudo en la garganta recordó la escena vista hace unas horas.

Amanecía y con paso firme entró a la tienda de Alexander, Roxana dormía abrazada a éste, sus cabellos negros y rizados estaban desparramados sobre el pecho del rey y se veia feliz como una bestia deliciosamente saciada, contempló la cama desordenada y apretó los dientes al distinguir unos rasguños finos en el cuello de Alexander.

"No eres más que una mujerzuela salvaje...no sabes cuanto siento que el heredero de Alexander vaya a gestarse en tu vientre...hubiera preferido a una macedonia en lugar de verte a ti ahí con él".

Serenándose se acercó tranquilamente y tocó con suavidad la frente de su amigo, al menos estaba dormido.

Alexander abrió los ojos y sonrió, lo que le recordó cuando dormían juntos en Pella y lo despertaba así, se reconoció en su mirada brillante de un tono entre celeste y gris y también sonrió.

- Tenemos un problema serio, ven conmigo. - susurró Hephaistión antes de salir.

El aire olía a humedad y supo que no era de mañana todavía, con cuidado se levantó del lecho, se sentí agotado y al inclinarse para ponerse la túnica el cuello le escoció, aspiró hondo y tomando el anillo volvió a ponerlo en su dedo y caminó hasta una tinaja con agua, se lavó el rostro, el torso y se sintió mas vivo.

- Ponte esto, todos duermen - Sin decirle más le tendió una capa gruesa e iba a avanzar cuando Alexander lo tomó por un hombro y lo miró al rostro.- ¿ Qué sucede...? - trató de reir - No tengo un monstruo en la cara ¿o sí?.

Éste negó con la cabeza y sin decirle nada lo abrazó con fuerza hundiendo el rostro en su hombro, Hephaistión movió los labios y su barbilla tembló pero se contuvo y besó las marcas en su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban instintivamente su cintura.

- Pensé que te había perdido - sollozó sin querer decirle de la broma de Cassander y Phillotas.

- Nunca me perderás ni siquiera si Hades nos lleva un día, después de este mundo hay otro y si no: lo inventaremos,Hephaistión.

Caminaron por el campamento, parecían dos espíritus que vagaban por los lugares que habían conocido, el frío arreciaba y unas diminutas partículas blancas comenzaron a caer del cielo, Alexander apretó la cintura de su amigo y lo interrogó en silencio.

- No te gustará lo que voy a decirte Alexander - acarició su rostro y continuó - Una vez te advertí que Phillotas quería traicionarte, en Egipto ¿lo recuerdas? Pues bien anoche uno de mis soldados lo oyó hablando con Cassander en la tienda de éste y planeaban envenenarte.

El rostro de Alexander se tornó pálido y sin apartar los ojos de su amante exclamó:

- ¿ Fue por lo de Parmenión? ¿Lo de Roxana? Si otro me lo hubiera dicho no lo habría creido...él nunca ha estado conforme con mi forma de ser y para mí es casi un hermano ¿tienes pruebas? Las necesitaremos.

- Las obtendré, no te apenes más de lo necesario ninguno de ellos lo vale.

- Mi padre tenia razón cuando mas alto llegan los hombres, mas quieren los dioses derribarlos.

Alexander miró al cielo y lloró en silencio.

- Trae a Cassander lo haremos confesar aunque tenga que partirle la cara yo mismo.

- Como digas...- Hephaistión se llevó el puño al corazón y le dio la espalda, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, todo el mundo creía que él era un arrastrado, una sombra y un imbécil con bonita apariencia...nada podía estar mas alejado de la realidad y se vengaría de ambos por hacerle ver al único hombre que amaba en su vida revolcándose con una mujer de baja estofa.

"Me subestimaste Cassander y me encargaré de que ambos cuelguen y sean alimento para los cuervos aquí mismo." pensó sin sentir los copos de nieve que caían sobre todo su ser.


	6. El Ocaso

Aquella mañana fue de despedidas, Parmenión partió a Ecbatana apenas despuntó el sol tal como Alexander se lo había ordenado, a su despedida asistieron sólo sus compañeros, los jóvenes estaban demasiado ebrios para asistir y algunos hasta se sentían aliviados de que se fuera, le temían por su vasta experiencia en combate y su sabiduría.

El último en hablar con él fue Phillotas, Nicanor uno de sus hermanos menores había muerto en batalla, Alexander les observó a ambos ,padre e hijo, conversando en lo alto de una colina y sintió una sensación extraña dentro de él, hace mucho que el viejo estratega no compartía sus decisiones y se alejaban más y mas el uno del otro creando una distancia que era sabida por todos, la vieja generación de macedonios leales, la nueva y el imperio que iba creándose bajo sus pies con extranjeros era como un inmenso mar que amenazaba con desbordarse, cerca de allí Cassander miraba con sentimientos encontrados a su amigo de la infancia sin saber que pensar acerca de la escena de la noche anterior.

- Es un buen hombre y te ama por serlo tu también - murmuró Cleitos apretando su hombro y rascándose la cabeza se alejó rumbo al lugar donde estaban las hetairas.

- Siento que termina una etapa de nuestras vidas, hermano, eso no tiene por que ser malo - Ptolomeo sonrió y también le dejo solo.

Alexander asintió y pensó en Hephaistión, lo conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano y confiaba en su discreción y prudencia, Cassander no debía sospechar nada ni tampoco Phillotas hasta que las pruebas estuviesen en su mano, aunque enviaba lejos a Parmenión el ejército seguía dependiendo de él y la jugada debía ser certera y no dejar motivo para objeciones.

Un golpe fuerte como el acto de quemar Persépolis era lo que necesitaba para que sus hombres recuperaran la fe, su casamiento contrario a lo que esperaba no fue de mucha ayuda y Roxana resultó ser mas fogosa y posesiva de lo que esperaba, tal vez si hubiese tenido tiempo habría hecho caso a su madre pero ahora necesitaba un heredero como fuera.

- Que extraño es verte sin tu sombra.

- No le llames así - El hijo de Filipo se giró y observó detenidamente a Cassander ocultando lo que sentía para que el otro no lo viera reflejado en sus ojos. Desde hacia mucho que no se veían a solas ni intercambiaban mas que las palabras de rigor, para él verlo le recordaba el incidente en Babilonia y su debilidad.

Cassander esbozó una sonrisa de maldad y mirando sus labios sintió ganas de besarlo, deseaba borrar el sabor de su amigo de su boca y ansiaba el de Alexander, ninguna noche había sido tranquila para él desde lo de Babilonia y no había momento en que no deseara la muerte de la sombra.

Alexander bajó la mirada, en los ojos de Cassander se advertía el deseo como una llamarada, su ánimo flaqueó y exclamó:

- Espero que Phillotas no sienta la partida de su padre, tú ¿no extrañas al tuyo?.

- ¿Ya me quieres lejos? De no conocerte diría que planeaste seducirme y hacer que Hephaistión me humillara pero al verlo después comprendí que no fue así.

- ¿Yo seducirte? - jadeó y alzó una ceja incrédulo.

Cassander rió en voz alta y se encaminó a encontrarse con Phillotas dejándole absolutamente desconcertado.

Hephaistión esbozó una sonrisa y caminó hasta dónde estaba su amigo, Phillotas y Cassander veían alejarse la comitiva de Parmenión.

- He averiguado algo con unos mozos al servicio de Phillotas, la conjura está bien estructurada y en todos se advierte el odio hacia los persas y medos que conforman tu servicio personal, introduje a un espía entre ellos y pronto lo sabremos todo - poniendo una mano en su hombro agregó: - No te aflijas por ello, quiero solicitar tu permiso para hacerlos hablar.

La sangre del hijo de Filipo se heló, su amigo nunca había solicitado esa dispensa antes y mirándolo exclamó:

- Sabes que lo tienes...¿Por qué me lo pides, los demás entenderán cuando presentemos pruebas, si el consejo lo sabe podríamos tener problemas.

- Alexander ¿Crees que aún con las pruebas en mi mano y tu testimonio bastarán para hacer confesar o inculpar a Cassander? A mi juicio es tan culpable como el otro.Ah no ser que no deseas que lo inculpe por esto que pone en peligro...- Hephaistión fue acallado por un súbito beso de su amante, cada fibra de su cuerpo se erizó, estaban a la vista de todos allí solos en lo alto de la colina.

- Aun crees que lo amo...no te tortures más, tienes mi permiso y mi corazón siempre.

La barbilla del hijo de Amyntor tembló y apretando los puños trató de evitar que las lagrimas rodasen por su rostro en el que se advertía una pequeña cicatriz en el pómulo izquierdo. Los ojos grises de Alexander estaban fijos en los suyos y en su rostro había ternura y dolor.

- Durante las campañas, Aquiles, he tratado de serte útil y cumplir a cabalidad para no deshonrarte ni dar motivos a que se hable que mi lugar es sólo por ser quién soy, he soportado tu ausencia y me dueles Alexander...te necesito, tu voz, tus ojos...yo...acepte tu matrimonio, acepto a ese muchacho sirviéndote aún sin poder dormir tranquilo pero Cassander...Nunca he olvidado lo de Babilonia.

- Hephaistión, siempre me he arrepentido de eso y nunca ni cuando mi demonio lo gritaba lo amé más que a ti, ni lo deseé más que a ti...Tú eres mi vida, Patroclo a ti te he dado mi corazón y todo lo que ninguno de mis hombres tendrá jamás. - Alexander lo abrazó y besando sus mejillas secó sus lágrimas.

Ambos se abrazaron llenos de emoción y fuerza, Phillotas que observaba la escena se volvió hasta Cassander que veía alejarse la comitiva y pegándole un codazo exclamó con la voz llena de veneno:

- No mantienen la compostura ni ahora, nunca ha merecido ser rey ¿ese es el hombre que turba tus sueños?-.

El hijo de Antípater se volteó y sus ojos se entrecerraron, su amigo lo empujó obligándole a descender con una risa sarcástica.

- Alexander... Esto - Comenzó Hephaistión aún conmovido.

- Esto...no es nada, entiéndelo, Cassander no significó ni significa nada.

Phillotas abrió la boca, eso sobrepasaba sus sueños más descabellados y rió fuerte, ambos se sobresaltaron y los ojos de Alexander se encontraron con otros que destellaban perfidia, celos y algo más.

- No queríamos interrumpir, Alexander - se excusó patéticamente Phillotas asumiendo el tono paternal que siempre adoptaba con él. - Tus amores son como hojas llevadas por el viento y todos en el campamento lo saben.

Furioso por la intromisión y consciente del odio de Cassander hacia ambos, Alexander alzó un brazo y haciendo un gesto a Cráteros que bebía sentado junto a Ptolomeo los llamó y les ordenó:

- Detengan a Phillotas por conspiración en mi contra, quiero saber de su boca los nombres de los involucrados y ustedes serán los encargados de sacárselo usando lo que consideren necesario.

- ¡No puedes hacer esto, maldito chiquillo! - gritó Phillotas debatiéndose entre los dos generales.

Alexander no se inmutó y mirando a Cassander pasó junto a él y susurró:

- Si sabes algo habla ahora o correrás la misma suerte que él.

- Hijo de puta...haces esto por Hephaistión - jadeó Cassander ronco de rabia.

Mientras Ptolomeo arrastraba a Phillotas, Hephaistión mirando a Cassander musitó:

- Agradece la oportunidad que el rey te está dando, yo lo se todo hijo de Antípater

Cassander rió y tomándolo del cuello lo arrojó al suelo y gritó:

- No lo voy a delatar, podrás matarme pero de mí no oirás nada, ¿tomar lo que él me da? Las sobras ¿eso dices? Que acuda a mí cada vez que tú no estés como si yo fuera la puta oficial de tu rey - escupió.

- Retráctate - Hephaistión se incorporó y sacando su espada volvió a exclamar: - Retráctate, estás insultando al Rey delante de todo el campamento y no te lo voy a permitir.

- Jajaja ¿me degollarás aquí frente a todo el mundo? Oh, noble Hephaistión.

Los soldados se habían acercado y hasta Bagoas atisbaba mirando con temor cómo los dos amantes de Alexander, ambos apuestos, de noble cuna y conocedores suyos desde la niñez se peleaban a gritos frente a todo el mundo, cerca de él Roxana miraba asustada y complacida porque ese escándalo no podía terminar en otra cosa que no fuera la ejecución.

Ambos habían sacado sus espadas y se estudiaban listos para atacarse, Alexander jadeaba de la impresión mientras el espectro de su padre le decía al oído:

- Siembra vientos y esto es lo que cosecharás, en mis tiempos los generales y los amantes respetaban a su rey, mira como todos presencian la tormenta que has ayudado a construir. Mira tu ruina hijo mío ¿esto es lo que Aquiles puede hacer?.

Alexander apoyó la mano en la frente y contempló a sus tropas, desde el primer hasta el último hombre sintió el hálito de la insurrección, el descontento y la escena de los dos hombres que amaba enfrentándose con el poder y la furia de un ciclón.

- Tu no lo hiciste mejor que yo ¿olvidaste tu boda? ¿olvidaste que entrabas a violar a mi madre llamándola perra epirota? Bastardo... Así me llamaste antes de desterrarme ¿Quién eres ahora? Regresa al Hades, yo soy hijo de Zeus - exclamó respondiéndole al espectro de su padre, sin querer había elevado el tono de voz y éste era el mismo que usaba en las batallas arengando a sus hombres y el miedo se apoderó de éstos.

Cassander bajó la espada, en sus noches u encuentros íntimos con él había aprendido a conocer el demonio de su amante, a temerle, a amarlo y odiarlo pero ahora lo veía al igual que todo el mundo.

Hephaistión contemplaba a Alexander de pie frente a todos con la túnica ondeando, las heridas de guerra en su pecho, el cabello revuelto y los ojos destellando terror, de todos era el quién mas conocía y sufría su influjo ¿podía ser de otra forma, no la había ya que, compartían el lecho.

- ¿A quién le habla, ¿Se volvió loco, Miren sus ojos, su rostro es la furia de los dioses y que alguien nos apiade - balbuceaban los macedonios, los persas hablaban en su lenguaje conocedores de entes malignos pero nadie ni sus mas allegados osaban mirarlo a los ojos.

Alexander avanzó hacia todos y mirando a sus hombres, sus amantes, a Roxana y sus seguidores gritó:

- Si, ¡Yo soy hijo de Zeus! Y les digo a todos que seguiré hasta que no quede ni un centímetro de tierra por conquistar, he sangrado, he llorado, he sufrido junto a todos ustedes ¿y es así como me pagan? Cada uno tiene derecho a apoyarse en mi hombro, a contarme sus pesares y no hay arma destinada a herirme que no haya cumplido su objetivo...¡Yo voy adelante siempre! ¿Y es así como me pagan? Con descontento, avaricia, celos - su mirada se clavó en los dos generales - He sangrado por cada uno, es su turno de hacerlo por mí.

Al callar, el silencio se extendió como un sudario y se escuchó el grito de una poderosa voz pidiendo clemencia, Alexander sonrió y señalando el lugar en donde Ptolomeo y Cráteros sonsacaban la verdad a Phillotas susurró:

- Así gritan los que no me siguen.- acto seguido cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Al abrir los ojos se llevo una sorpresa mayúscula al encontrar allí a Cassander el que evidenciaba grandes ojeras y se veía tan pálido como el mismo rey. Mirando alrededor buscó a Hephaistión pero Cassander exclamó:

- Tu sombra se halla deteniendo a los pajes acusados de querer envenenarte, Rey - susurró con los ojos fijos en él.

Alexander no se inmutó, estaba exhausto y apenas recordaba momentos fugaces del día anterior.

- ¿Sólo a esto...viniste?.

- No he venido sólo a esto...- Éste sentía los labios resecos y se los mordió al ver las marcas en la piel de Alexander, frutos de tantas batallas, aún estaba impresionado y asustado por la violencia de su demonio.

Éste alzó las cejas y sus ojos palidecieron, las sienes le palpitaban y aguardaba el resto conteniendo la respiración. abrió la boca y la cerró de inmediato confundido y sin saber bien como reaccionar.

-¿A que has venido, realmente? - inquirió con la voz un poco forzada.

El hijo de Antípater apretó los puños y miró a lo lejos, más allá del rey y mas allá del campamento...llegó hasta su juventud, hasta los prostíbulos que recorría junto a Phillotas admirándolo por su cinismo y por su valor en la batalla.

"No se por qué lo hago " pensó encontrándose con los ojos de Alexander.

- Han encontrado culpable al hijo de Parmenión - Pasó por su lado y se contuvo de acariciarle, todo le lastimaba, las marcas, sus ojos, su belleza y su autoridad.

Alexander había cerrado los ojos y los abrió rápidamente, al sentirlo pasar por su lado hizo ademán de detenerlo pero se arrepintió, Notando eso, Cassander susurró:

- Nunca quise ni intenté quitarte la vida.

- Eres un...- susurró Alexander pero Cassander lo silenció e inclinándose le dio un profundo beso.

- No quiero oírlo ni estar aquí cuando le atraviesen los venablos- exclamó y salió en silencio.

Hephaistión silbaba una vieja tonada que acostumbraba hacer cuando niño y salía a cazar con su padre por los bosques de Eordea, todos los generales, incluido Cassander, habían aceptado la culpabilidad de Phillotas y no le extrañó que su ex amigo saliese del salón, sólo él y Alexander sabían que era tan cómplice y merecedor de un juicio similar pero decidió callar para evitar una guerra civil en Macedonia.

- Buen trabajo muchacho - La sonrisa irónica de Cleitos decía mucho más que él mismo.

Ptolomeo alzó las cejas y le sonrió con complicidad, a causa de esto, la mayoría le odiaba y lo culpaban por el deterioro mental de Alexander y sus malas decisiones. Pero no le interesaba y guardando el grueso rollo de acusaciones se dirigió hacia la tienda de su amante y amigo para informarle, para su sorpresa lo encontró repuesto y preparado.

- Ya está hecho...- susurró observando su tez pálida.

Alexander asintió y pasó por su lado sin mirarle, recordaba pocas cosas del día anterior pero su discusión con Cassander estaba patente en su cabeza.

- ¿Quiénes irán? - preguntó con aire ausente.

Hephaistión suspiró y apoyándose en uno de los pilares contestó lentamente:

- Cleitos y Antígono.

-Buena decisión, bien hecho. - su voz se quebró pero reponiéndose salió de la tienda.

Fue en el ocaso cuando los venablos atravesaron a Phillotas, en vida fue un excelente general de caballería y no ha habido ninguno que haya podido igualarle, al igual que con Parmenión sus muertes eran necesarias. Alexander decidió continuar hacia la India pero nada era igual, su cordura y actos eran puestos en duda por los mismos hetairoi y tras el asesinato de Cleitos no volvió a cruzar palabra con el hijo de Antípater.


	7. Alcanzando el cielo

**Alcanzando el cielo**

Ecbatana, la ciudad de las colinas y las flores, de todos los miembros del ejército no existía ninguno que no admirara esa ciudad y se sintiera secretamente agradecido por hallarse en terreno conocido y no en esos inhóspitos parajes de la India, tras la muerte de Cleitos en Maracanda el temperamento de Alexander variaba como si éste nadara entre varias aguas que amenazaban ahogarlo y se pasaba entre sus obsesiones y el control absoluto de todos los territorios.

Hephaistión cabalgaba detrás de él, desde la ejecución de Phillotas que se hablaban únicamente lo necesario y él evitaba cruzarse con Cassander que estaba alegre por estar junto a Yolas, su hermano menor. El hijo de Amyntor oía con tristeza los rumores sobre el estado de Roxanna y apenas prestaba atención a Dripetis, su esposa.

Para Alexander el poder regresar a Babilonia era un triunfo, la herida en su pulmón jamás le dejaba en paz y su ambición se extendía hacia Arabia, los motines, la sangre, las lluvias estaban agotándolo y su demonio no se saciaba ni con el pavor que inspiraba, el descontento había crecido hasta límites inimaginables en los dominios de Poros y necesitaba alegrar a sus pobres hombres. La época del verano era propicia y el aroma de las flores facilitaba el trato, volteándose miró a su Quiliarca, conocía cada herida de su cuerpo y ver la tristeza y gravedad acentuadas en sus ojos le dolía, montado en su alazán con los cabellos largos y aspecto descuidado se veía imponente, no merecía eso ya que no había un general mas atractivo en todo el ejército, exceptuando a Cassander que reía junto a Yolas comentando la belleza de las mujeres persas a las que consideraba escoria.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Hephaistión se mantuvo inconmovible, los ojos de Alexander se llenaron de lágrimas y los eunucos y sus cercanos comentaron que el Rey lloraba de alegría por hallarse en la bella Ecbatana, prorrumpiendo en vítores y lanzándoles pétalos de flores a modo de bienvenida.

Pérdicas fue el encargado de ordenar las tropas, los generales de mayor rango tomaron prácticamente por asalto el palacio y se zambulleron en los baños como niños con juguete nuevo, ante esto Alexander se alzó de hombros y observó a su amigo de la infancia recordando el por qué de ese distanciamiento tan doloroso.

_La tienda apenas se sujetaba, las cuatro estacas de los costados se bamboleaban a raíz del viento y los mapas y pergaminos del rey amenazaban con volarse junto a las cartas de Olympias. Hephaistion aguardaba con tensa calma mientras afuera las tropas se mantenían inmóviles esperando la respuesta a sus plegarias._

_Alexander lo miró, releía una carta de Aristóteles reprochándole su trato con Calístenes, hasta su maestro tan querido no entendía su proceder ¿era el vino? ¿Eran sus demonios o se trataba sólo de Cassander?. Había tratado de mantener su palabra pero el vino era demasiado fuerte y siempre quería más._

_- Alexander lo que hacemos está mal, la gente tiene derecho a ser libre y los hombres también lo tienen al querer regresar ¿Existirá un día ejército que siga a un hombre como nosotros te hemos seguido a ti? Podrías llevarnos hasta las puertas del infierno y lanzarnos al fuego del Hades si quisieras._

_El fuego iluminaba el semblante de Hephaistión, afuera, la lluvia y las víboras acababan con hombres y bestias, y no dejaba de llover, Alexander miraba danzar las llamas, indiferente a lo que ocurría en su entorno. Molesto con sus tropas, maldiciendo y buscando la forma de cruzar el río sin importar el costo._

_- Entonces…tú también estás de acuerdo con la insurrección ¿Acaso justificas el dominio persa contra Grecia? Poco falta para que me llames tirano y me entregues – Alzando sus ojos grises tomó a Hephaistión por la barbilla y besándolo con furia susurró: -Entrégame entonces y proclámate como líder de esto quiero ver si tienes la sangre fría para hacer todo lo que he hecho, tú que odias la guerra…Quiero ver si eres capaz de hacer que cesen en su amotinamiento y crucen el condenado río._

_Soltándolo volvió a su lugar y exclamó con acento desgarrado:_

_-Primero Phillotas, luego Cleitos y ahora tú, esos son mis amigos…Lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera ¡De cualquiera! Menos de ti ¿No oyes a mi corazón sangrar?- tosió y se llevó la mano al pecho, asustado y consternado su amigo se acercó y al borde de las lágrimas jadeó:_

_- Déjame ayudarte, me acusas de odiarte y sabes que te he amado siempre…pero no me pidas que me quede sentado tranquilo viendo como tu demonio te come vivo Alexander…Alexander óyete hablar y mira lo que haces, te estás traicionando a ti mismo. Tus hombres te odian por no querer atender razones míralos – Extendió el brazo señalándoselos._

_Alexander dejó de respirar y observándolos los amedrentó con sus ojos, no se oyó ni una palabra y todos bajaron las cabezas, su amante, su amigo tenía razón pero ¿Cómo no le entendía? Él añoraba las conquistas y su homonoia._

_- Te temen, nadie se atreve a decirte las cosas a la cara, mi obligación es hacerlo, y no lo hago sólo por mí, sino que por todos…- Su voz se quebró pero se mantuvo firme. _

_Su mirada gris pasó junto a todos y riendo exclamó:_

_- Estoy rodeado de cobardes ¡Hablen!...Me has desautorizado frente a mis hombres Hephaistion, vete.¡VETE!- empujándolo lo echó a gritos frente a todo el campamento, los soldados bajaron la cabeza, si Hephaistión no lograba hacerlo entrar en razón, nadie podría y las miradas furiosas se dirigían al joven Bagoas, para muchos él era el principal culpable del estado del Rey y en muchos corazones asesinarlo era la única opción._

- ¿No te bañarás? – gritó Ptolomeo haciéndole gestos.

Turbado por el recuerdo Alexander negó con la cabeza y se retiró a la habitación real, al final Hephaistión había tenido razón, mientras se desvestía solo, pensaba en la forma de poder acercarse y hablar con él, lo necesitaba y la lejanía que había comenzado antes de ese incidente en la India estaba enloqueciéndolo. De pronto sintió que alguien entraba y se volvió extrañado, Bagoas estaba ahora al servicio de Ptolomeo y sus ayudantes de cámara eran todos macedonios. Demostrando con eso que regresaba lentamente a sus orígenes sin querer repetirse una vez más la pregunta: "Hijo de Zeus o de Filipo?".

- ¿No te alegra regresar? Nos tuviste ahogándonos en la India en tu maldito afán por cruzar el condenado río, Háblame ahora si no te volviste cobarde, como según tú lo somos todos – Le reprochó Cassander avanzando hacia él.

- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? Dejé órdenes expresas con la guardia real. – Replicó ásperamente Alexander.

Cassander rió y lo abrazó por detrás besándole el cuello: - Me deseas tanto como yo a ti reconócelo y acabemos con esto - Para su asombro Alexander lo apartó, y contrariado exclamó: - ¿Ahora qué te pasa? Creí que los prejuicios habían quedado olvidados, si es por tu sombra…-.

- No te refieras nunca más a él así, déjame sólo, cuando dije que no quería ver a nadie era justamente eso. Desde mi niñez que siempre lo quise todo y al tomar la regencia de macedonia debiste vislumbrar que no me tendrías sólo para tí,

- Ese fue su problema... desde que era un niño lo quise todo, igual que tú, nos llevaste lejos, sacrificaste a la mitad de tu ejército en venganza, nos hiciste marchar por el desierto, nos mataste Alexander... ¿Qué querías que hiciera contigo? he llevado hasta donde tu me llevaste – se burló abiertamente Cassander.

Alexander sonrió y riendo a carcajadas replicó:

- ¿Yo te instigué para esto? pediste imposibles desde que éramos niños.¿Hacer conmigo? Cómo se nota que no me conoces, No como Hephaistión al que extraño tanto…– por sus ojos pasó un brillo tétrico y prosiguió: - Sí, mírame a los ojos y óyeme, a él lo deseo, en mis sueños y quiero poseerlo hasta la eternidad, mi sangre clama a gritos por su aroma y sus ojos son mi paz – Tomándolo del rostro con fuerza lo obligó a mirarlo: - Tú, tu has sido una copia, un mal reflejo de él y por estar acostándome contigo estoy así, desquiciado…no tengo tranquilidad y me hastias,Cassander.

Furioso el orgulloso macedonio que minutos antes se vanagloriaba ante su hermano de ser el amante de Alexander le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero el otro sin notarlo prosiguió, sin ver que Yolas entraba para traerle una copa de agua.

- Nunca serás como él, eres macedonio, los tres lo somos pero Hephaistión es único, en cambio rameras como tú encuentro con sólo chasquear los dedos, en la India, en Egipto, aquí en donde quiera las hay. Mira en lo que te has convertido, hijo de Antípater, mira en lo que te he convertido yo.

Por única respuesta su par se zafó con brusquedad y con los ojos inyectados en sangre masculló:

- De tu incapacidad para amar podría esperar lo que fuera, pero no esto…me la pagarás.

El golpe de Cassander se confundió con el sonido de la bandeja y las copas al caer, Alexander se tambaleó y se apoyó en la cama mientras la sangre goteaba por su nariz, pero sus reflejos seguían siendo perfectos y tomando del brazo a Cassander se lo torció obligándole a quedar en una posición de servidumbre frente a un busto de Hephaistión.

- MÍRALO... MÍRALO BIEN MALDITO IMBÉCIL...Jamás serás él... él es luz y tu... tú ni siquiera llegas a eso... siempre te has mantenido a sus espaldas y siempre estarás por debajo de sus sandalias...- masculló y empujándole al suelo lo miró con desprecio. -Esa será tu tortura, tener que mirarle hacia arriba siempre, en el lugar que no alcanzarías aunque nacieras de nuevo.

Cassander se debatió como un animal herido, el rostro del rey era furia y locura unidas por un hilo invisible y, en su dolorosa posición, recordó la primera vez que ambos estuvieron juntos, mucho antes de Babilonia y que ninguno de los dos juró comentarían a nadie nunca porque para ambos el haberse besado, acariciado e intimado de esa forma en que lo hicieron era una traición a sus almas por el hecho de tener tantas diferencias y posiciones opuestas en todo y más que nada por algo aterrador y que sólo ellos sabían que los unía.

El líder de la caballería de los hetairoi se soltó ágilmente del agarre de su rey y revolviéndose como una pantera le gritó, con el alma, sin importarle que Yolas estuviese ahí.

- Cuídate de mí, Alexander... quise ser tu amigo, fui tu amante y lo habría seguido siendo a pesar de tu mujer persa y de toda esa basura asiática de la que te rodeas... a pesar de tu maldito Hephaistión que trata de conciliar lo que tu descompones... para ti y para mí no hay más que una salida. – Tomándolo del cuello lo apretó odiándolo, mirando en esos ojos gris que tanto había deseado, pensando en todo lo que había hecho para estar cerca de él... en todas las estupideces que había cometido por estar con él, por salvarle la vida, por dirigir la punta de su caballería, le temblaron los labios y reprimió algunas lágrimas de furia. - Fui como un vil sustituto de tu quiliarca con el que no hablas ya, yo que también conozco a tu daimon, yo que tengo que soportar tus miserias y las sobras del afecto que te quedan – jadeó y mascullando las palabras añadió: - ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?¡.

- Hermano…- balbuceó Yolas asustado, al verlo Alexander palideció y Cassander lo soltó y salió raudo del lugar.

- Vete, no quiero ver a nadie…sólo retirate, Yolas – susurró Alexander dándole la espalda.

El joven Yolas lo miró atónito y aterrado, la escena había sido dolorosa y violenta pero lo que más le impresionó fue ver lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano y el empujón que le propinó como si no fuera nada para él.

Los generales habian terminado de retozar en los baños que una vez ocuparon Darius y toda su pompa real, Pérdicas les anunció que el banquete real iba a comenzar al anochecer para celebrar el regreso, nadie lo dijo pero muchos hubieran deseado que ese regreso se refiriera a Pella. Ninguno lo decía abiertamente pero era sabido del alejamiento entre Alexander y su Quiliarca y cómo eso estaba afectándoles a todos.

- ¿No le has visto? – Ptolomeo tomó del brazo a Hephaistión y pasándose la mano por la barbilla agregó: - Está destruyéndose, nunca aprecié a Cassander y todos sabemos que te ama, tú no le mientes ni lo adulas y por eso es así contigo de ti solo salen verdades – sonrió: - Yo daría todo lo que tengo por haber estado cercano así a Alexander, saber lo que piensa o cree pero finalmente tú estás en su corazón…Hephaistión si fuera tú iría a verle, los hombres no están contentos y sus acciones cada día son mas extrañas.

- ¿Crees que no me duele verle así? Tu sabes lo que siento por Alexander, todos…- vaciló – Ya no puedo ayudarle, él está lejos ahogándose en su maldita divinidad…si tan sólo nunca hubiera ido al oráculo de Siwah.

Ptolomeo reflexionó en silencio, desde esa vez que su medio hermano había cambiado, primero al creerse hijo de Zeus y segundo al obligarles a postrarse ante él, no era cierto que la culpa fuera toda de Bagoas, el chico sufría al estar lejos y aunque él lo había aconsejado, porque todos sabían que el oráculo era una gran farsa, Alexander llevó todo hasta un extremo y los bordes del abismo en que caminaba se caían a pedazos.

- Inténtalo por última vez, ustedes no pueden estar separados y no pueden arriesgar todo este imperio por un enojo, si él ya no tiene cordura, tú sí Hephaistión, cierto que no nos hemos llevado bien pero ahora todo peligra.

Hephaistión observó el amplio salón decorado para el banquete, los persas amaban a Alexander y le seguirían, eran los macedonios los que comenzaban a odiarle pero eso no quería decir que le amasen menos, asintió y Ptolomeo lo abrazó en un gesto poco propio de él y que dejaba ver lo desesperado que estaba por su hermano. Cassander les miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su rabia estaba concentrada en el hijo de Amyntor, era su obstáculo y lo que siempre le separaría de Alexander, mientras existiera jamás podría decir que era completamente suyo.

- Morirás, te mataré y sólo así podré dormir tranquilo – susurró viéndole acercarse al rey.

Alexander estaba sentado mirando el ensayo de los bailarines, su rostro se veía mas animado y tranquilo, al ver que Hephaistión se acercaba se turbó y llevándose la mano a la barbilla lo saludó.

- Alexander, todo saldrá bien…Ptolomeo vigilará a los bailarines, podría…¿podría hablarte? – Se inclinó y los cabellos cayeron hacia delante, con un ademán elegante los apartó observando los pliegues de su túnica.

"¿Desde cuando somos un par de extraños?" pensó el regente de los macedonios levantándose.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos y salieron hasta el balcón principal, el sol se entraba y la brisa traía aromas de paz, allí nadie les molestaría.

- Tendré que organizar unos juegos para animarles a todos, el desierto casi nos aniquiló, un festival de otoño sería fabuloso…ya he mandado a llamar a los artistas a Grecia – comenzó Alexander mirando abiertamente a su amigo.

- Servirá…si te ven tranquilo y conforme con tu destino – respondió Hephaistión lentamente.

Su amante suspiró y llevándose la mano a la mejilla susurró con tristeza:

- No me perdonarás jamás…-.

Los ojos azules del Quiliarca miraron aquellos zafiros grises y dudó, estaba demasiado dolido por todo y ya no eran muchachos pero seguía amándole con todo su ser.

- ¿Recuerdas la tarde anterior a la batalla del gránico? Lloré en el campo de flores porque nada seria nunca más lo mismo y me consolaste, podía perder mi niñez allí pero tu amor seguiría siendo mío por siempre…-.

- No lo has perdido, Hephaistión – Le interrumpió Alexander con calor – Nada cambiará eso ni lo ha cambiado…yo – Sollozó y se apoyó en el barandal – He sido un imbécil, los sueños de mi padre no incluían todo esto y mis demonios hablan mas fuerte cada día.

- Ya no son los sueños de él, son los tuyos y lo has logrado, te has arriesgado por cada uno de los hombres y tus errores…Eres humano y no un dios, es eso lo que reprochan ¿En dónde quedó el hombre que daba la vida por ellos? Ellos quieren a Alexander de Pella no al hijo de Zeus dueño de Asia.

Alexander aspiró hondamente y tocando el anillo sonrió:

- Tienes razón, sangro como todos y sufro como todos…No podría ser mas humano. – Mirando de reojo a su amigo acarició un mechón de sus cabellos y atrayéndolo aspiró su aroma cerrando los ojos.

El gesto más que las palabras conmovieron a Hephaistión y acercándose acarició con timidez su rostro y abrazándolo sollozó:

- Mi Alexander…casi enloquecí cuando estábamos distanciados, mi mundo se rompió en pedazos ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti, Aquiles? Pero tú estabas ya con él y no me necesitabas.

Alexander lloró en silencio apoyado en su hombro y besándole murmuró:

- Él…ha sido una sombra de ti, para qué quiero sombras si te tengo, Patroclo júrame que nunca mas volveremos a distanciarnos…Júramelo.

- Lo juro, por los dioses…te extrañé tanto.

Ambos se quedaron allí abrazados sin poder contener las lágrimas por más tiempo, ninguno de ellos apareció en el banquete y al día siguiente se marcharon juntos a cabalgar por las colinas y no regresaron hasta el anochecer, sonrientes y brillando con una luz interior.

Cassander sostenía en sus brazos un frasco pequeño, le había costado una fortuna y miraba su contenido sonriendo, sólo unas gotas bastarían para que todo terminase. Yolas se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, siempre había sido alguien lejano y altivo para él.

- ¿Llegaron ya? – susurró Cassander.

- Si…él ya se fue a dormir, ¿Qué harás, hermano? – musitó Yolas preocupado al ver su semblante.

Cassander rió y tomando uno de los mechones rubios de su hermano menor lo abrazó:

- Sólo le daré un susto no seas tonto, anda vete a dormir, es tarde y no le cuentes a nadie nada de lo que has visto hoy.

Reticente su hermano le obedeció, no le reconocía y parecía tan cambiado como el mismo rey, como si un mismo demonio los consumiera a ambos. Cassander se deslizó por los pasillos como una sombra, era sigiloso y diestro nunca dejaba rastros y podría haber sido un buen espía si el maldito, Como llamaban a Alexander ahora, le hubiese considerado más que su puta personal, se desquitaría hiriéndole dónde más le dolía.

Los guardias de cámara de Hephaistión dormían, el narcótico había dado el efecto deseado, apartándolos con suavidad abrió la puerta y miro las colgaduras rojas del lugar, sin duda era espacioso y austero, como imaginaba. Hephaistión dormitaba respirando con tranquilidad, en su mesa de noche había una jarra con agua fresca, sin dejar de mirar su rostro vació unas gotas en el agua las que se disolvieron mezclándose con ésta en el acto.

No siempre le había detestado, incluso hasta habían hablado como dos personas civilizadas, por Hephaistión se había enterado de la llegada de Yolas al campamento en el Hífasis.

_- Me he enterado que tu hermano llegará con una embajada macedonia…- dudó y prosiguió: - Tu padre no lo envió y viaja hasta acá por expresa petición de Alexander._

_Cassander palideció y comprendió el por que el rey lo desterraba, si no lo tenía a él, tendría a Yolas, su hermano menor, apretó los dientes pero jamás mostraría debilidad ante Hephaistion y escudándose en su acidez replicó sin sorpresa:_

_- No estarás feliz de tener otro vástago de Antípater por estos lados…-._

_- El número no interesa... -replicó lentamente - ¿Alexander sigue con su idea sobre su divinidad, los generales están preocupados._

_- Así es... sigue pensando que es hijo de Zeus... ¿por qué no vas tú a hablar con él?- un mensajero llegó desde su cuadrilla - Diles que monten el campamento, no nos vamos..._

_- Lo he intentado pero esos...- reprimió una palabrota - sus asesores persas sólo lo empeoran todo, al menor indicio de que no es así se enfurece – sonrió - pensé que a ti podía oírte._

_Cassander prefirió obviar el velado reproche y respondió: - A mí nunca me ha escuchado, bien lo sabes... – recordó el distanciamiento de ambos en el que se había negado a participar como consuelo de Alexander y el rencor que por eso le guardaba el rey - Roxana... sigue sin embarazarse y ese eunuco sólo nos serviría muerto... si no se aleja de esos persas perderá a su ejercito macedonio, Pérdicas, Ptolomeo, Leonato y Cráteros apenas pueden detener el descontento y no creo que tu escuadrón sea la excepción... permitimos que la muerte de Cleitos fuera considerada como un juicio comunitario, pero todos sabemos que no fue así... _

_Hephaistion reflexionó:_

_- Si sigue oyendo que es el gran rey y puede hacerlo todo, tendrá que seguir sólo con sus persas. No se como hacerlo desistir._

_- No podría abandonarlo, por mi hermano, pero mis hombres sí – lo miró severamente y agregó: -Comienza a pensar en tu rey, Hephaistion, porque no dudes que yo mismo encabezaré el mitin que lo destrone._

_Sin mas que decirle le dio la espalda, para él habían sido demasiadas las palabras cruzadas con el quiliarca, no se quedaría a oír su replica ni tampoco su opinión_

El hijo de Antípater tocó el vaso con sus dedos largos y finos y mirando el rostro del vástago de Amyntor salió en silencio de la habitación y mirando hacia todos lados se encargó de que nadie lo viese venir del pasillo de los aposentos reales, al pasar junto a la puerta de Alexander se detuvo unos segundos enfrente y susurró:

- Me has obligado a llegar hasta esto, maldito seas…Pudiste tenerme de amante pero ahora sólo me tendrás como tu enemigo eterno.

Acarició la puerta como si fuera el rostro de quien amaba y odiaba tanto, su plática en Siwah le dolía hasta en los huesos y ni el cuerpo tibio de su hetaira Medea lograba hacerle olvidar las caricias ni los momentos al lado de Alexander…Nunca debió hablarle allí ni ver con sus propios ojos al daimon pero Alexander jamás debió tratarle como había hecho y menos delante de su hermano.

_Éste se hallaba de espaldas a él y en su actitud se asemejaba a una verdadera réplica de Apolo, sus cabellos rubios le caían más abajo de los hombros y parecía no importarle los amotinamientos o las constantes quejas como si su espíritu hubiese quedado aprisionado en ese frío oráculo y el que ahora les regia fuese otro, venciendo su orgullo había dirigido sus pasos hasta su tienda sin sospechar de que aquella conversación cambiaría su destino totalmente. _

_- ¿Hephaistión te envió para que me hagas desistir? – susurró sin darse vuelta._

_Cassander frunció el ceño, en realidad estaba loco si creía aquello._

_- No, vine porque quise, deja de vanagloriarte conmigo, no eres dios ni rey... eres hombre, sólo un hombre._

_- ¿Tú también me dirás que ni soy hijo de Zeus ni corre Icor celestial por mis venas? - girándose rió seductoramente y se sentó en una silla de madera y poniendo la mano bajo el mentón lo observó en silencio - Es verdad sí soy sólo un hombre...Aquiles también lo era._

_El hijo mayor de Antípater lo observó y contraatacó:_

_- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – susurró mirándolo con infinita ironía._

_- ¿Eso te dice mi actitud? – Sonrió - Simplemente estoy bajando la guardia contigo, tú tienes razón en tu punto y yo en el mío - se puso de pie._

_Su interlocutor frunció el ceño y se retiró un mechón de cabello que caía rebelde sobre su rostro, realmente era peor de lo que murmuraban. "¿Por qué estas así, que te hicieron?" pensó, no podía dejar que se quedara con toda esa divinidad, como afirmaba Ptolomeo, tal vez si lo provocaba. _

_- Te he demostrado hasta el cansancio que eres un hombre... por qué sangras, por qué sientes dolor, por qué no corre licor por tus venas... por qué te desesperas y me salgo de tu control... te diré por cuál herida sangras más desde que me conoces... - se acercó a él y tocó su rostro con sus dedos finos, su piel estaba fría pero seguía siendo humano… - La herida del deseo no consumado te hace hombre._

_Alexander se incorporó y acercó sus labios a los suyos en un gesto que, desde hace tiempo, no tenía nada de extraño._

_- Para mi hay cosas mas importantes que eso, si viniste a ofrecerte a mí para que el deseo me haga sentir hombre...no me estás diciendo nada que no hayas dicho antes - Lo tomó del rostro - El oráculo no miente, las respuestas fueron claras, tal vez, me veas como hombre pero soy un semidiós y tendrás que aceptarlo como lo han hecho los demás._

_Para su asombro, Cassander se rió a carcajadas en su cara y con aire desafiante replicó: - Mándame a azotar si eso te place pero aprende de una vez, yo no acepto nada tuyo... y para mí ni muerto dejarás de ser un hombre y un extremadamente frágil._

_Alexander había mantenido su cólera aparte pero esta hizo explosión, comenzó a pasearse a grandes zancadas y deteniéndose lo miró unos segundos antes de exclamar: _

_- Tendrás que empezar a entender, antes podías hacer lo que te placiera pero ahora no - Llamó a dos guardias que esperaban afuera y señalándoles al hetairoi les impartió la siguiente orden: - Escolten al hijo de Antípater lo más cerca de Macedonia que les sea posible. – sonrió y mirándolo susurró: - Tu padre no podrá quejarse, tendrá lo que me pidió hace un tiempo: tu ilustre compañía._

_Cassander le miró airado y manteniéndose sólo a raíz de orgullo susurró:_

_- Gracias por concederme la libertad, Alexander... lejos de tus bodas persas y cerca de lo que más anhelo... sin mí y, puesto que aún no llegan sus otros hijos, no tendrás un rehén suyo y él está demasiado lejos para que tu lo alcances... – girándose le dio la espalda sonriendo y sabiendo que por fin dejaría esa campaña en la que no creía._

Todo hubiera sido mas fácil si estuviese ahora en Pella, pero el hecho de que Yolas llegase cuando él se iba lo había obligado a quedarse.

Al día siguiente se dio inicio al festival de otoño, los ánimos estaban aquietados y los hombres felices con el sinnúmero de mujeres y torneos, bebiendo y combatiendo en campeonatos de destreza, Alexander también estaba alegre y le extrañaba la tardanza de Hephaistión, en el palco contiguo Cassander aguardaba con nerviosismo y estos sólo se disiparon al verlo aparecer algo pálido pero vivo.

- La obra va a comenzar, Tétalo representará a Aquiles – sonrió Alexander.

Hephaistión asintió, se sentía desanimado y le achacaba la culpa a los numerosos banquetes y vino que tanto él como Alexander bebían noche tras noche, ya no eran adolescentes y su resistencia había menguado desde que contrajo fiebre ictérica en la India. Mirando alrededor notó que los generales y soldados aplaudían y estaban la mayoría borrachos ya, sonrió, bien sabía Zeus que necesitaban aquello.

El formidable actor seguía siendo tan apuesto como en su juventud, representó su papel con maestría y verdadero talento, hasta las prostitutas sollozaban aplaudiendo la obra y Alexander se enjugaba una lágrima furtiva. Tocándole el hombro se lo apretó en un gesto íntimo y le dijo:

- Alexander, me iré a mis habitaciones no me siento bien.

Su amigo escrutó su rostro preocupado y tocándole la frente exclamó:

- Tienes fiebre, no bebas mas vino. Déjame acompañarte.

- No, sería una descortesía aún quedan muchas cosas – sonrió y lo miró a los ojos – Mañana estaré bien, peores cosas he sorteado.

El resto de la concurrencia aplaudía la presentación y los mozos se afanaban en servirles a todos los mejores manjares, en su afán por hacer desaparecer hasta el mas mínimo descontento Alexander se había entregado a la organización del festival con verdadera pasión, los amotinados o descontentos habían sido enviados a Macedonia con Cráteros el que iba expresamente para reemplazar a Antípater, debido a las presiones de Olympias y rumores sobre su excesiva regencia.

Acercándose a Ptolomeo lo abrazó con efusividad y sentándose a su lado en la mesa del banquete procuró mostrarse alegre y locuaz, por respeto a los actores, sin embargo el hecho de que su mano derecha no estuviera ahí despertaba comentarios, muchos les habían visto esa noche en el balcón reír y volver a ser los dos chiquillos que hacían castillos en el aire en Pella.

- Es extraño que Hephaistión no esté aquí – comentó su medio hermano como al descuido.

Alexander bebió un sorbo de vino y sonriéndole a una actriz susurró:

- No se siente bien, creo que pudo ser el exceso de vino o quizás bebió agua mala – miró al hijo del lago – Enviaré a buscar a Glauquias, es el mejor médico que existe y en un par de días volverá a ser el de siempre.

- Así lo espero, ha demostrado ser irreprochable y es alguien en quien se puede confiar, se que cuando éramos jóvenes no lo veía bien pero ha cumplido todo lo que le has encomendado y ha evitado que se derrame mucha sangre, sin duda es la excelencia, preséntale mis respetos y los de Thais se que irás a verle. – Ambos se miraron y Alexander asintió en silencio, su medio hermano era insustituible y prefería llamarlo hermano demostrando así lo ligado que se sentía a él, Ptolomeo era su tutor y una especie de hermano mayor que velaba por él aconsejándole, sin embargo secretamente hubiese dado todo lo que tenía para haber sido tan importante como Hephaistión en el corazón de su medio hermano.

Cassander no les perdía mirada y permanecía ajeno a las sonrisas y coqueteos que su presencia inspiraba en las jóvenes atenienses, persas y coristas que cenaban junto a todos ellos; Los eunucos también se sentían atraídos hacia ese hombre rebelde y agresivo que era considerado uno de los generales o pares mas apuestos y también inalcanzable por su abierto odio hacia gentes que consideraba inferiores, a pesar del quiebre con su rey aún lo deseaba y sabía que esa relación no podría haber sido de otra manera, sonriendo algo ebrio, veía ese oscuro deseo también en el siempre correcto e inteligente Ptolomeo y agradecía que Bagoas estuviese ahora con él, pues, de haber seguido junto a Alexander le habría rebanado el cuello.

En ese momento Alexander agradecía a todos el haber asistido y les instaba a seguir celebrando, sus ojos se encontraron y en un gesto absolutamente suyo, el hijo mayor del guardián de la paz, se lamió los labios antes de beber imitándole. Ante ese gesto, el monarca bajó sus ojos grises y bebió en silencio evitando que su mirada gris se encontrase con la suya.

En ese mismo silencio salió del salón y respiró agitadamente, lo deseaba y eso no lo ocultaría pero tampoco dejaría que esa relación continuara, no cuando por fin había recuperado a Hephaistión. Acercándose a un par de hombres de su escolta personal les indicó que buscasen al doctor y saludando distraídamente a algunos asistentes caminó hasta el ala de los aposentos reales y subió las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de su amigo.

Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada no se hallaban ahí, extrañado golpeó con los nudillos por costumbre y abriendo la puerta sonrió al verle recostado.

- Hace mucho que no te veía descansar aquí – bromeó sentándose a su lado.

Hephaistión sonrió y mirándolo reprimió una mueca de dolor.

- Tu cama es más cómoda, he tenido que re acostumbrarme a esta ¿el banquete ha salido bien?.

Alexander asintió e inclinándose acarició su rostro y lo besó suavemente en la frente quedándose así por varios segundos y como despertando de un sueño respondió lentamente: - Salió perfecto, los hombres están contentos de poder gozar del vino, las mujeres y despilfarrar las riquezas que han acumulado, he mandado a buscar a Glauquias para que te vea.

Un gesto de contrariedad apareció en el semblante de Hephaistión, notándolo Alexander rió y acostándose junto a él musitó: - No pongas esa cara, si es porque no podré quedarme contigo no lo creas…Estaré aquí hasta que sanes, tenemos mucho que hablar y extraño tanto el dormir contigo, Roxana ya espera a mi hijo, el futuro heredero de todo esto.

- Será tan inquieto, terco y soñador como tú…Aquiles – sonriendo se acercó a su amigo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, le dolían las entrañas y la fiebre lo estaba decorando, pero su Alexander estaba allí y no lo compartía con nadie – Si debo enfermar para que vengas, no quiero sanar – susurró mirándole.

Los ojos del rey se humedecieron y besándolo empapó una toalla en el aguamanil y la pasó por su frente.

- Ya estás delirando, Patroclo…Nada nos va a separar te lo dije, eres mi vida.

En ese momento el médico entró rápidamente y Alexander se levantó para que pudiera examinar a Hephaistión sin problemas, mientras lo hacia observó por la ventana la ciudad y se sintió pleno. Tras unos minutos, con aire de gran conocedor, el doctor carraspeó y exclamó:

- Padece de una infección estomacal, debe estar a dieta de líquidos por unos días.

-¿Es algo grave? – Inquirió Alexander.

El hombre negó con efusividad: - No, pero debe beber mucho agua esta clase de enfermedades son muy típicas en esta época.

Tras despedirse con enormes aspavientos de ambos se retiró, Hephaistión rió al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo y tratando de incorporarse exclamó:

- Ya lo oíste, no tengo nada que un buen jarro de vino no pueda curar. – Acercando el brazo a la mesa de noche bebió otro sorbo de agua, estaba sediento e íntimamente molesto por tener que guardar reposo y quedarse allí en los juegos.

- Nada de eso, más que las palabras de ese hombre debemos recordar las enseñanzas de Aristóteles sobre enfermedades. – Alexander volvió a recostarse junto a él – Lo extraño pero se que nunca perdonará lo de su sobrino, para él mi visión es la de un insano.

Hephaistión volvió a recargar la cabeza en su hombro y guardó silencio, su voz siempre le fascinó desde que eran niños y cerrando los ojos siguió oyéndole, sentía la cabeza embotada y ardía en fiebre pero no preocuparía de más a Alexander.

- Me pregunto que dirán de mí ¿Divino o humano, muchas decisiones han sido cuestionadas y no soy más que un tirano, un cobarde o un ambicioso que no ve la realidad – rió sombriamente y prosiguió sabiendo que Hephaistión le escuchaba: - Quizás seré mal juzgado y no faltaran lo que digan que mis hazañas se debieron a ustedes, los generales o a la huída de Darius, me inventarán amantes, hijos, hermanos incluso mis proezas podrían ser atribuidas a un doble, que estupidez y no se para que me preocupo. – Aspiró profundamente y calló.

El aire nocturno se colaba por la ventana, se movió con cuidado para no perturbar a Hephaistión y sonriendo susurró:

- Y no dices nada, tú que me conoces más que nadie, creo que bebí en demasía hoy.

Alzando una ceja se giró para mirarlo y levantándose rápidamente tocó su rostro, éste yacía con los ojos abiertos.

- Esto no es gracioso, Hephaistión - exclamó comenzando a temblar, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y sacudiéndolo volvió a llamarle mientras un sudor frío perlaba sus sienes. – Patroclo…Oh por Zeus, no…No me dejes solo, Hephaistión – sollozó abrazándolo.

Fueron sus gritos los que despertaron a los pocos que podían mantenerse en pie, Ptolomeo fue el primero en llegar y observando lo que pasaba en el interior se afirmó al marco de la puerta mientras lentamente y completamente aterrorizados llegaban los demás.

Cassander fue el último, desde su habitación había escuchado el lamento de Alexander y con una mezcla de satisfacción y arrepentimiento llegó hasta allí, abriéndose paso sin ningún miramiento se acercó a Pérdicas.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó? – exclamó.

Pérdicas se secó una lágrima y dejándole espacio para que pasara respondió:

- Velo tu mismo.

Con su arrogancia típica miró al interior y la sangre se le heló en las venas, Alexander estaba abrazado a su sombra y entre lágrimas le hablaba como si éste estuviese aún entre los vivos. Desde que lo conocía nunca lo había visto en ese estado ni siquiera cuando la locura casi lo destruyó en Siwah y comprendió el por qué nadie quería acercarse, para todos Hephaistión había sido el único que había aplacado, ejecutado y comprendido cada uno de los pensamientos del rey convirtiéndose en una funda que aplacaba la ira del hijo de Filipo.

- Hay que sacarlo de allí, se va a volver completamente loco – jadeó Seleuco.

Sus palabras no tuvieron replica, nadie se atrevía ni a respirar y miraban hacia adentro donde el dolor caminaba en dos pies, la noticia se esparció como sólo lo hacen las malas nuevas y Yolas sintió terror ya que no podía dejar de asociar aquella muerte tan repentina con la discusión entre el rey y su hermano.


	8. Lágrimas

Lágrimas

Alexander contemplaba el cuerpo sin vida de Hephaistión y rememoraba toda la vida que habían disfrutado juntos desde sus inicios en Mieza, siempre al borde de la muerte y con él ejecutando hasta su más insana orden, sabía que afuera sus generales aguardaban confundidos y también los atletas en los juegos pero todos podían irse al mismísimo infierno, algo comenzaba a agitarse en su interior y se debatía entre el shock y la ira, recordando las palabras de su padre acerca de la envidia de los dioses: ¿Su muerte quería decir que Zeus no le permitiría llegar más lejos? Eso estaría por verse, haciéndole un gesto a Ptolomeo exclamó:

- Llama a Glauquias. – Su rostro estaba pálido y crispado al igual que cuando Darius había escapado en Gaugamela, el rey detestaba todo lo que no podía controlar ni conquistar y allí se contaba la muerte y el imprevisto.

El doctor llegó escoltado por todos los hetairoi, al verlo Alexander lo tomó del cuello y zarandeándolo como un títere lo obligó a ver a Hephaistión.

- Nada benigno, un mal común ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste, asno? ¡Maldito seas! ¡Míralo lo mataste! Lo asesinaste cerdo – soltándolo se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – Ejecútenlo, Seleuco llévatelo.

Seleuco miró a Ptolomeo éste asintió y acercándose a su hermano le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo:

-Todos lo queríamos y su perdida…-

Alexander lo miró con frialdad y replicó mirándoles a todos:

- ¿Quererlo? Le odiaban, le envidiaban y no le consideraban apto para ser Quiliarca, conspiraban para ocupar su lugar…todos son unos mentirosos, fuera de aquí ahora ¡SALGAN!. – Echándoles a empujones los sacó a todos hasta que se topó con la mirada de Cassander y agarrándolo de un brazo lo empujó hacia adentro y cerrando la puerta se apoyó en el muro mientras lágrimas de ira y desesperación corrían por sus mejillas.

Volvía a oír las voces en su cabeza, al daimon hablándole en su idioma y torturándolo acerca de la demostración de sentimientos, de la importancia de continuar avanzando siempre hacia otras latitudes, de la gloria y el poder de ser dueño de todo el mundo ¿Qué era Hephaistión? Sólo un hombre al igual que los demás y ya estaba en el Olimpo por lo que nada podía hacer…

"Venganza, Alexándros" susurró la voz, el rey cerró los ojos y miró a Cassander.

Afuera los compañeros comentaban entre asustados y decepcionados la conducta del rey.

- Ahora que no estará Hephaistión se volverá completamente loco, no sería de extrañar que nos asesinara a todos. – exclamó asustado Leonato.

- No seas imbécil, Hephaistión lo era todo para él y si alguno de nosotros perdiera a un ser querido estaría igual.

- Casi te echa a patadas y lo defiendes ¿No querrás quedarte con el imperio para ti?. - Lisímaco increpó con dureza a Ptolomeo éste lo agarró de la túnica y se trenzaron en una violenta discusión verbal.

- Déjenlo en su dolor, él es un hombre y por Ares que ha soportado mucho – terció Nearco.

- Pensé que era un dios – musitó Pérdicas y al sentir todas las miradas sobre él añadió: - De verdad, siempre está en primera línea y ha sobrevivido a heridas terribles siempre forzándonos a ser los mejores, a ser más divinos que humanos.

- Él tiene razón Ptolomeo, con él hemos conquistado el mundo y en su afán por avanzar no ha dudado en acabar con quienes lo entorpecían, ve al Hades y pregúntale a Phillotas ¿Conspiró realmente? Fue Hephaistión el que descubrió el complot y él se encargó de sacarle la verdad, recuerda los motines, recuerda a Cleitos. – Lisímaco se cruzó de brazos, los otros secundaban sus palabras.

Ptolomeo los miró sorprendido y aterrado sin querer creer que esos eran los mismos hombres que habían salido de Pella.

- Pero ¿Es que se han vuelto locos? – Jadeó – Gracias a Alexander estamos aquí.

- En Mieza veíamos como lo mirabas, lo amas ¿te culpamos? No, todos lo amamos y sentimos celos por él es verdad y míralo ahora encerrado con Hephaistión. – murmuró Cráteros.

- Y con Cassander – exclamó Seleuco regresando.

Todos se miraron, Ptolomeo salió sin responderles y sintiendo que el lugar los había vuelto locos a todos.

Adentro Alexander continuaba llorando en silencio, sin saber que hacer, Cassander se acercó para consolarlo pero fue rechazado, extendiendo la palma de la mano, en un claro gesto de rechazo y, secándose las lágrimas, el rey susurró:

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.

Retrocediendo, el hijo de Antípater, abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Hacer qué?.

Acercándose el rey lo tomó por un hombro y repitió enajenado:

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Por qué! ¡Él toleraba tu presencia, él sabía lo que pasaba entre tú y yo! Grandísimo bastardo…- jadeó – mal nacido. Apoyándose en el muro se llevó el puño a la frente y apretó los dientes sin poder creerlo.

Cassander sintió una punzada en el hombro y girándose contempló a su rival, el cabello desordenado, los ojos abiertos y un gesto de frustración en su rostro que seguía siendo bello y mientras lo miraba volvió a odiarlo como lo había hecho en la academia de Aristóteles y en Babilonia ¿Para qué negarlo? Alexander leía en él como en un libro abierto así que era mejor decirle la verdad seguro de que nadie le creería, pero conteniéndose sintió que no era el momento y acercándose a él susurró:

- Te perdonaré que me acuses de esto sólo porque no eres tú mismo, somos macedonios y yo sí toleraba su presencia también, sabía que él velaba tu sueño, que a él acudías antes que a nadie y que yo era la sombra…¿no te burlabas de mí cuando éramos niños? Me decías espartano y yo te acusaba de epírota, te he seguido hasta aquí pese a todo y ahora me acusas de matarlo.

Alexander se escurrió por el muro y llevándose las manos al rostro suspiró, se sentía mareado adolorido y cada una de las cicatrices recibidas en batalla le ardía concentrando su dolor en su cuerpo.

- Perdóname…perdóname – repitió ido observando como la noticia se esparcía en las calles de Ecbatana. Los persas la pregonaban en su idioma y todas las miradas ascendían hacia el palacio real. Sintiendo los brazos de Cassander sobre sí cerró los ojos y se arrepintió de no haberse quedado en Macedonia – Los dioses me están castigando por mi osadía y me han quitado lo que más amaba.

Ajeno a sus palabras Cassander saboreaba su victoria, allí estaba el hijo de Amyntor pudriéndose y rumbo al Hades, tenía en sus brazos a Alexander nuevamente.

"¿Quién venció eh, Hephaistión? Te soporté mucho tiempo y dejé que me humillaras por amarlo yo también, tu maldita auto confianza se basaba en el hecho de que yo siempre sería el amante, para ti las persas no existían y ahora tú tampoco" pensó.

- Ve a buscar a los egipcios – Susurró Alexander incorporándose y sacando una daga comenzó a cortar sus cabellos ante el horror de Cassander y, viendo su cara sonrió con tristeza, aún se leía la locura en sus ojos pero se veía mas sereno: - Como Aquiles.

El hijo de Antípater sonrió y abriendo la puerta se encontró con las miradas de desconfianza de sus compañeros, parecían un grupo de conspiradores y pasando por su lado fue en busca de los egipcios sintiendo como se abalanzaban ante Alexander, él siempre sería la luz y todos morirían por él aunque a veces desearan beber su sangre.

- Alexander, lo quería como a un hijo – comenzó Poliperconte. Éste lo abrazó y mirándoles a todos exclamó: - Perdónenme, no quise ser duro con ustedes, sólo necesito estar solo.

Los compañeros entendieron y se arrepintieron de haber sido duros con él, siempre había sido así pero había sangrado por todos y arriesgado su vida por ellos muchas veces en el campo de batalla.

- Mira, están levantando un altar en el patio mayor- señaló Leonato, todos se acercaron a ver y un gran número de soldados y nobles esperaban para rendirle tributo a Hephaistión, acercándose a Péucestas, el rey lo miró a los ojos y le dijo: - Quiero que partas con una embajada a Siwah y la pregunta que le harás a los sacerdotes será la siguiente: Que Amón les indique qué lugar tendrá Hephaistión entre los inmortales.

Ajeno al asombro que habían provocado sus palabras prosiguió:

- Trasladaremos el cuerpo de Hephaistión a Babilonia, en cada ciudad se erigirá un templo en su honor… Leonato manda a cubrir de negro la ciudad, Nearco ordena que corten las crines de todos los caballos en señal de luto, Lisímaco quiero que derriben una de dos almenas, Cráteros te irás a Macedonia a reemplazar a Antípater y por último Pérdicas vigila que los artistas no se vayan, participarán en las exequias de Hephaistión.

Como siempre fue obedecido de inmediato, a sus ojos y sin el favorito cualquiera podía a aspirar a ocupar su lugar y miraban a Cráteros, otro obstáculo que ya no existiría, que se quedara con Macedonia si eso deseaba, los demás aspiraban a cosas mayores y también habían sangrado por Alexander en sus batallas, siguiéndolo en sus locuras y saboreando las victorias. Pero ahora querían establecerse, dejar que sus heridas cicatrizaran, buscarse amantes y establecerse en algún maldito lugar, ninguno entendía esa sed de conquistas, de ambición y esa huida eterna de su líder, caprichos de los dioses ya que desde Siwah los persas lo habían denominado _Theos Aniketos_, que en su idioma significaba "El dios Invencible" hijo de Zeus Amón, de Bel Marduk, descendiente de Aquiles y Heracles al que ningún obstáculo vence; Sin embargo la muerte de los compañeros en batallas y por su mano es algo que está por encima de los dioses e inconcientemente todos han comenzado a pensar en su muerte dudando el hecho de que se considera inmortal.

Alexander los miró a todos, sus ojos grises se veían cansados y lucia triste ¿por qué ninguno se había movido? El fantasma de la conjura lo sacudió y las lágrimas asomaron nuevamente, sin Hephaistión ya no confiaba en sus hetairoi y pensaba en las cartas de su madre que tantas veces le previnieron sobre el final, un final que ya siente y que ya le pesa.

Desesperanza…

Dándoles la espalda se fue a sus habitaciones y una vez allí lloró como un niño durante horas sin creer que su amigo estuviese muerto, el resto de los días los pasó como un sonámbulo organizando el traslado a Babilonia, Pérdicas fue el encargado de escoltar su cuerpo desde Ecbatana y Peuquestas el enviado con una embajada a Amón, Alexander deseaba otorgarle a su amigo y amante desde la infancia honores divinos.

Sus plegarias ya no serían para Zeus ni para los hijos de Hades, ahora su amigo, su hermano llenaría ese espacio y a él acudiría cuando el suelo amenazara abrirse bajo sus pies. Sus ojos grises vagaban de un lado a otro y su cuerpo reclamaba un poco mas de mesura, la apariencia radiante de antaño también estaba decayendo y el oro vibrante de sus cabellos rebeldes se descoloraba y palidecía día a día por los efectos del clima y los esfuerzos a los que se sometía, además su constitución se debilitaba y los criados debían poner mas pliegues en sus túnicas y sus compañeros mas esfuerzos en que comiese al menos una vez al día con el pretexto de que si no lo hacia no podría seguir con sus avances por la tierra de los coseos, el rey comprendía que tenían razón, pero sin su mano derecha, se sentía desvalido y desconfiaba de ellos mortificándose con terribles preguntas ¿lo hacían porque estaban genuinamente preocupados por el? En muchos ya se advertía la insolencia del favorito y hombres que antes renegaban de la pompa ahora marchaban por el campamento seguidos por un sequito de mozos, eunucos, rameras y consejeros.

El tributo exigido por los Coseos ya estaba cancelado, aquello había sido una verdadera carnicería y una persecución implacable entre los grandes desfiladeros, con el tiempo y el clima en contra todos habían visto al antiguo Alexander renacer allí discutiendo con sus más cercanos las mejores maneras de llegar a los insurrectos, se les alivianaba el alma verlo con su armadura de guerra caminar de allá para acá dando órdenes precisas y muchos pensaron que el luto por Hephaistión estaba siendo menos severo pero los que pensaban eso no eran los miembros de su círculo mas cercano que ahora estaba limitado sólo a dos personas: Bagoas y Cassander.

Ambos veían como el que antes había estado entre sus brazos ahora los rehuía y prefería encerrarse en su tienda a sostener largas conversaciones con la nada.

- Esto no puede seguir así, no soporto verle caer cada día mas bajo – exclamó con rabia el macedonio olvidando por un minuto su odio contra el muchachito persa, Bagoas lo miró y pensó que al menos se merecía ese rechazo por ser tan egoísta y no hacer ademán de entenderlo como había hecho él las innumerables veces en que Hephaistión lo hacia salir de la tienda del rey sin decirle ni una palabra.

Bagoas recordaba esos ojos azules cambiantes como el mar y ese rostro habitualmente serio que sólo cambiaba para Alexander, desde niño que soñaba con alguien que lo amara así y lo hiciera sentir único.

- Los hicimos huir, debiste verlos subiendo por los desfiladeros, con este frío es imposible pero aún no se rinden y hasta las mujeres pueden cortarte el cuello si te descuidas – Exclamó Alexander quitándose el peto manchado con sangre.

Hephaistión velaba por él, pero su voz ya no llegaba ni era oída, su espíritu se paseaba por los lugares que habían compartido y su rostro grave lo seguía comprobando su deterioro a diario, los dioses le permitían vigilarlo a pesar de que su lugar no estaba allí, si tan sólo su amante pudiese verlo. Acercándose posó la mano sobre su frente, verlo así cubierto de sangre no era nuevo para él pero sus ojos y ese brillo de locura no le gustaba y menos que fuera por su causa.

"Háblame…haz que esa locura te abandone amor mío, yo estoy aquí para escucharte" pensó apoyándose en uno de los pilares viendo su rostro de cerca, su amigo se sobresaltó y guardó silencio ¿estaría sintiendo eso?.

Alexander rió y echando la cabeza hacia atrás continuó riendo de manera histérica y aterradora, el eunuco y Cassander se miraron sobresaltados y ninguno se atrevió a ir a verlo.

- Todos creen que estoy loco – jadeó recuperando el aliento – Pero te veo, estás aquí conmigo, Patroclo.

Su amigo asintió y más tranquilo, el rey se aseó sin importarle el frío o la nieve, afuera todos miraban con espanto hacia la tienda: Estaban en manos de un loco.


	9. Los Inmortales

**Los Inmortales**

El regreso a Babilonia estaba planificado hace una semana, la necesidad imperiosa de Alexander por crear un puerto y por hacer los ritos funerarios de Hephaistión no admitían réplica y no había nadie por muy íntimo de éste que fuera que se atreviera a contrariarlo.

Cassander ya no acudía a su tienda y las relaciones entre ambos estaban congeladas, los rumores sobre la auto proclamación del hijo de Antípater como el nuevo favorito de Alexander habían hecho volar por los aires el amor que el rey sentía por él, todos habían visto la frialdad de Alexander al negar sus muestras de respeto por Hephaistión.

- ¿En que mundo tu creíste ser mejor que yo? - Fue la frase cruzada con el hijo de Antípater antes de rechazar delante de todo el campamento su falsa muestra de sumisión por el compañero muerto. – Aquí muestras tu falso pesar pero a mis espaldas dices que tú lo reemplazarás – Sus ojos se habían encontrado – Eso no lo harás ni aquí ni en el Hades, retírate.

Él ya no era un aliado o un amigo, las oportunidades dadas se habían acabado junto con cualquier tipo de trato deferente por ser vástago de Antípater, ahora tenia que ganarse su lugar por meritos propios. No era querido por el resto, no por celos como había sido el caso de Hephaistión, sino porque veían en el a un hombre erróneamente pagado de si mismo, a una criatura egoísta y vil cuyas metas y propósitos no eran las de un hetairoi, sin embargo, nada podían reprocharle ahora, ni su falta de valor, su egolatría enferma, o su pavorosa ambición…ahora todos podían caer en el mismo lodazal y ninguno lanzaría la piedra para que le cayeran encima un alud de rocas así que todos callaron y sintieron miedo de que el rey los tratase del mismo modo pero para suerte de algunos éste aceptó todas las muestras de pesar hasta la de Eúmenes.

Nearco ingresó con respeto en la tienda del rey, su rostro expresaba preocupación y sin saber como decir las cosas se sentó sin que éste se lo pidiese, estaba aterrado por las carcajadas y escrutaba su rostro temiendo encontrarlo completamente enajenado.

- ¿Dime…? – Inquirió Alexander algo impaciente, para él saberse lúcido era el alivio de una carga más.

- Alexander, he estado oyendo a los sacerdotes Caldeos, tú sabes que todo lo que han predicho se ha cumplido.

Su interlocutor guardó silencio, el único hombre que respetaba, Aristandro acababa de morir de fiebres ictéricas un año antes y les había dado cuantiosas sumas a los caldeos para la construcción del templo de Bel.

-¿Qué dijeron?.

- Que Babilonia no te es propicia y que no entres por la puerta del Este, dicen que Marduk predijo tu fin allí.

Una sonrisa de ironía pasó por el semblante de Alexander y encogiéndose de hombros replicó:

- Bien, entonces entraré por la puerta Oeste y no se habla más del tema.

Siempre se había hecho acompañar por adivinos o videntes desde sus inicios ya que así anticipándose a algunos hechos y fraguando otros sus hazañas quedaban revestidas de un hálito divino e innegable, además adoraba a todos los dioses que salvaguardaban las ciudades que iba conquistando ganándose el respeto de sus nuevos conquistados que veían al antes tirano como su libertador.

Ni Hephaistión ni él creían en presagios y conocían la manera de trabajar de los videntes, sacerdotes y brujas y los adoraban llenándoles de oro y reconocimiento siempre que el vaticinio fuera propicio para ellos, así que tras la preocupación de Nearco, Alexander creía adivinar que los caldeos no querían que fuera para que no viera el templo de Bel sin terminar o, peor aún, sin empezar.

El retorno a Babilonia se realizó por el río Tigris, las barcazas se mecían con el agua y después de esa intensa pero breve campaña no había ninguno que no deseara estar en la bella y cómoda ciudad, unos por mujeres, otros por asuntos pendientes y el ánimo era casi festivo.

Alexander estaba de pie sobre la proa y contemplaba los negros muros añorando encontrar la tranquilidad en los jardines y darle el descanso adecuado a su amigo cuyo cuerpo sería trasladado desde Ecbatana por Pérdicas, la brisa no era lo bastante fuerte pero las tumbas de un extremo llamaron su atención y acercándose a uno de los eunucos mas respetados las señaló:

-¿ De quienes son?.

El viejo se inclinó con deferencia antes de responderle.

- Son las tumbas de los reyes antiguos, todos reposan allí pues les agrada estar junto al río.

Alexander sonrió y sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras las contemplaba, sus servidores y el anciano se preguntaban que terribles secretos estaría avistando un rey en la cúspide su gloria, proclamado hijo de Amón y los muertos. De pronto la cinta púrpura que señalaba su rango escapó entre sus cabellos y empujada por el viento fue a posarse sobre la última tumba quedando allí enredada en una cruz. El silencio y el horror corrieron por la embarcación y por las otras, Alexander se mantuvo en silencio y no hizo un gesto para recuperarla, todos los ojos estaban fijos en él y la extraña expresión de su semblante.

Uno de los soldados se lanzó al agua y sacándola con cuidado se la puso sobre la cabeza para evitar que se mojase, esto fue visto como una nueva afrenta y mal presagio y todos se mordían los labios para no llorar pensando que los Caldeos habían tenido razón ¿Creería ahora Iskander, éste se agachó y dándole la mano al muchacho lo ayudó a subir a la barcaza, alelado el chico le entregó la cinta y poniéndosela nuevamente Alexander ordenó que prosiguieran la marcha.

El resto del viaje fue tenso y estuvo marcado por el miedo, el rey ingresó a la ciudad en el carro de Darius y sus hetairoi le precedían y seguían, el presagio estaba casi olvidado y sólo Nearco sentía ganas de llorar.

"Se lo advertí…se lo advertí y cumplí con mi deber ¿Por qué no me escuchó?" pensaba viendo con espanto como unos cuervos se peleaban entre horribles graznidos en el cielo, por suerte sólo Cassander había reparado en ellos y el resto de la gente avanzaba entre el clamor de los persas.

Unas plumas negras cayeron sobre el carro de Alexander y alzando sus ojos grises observó cómo uno de ellos caía muerto delante de su carro, mirando alrededor se encontró con la mirada de horror de Nearco y la de extrañeza de Cassander e ignorándolos siguió su camino, Pérdicas había llegado antes que él y el cadáver de Hephaistión aguardaba en uno de los templos.

Tras una frugal cena Alexander se dirigió a verle, sería la última vez y estaba por entrar cuando se encontró cara a cara con Cassander, la tensión se reflejó en sus hombros y mirándole en silencio no le dijo nada.

- Supe lo del vaticinio y vi a los cuervos caer, también vi volar tu cinta hacia las tumbas, nunca he creído en eso pero son demasiadas cosas y sólo quería que te cuidases.

- ¿Cuidarme? ¿Y me lo pides tú? Aunque no tengo pruebas se que lo hiciste, el corazón no me engaña aunque tus palabras lo hagan, si he de morir lo aceptare gustoso así no estaré ni tendré que seguir compartiendo con ustedes…Los cuervos para mí no son esos ni los presagios me turban ni la muerte me atormenta tanto como verles y observar la ambición y las falsedades en sus rostros.

Empujándolo con suavidad lo apartó de la entrada y antes de entrar a ver a Hephaistión susurró:

- Morí cuando caí bajo tu veneno pero me percaté a tiempo de que abajo de todas tus capas no hay nada, ni siquiera vida, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra hijo de Antípater.

Cerrando las pesadas puertas se apoyó contra ellas aspirando el aroma a incienso y a flores, allí sentía y veía a la muerte. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas acarició la piel de su amigo y sonrió al ver sus cabellos enlazados en sus manos, los egipcios habían realizado un trabajo perfecto y la muerte se le presentaba espléndida y bella.

- Perfecto hasta en la muerte…- susurró y su voz le pareció ajena – Ahora viéndote siento que te perdí para siempre. – Me habría gustado contarte que Roxana está encinta y llegará desde Ecbatana, tendré mi heredero y si hubieses vivido un poco más Dripetis habría engendrado el tuyo…Stateira también está encinta, los niños habrían mis primos y tus hijos mis sobrinos – Apoyándose en el lecho de piedra sollozó junto al cuerpo inerte, la luz de las velas producía reflejos dorados en su piel y cabellos como si durmiese – El mío, sería alegre y despreocupado yo no permitiría que creciese con el peso de ser el mejor y el tuyo…tu hijo sería el más hermoso de toda Babilonia como tú.

Apartándose se cubrió el rostro con las manos y doblándose sobre si mismo lloró como quiso hacerlo desde que lo vio expirar en sus brazos, Peuquestas entró y al verlo sintió una oleada de indignación. Alexander no merecía sufrir así y agachándose acarició sus cabellos tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Perdona la intromisión pero quería decírtelo frente a él…Acabo de llegar del oráculo y los dioses le han otorgado un lugar entre los inmortales, Hephaistión podrá tener honores divinos Alexander.

Éste se secó las lágrimas y recuperando el aliento se limitó a decir:

- Hubiera dado todo porque no los tuviera.

Peuquestas comprendió y salió dejándole solo, siempre habían estado juntos y pronto Alexander tendría que despedirse hasta cuando volvieran a verse en el Olimpo, el hetairoi recordó cuando le salvó la vida en la fortaleza maliana, desde esa ocasión nunca se cansó de dar gracias a los dioses por haber puesto atención a los conocimientos médicos en Mieza y también recordó la mirada de Hephaistión al ver a Alexander vivo aunque gravemente herido.

La pira funeraria era sin asomo de duda la más grande de la historia, su costo había sobrepasado los 10.000 talentos y desde su base hasta la punta era una obra maestra que jamás se repetiría. En ella el rey había puesto todo organizando cada detalle como si el funeral fuese para sí mismo, al verle exaltado a todos les venía a la memoria el incidente con Sisigambis. Después de la batalla de Gaugamela, Alexander y su compañero se dirigieron al harén de las mujeres allí estaba la reina madre de Darius junto a Stateira, Dripetis y el hijo del rey de reyes.

Al verles tan parecidos, vestidos de la misma forma y observando que Hephaistión era más hermoso, sereno y alto, Sisigambis se arrodilló a los pies de éste para pedirle clemencia y balbuceando en un griego algo torpe susurró:

- Oh gran rey, tened piedad de nosotras sólo…-.

Hephaistión sorprendido y turbado retrocedió y alzando el rostro advirtió su error en la confusión de éste el cual negando con la cabeza miró a Alexander, la mujer se puso rápidamente de pie e iba a volver a postrarse cuando él la detuvo.

- No te preocupes madre, él también es Alexander – su sonrisa y la tranquilidad que derrochaba hicieron que superara su turbación y viéndola él volvió a sonreír y agregó: - No teman por sus vidas, no sufrirán daño o vejación alguna por que de ahora en adelante serán mi nueva familia.

Así y dejándolas a todas atónitas ambos se fueron dejando el recuerdo de una unión más allá de esta tierra, y ahora en sus habitaciones reales la anciana observaba elevarse las llamas sobre el cielo, hasta ella llegaba el calor que se alzaba furioso y espléndido mientras los monumentales pisos iban cayendo con gran estruendo, a su lado Stateira guardaba silencio y Dripetis sollozaba medio oculta en sus velos de viuda.

El rey fue el último en lanzar la tea ardiente y se quedó inmóvil observando como su amante y compañero se convertía en cenizas, atrás nadie osaba hablar y aunque el calor los estaba asfixiando se mantenían firmes siguiendo su ejemplo, aunque se le veía ausente y crispado estaba allí al igual que en las batallas y fue él quién les ordenó que se retiraran una vez que todo fue cenizas.

Los sacerdotes se le acercaron presurosos, no estaban contentos y les disgustaba que hubiese desoído sus vaticinios pero lo de ahora era peor, algunos hetairoi se quedaron mirando intrigados a ese grupo que parecía agitado dirigirse a Alexander que parecía esculpido en piedra, ninguno oyó que sucedía y el rey se retiró sin responderles.

Asustado Peuquestas se acercó a ellos, temía por la cordura de su amigo y aunque ahora tendría que regresar a su satrapía quería irse estando tranquilo.

- Padres ¿Qué ha sucedido? – exclamó suavemente en persa.

- Velo por ti mismo, hijo…como si no le bastaran los presagios a agregado uno por su cuenta.

Sin comprender miró a los otros ancianos, uno alto y de mirada profunda le señaló el templo mayor y al seguirlo con la mirada sintió que se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca.

- Por Zeus – exclamó - ¿Él lo ordenó?.

- Él mismo lo hizo. – respondió el hombre.

Los fuegos del templo estaban apagados, todos y cada uno estaban sumidos en la más pavorosa oscuridad, esas llamas representaban al poder divino y sólo se apagaban cuando moría el rey. Peuquestas pensó que Alexander lo sabía y así igual lo había hecho desafiándoles a todos, hasta el desdeñoso Cassander le había advertido pero estaba claro que el rey sólo seguiría sus propios pasos y, aunque se sintiese aliviado de que el hijo de Antípater estuviera en franca caída, Alexander estaba desafiando con claridad a los dioses a los cuales venía adorando desde que todos se habían embarcado en esa conquista.

¿Quería demostrarle al mundo que él era un dios? ¿Eso significaba que buscaba la muerte y la deseaba? Ninguna respuesta era alentadora, si estaba fuera de sí o los odiaba a todos podía hacerlos caer uno a uno y encargarse él mismo de desbaratar todo el imperio, con un enorme dolor sintió que estaba pensando igual que sus compañeros y hasta les encontraba la razón, temblando y creyendo que un dios nefasto influía en todos los miró: estaban reunidos en una esquina, todos y lo esperaban.

Cráteros estaba día a día mas cerca de Macedonia, él y Hephaistión habían sido los más fieles, ninguno estaba allí.

- Sólo faltas tú – susurró Seleuco tomándolo por el hombro.

- ¿Qué quieren decir? ¿Qué piensan? – Peuquestas sentía la boca seca.

Ptolomeo se adelantó y dijo con pesar:

- Pensamos lo mismo que tú, él nos destruirá si no lo hacemos nosotros primero, es mi hermano y lo amo como esto ya no da marcha atrás: Él debe morir. Deja atrás tus prejuicios, mi hermano no es el mismo ¿No lo ves? Se ríe de los dioses y su ruina caerá sobre nuestras cabezas si no nos apartamos a tiempo…Él ha sufrido por nosotros pero también hemos dado nuestra juventud y nuestra sangre a esta expedición ¿Vamos a dejar que mancille todo lo que a él mismo le ha costado, tú tienes una satrapía y dicen que eres justo y sabio pero si Alexander enloquece del todo y nos ejecuta como hizo con Phillotas no tendrás nada y la gente que amas caerá.

Cassander ocultó una sonrisa, ahora todos pensaban y eran como él, la culpa no recaería sólo sobre sus hombros.

- Debemos actuar unidos, esto es por el bien de Asia, Grecia y Macedonia, en Mieza aprendimos como regir un mundo y estoy seguro que cada uno es apto para gobernar en nombre de Alexander.

Peuquestas vaciló, parecía que todo estuviese preparado con antelación, le dolía la cabeza de pensar en asesinar a Alexander.

- No, yo no soportaría tener mis manos manchadas de sangre, todos lo hemos visto crecer, cometer errores y retractarse ¿Por qué no podemos entender que sufre y su dolor es justo? No seriamos nadie sin él y no le quitaré la vida, yo no participaré.

Pérdicas se adelantó, la ambición y el cariño luchaban dentro de sí.

- Yo, amaba a Cleopatra y por respeto a ella tampoco participaré.

- Debo organizar la flota, no actuaré en su contra, puede que haya perdido la razón pero si alguien merece morir como vivió es Alexander. Nearco agachó la cabeza ¿eso estaba sucediendo realmente?.

-¡Son unos cobardes! – Exclamó Cassander – Y serán los primeros en estirar la mano para pedir su parte, déjennos el trabajo sucio a nosotros y huyan ratas.

Nearco se giró furioso y tomándole de la túnica replicó:

- La peor sabandija eres tú ¿No proclamaste ser el sucesor de Hephaistión? Estabas borracho junto a tus rameras ¡pues él nunca hizo algo así! la rabia que le tienes es que nunca serás como él, admite que amas a Alexander pero prefieres conspirar para matarlo y decir que está loco y ha sido tu ruina porque no soportas su lejanía. – Soltándolo les miró a todos – Vergüenza, que la vergüenza caiga sobre las castas de todos nosotros por siquiera pensar en algo así.

Todos se separaron, Ptolomeo miró a Cassander y se alejó junto con los demás, necesitaba hablar con Thais, por su parte el hetairoi ni los veía ni los oía, las palabras de Nearco le habían traído a la mente otras mucho más dolorosas.

_- Nunca serás como él, eres macedonio, los tres lo somos pero Hephaistión es único, en cambio rameras como tú encuentro con sólo chasquear los dedos, en la India, en Egipto, aquí en donde quiera las hay. Mira en lo que te has convertido, hijo de Antípater, mira en lo que te he convertido yo._

Lo odiaba, al recordar sus palabras sintió que volvía a odiarlo pero él era libre y no temía decir ni mostrarse tal cual, Yolas estaba seguro en su rango y su conducta sumisa no le acarrearía enemigos, su padre soportaría ese nuevo embate de Olympias, así que él podría hacer lo que quisiese y no necesitaba la ayuda de ese grupo de cobardes, sus ojos estaban puestos en Macedonia y que los otros se quedaran con las tierras de los asiáticos, para él no valían nada y sólo Grecia merecía recuperar la clase que Alexander le había restado escogiendo Babilonia como su nuevo hogar.


	10. El último vuelo del Águila

Él último vuelo del Águila

Alexander abrió los ojos sobresaltado y miró hacia la entrada de su habitación, todo estaba vacío, dolorosamente vacío, ya no recordaba si el funeral había sido un sueño pero al ver su cama sin su presencia volvió a la realidad.

El aire olía a lavanda, Bagoas dormitaba en un extremo pero no pensó en despertarlo ya que al ver su estado sólo le causaría un dolor innecesario, levantándose sin hacer ruido avanzó directo hacia el lugar dónde dejaba sus armas y acariciando la espada que había sido de su amigo cogió el puñal con empuñadura de nácar, regalo de Poros y comprobó su filo.

Hacia dos meses que la pira de Hephaistión había alzado sus llamas al cielo y aún oía el fragor de los monumentales pisos resquebrajarse uno a uno en un monumento digno de un rey. Hacia esa misma cantidad de días, los juegos funerarios no tenían trazas de acabar y los tres mil atletas venidos de las mejores escuelas griegas dejaban el alma en las competencias, deseosos de agradarle, los actores de tracia y los trovadores de esparta se esforzaban por representar muertes ilustres y entonar cánticos de conmovedora belleza a los caídos sin aludir a Hephaistión más que con sutileza para no provocar la cólera o la pena de Alexander, éste participaba con ímpetu suicida en todo para que el vértigo de la acción le proporcionase el alivio que la sencilla meditación le quitaba.

Los recuerdos, los anhelos y la certeza de que su presencia estaba allí lo conducían a la locura, a uno más de sus arrebatos de cólera y demencia, los días se le hacían interminables y sus planes y futuras expediciones tenían por único fin proporcionar actividad al enorme ejército que veía como un monstruo dispuesto a devorarlo si no le proporcionase atención y entretención.

- Sufre lo que he sufrido yo y me entenderás – balbuceó mirando a su eunuco y repitiendo una frase atribuida a Darius.

Alexander se miró las manos finas y sin cicatrices, éstas estaban todas en su torso y costados en heridas de guerra destinadas a acabarle, alzándose las mangas contempló sus brazos. Algunas hebras blancas se observaban en sus cabellos finos que ahora le llegaban algo más debajo de la nuca, estaba mortalmente cansado y la ausencia de Hephaistión superaba los límites de la comprensión, con mano firme sujetó el puñal y estirando el brazo derecho trazó una recta perfecta con la misma precisión usada en sus campañas y que ahora ocupaba en un intento pueril por sentir otro tipo de dolor, un latigazo físico que le hiciera olvidar el terrible flagelo que su alma cargaba desde que Hephaistión pasara a ser parte de uno más de los compañeros caídos, la herida quedó dejando su marca roja y suspirando salió a recorrer el palacio.

Antes podía encontrar las respuestas a sus dudas en Ptolomeo con el que había afianzado su amistad en Mieza, mas ahora también lo sentía perdido en sus propios sueños y con una palabra y una intención fijas en cada paso, el veneno esparcido sabiamente por su mujer había acabado devorando a un hombre que siempre admiro y quiso entrañablemente, como su pariente y como su amigo Alexander esperaba que un día se diese cuenta ya que era una persona inteligente y ¿acaso el mismo no había quemado Persépolis incitado por ella? El vino y las mujeres conducían a actos viles, todos querían vengar a Grecia pero existían maneras más respetuosas para hacerlo.

Thais había llegado de Corintia al alero de la favorita de macedonia, Kampaspe, mujer hábil y renombrada belleza cuyos encantos lo habían trastornado en la adolescencia y su pupila ahora ejercía con placer las enseñanzas de su maestro apartando su hermano de la senda que siempre había llevado.

Ambos paseaban por los jardines colgantes ajenos a que Alexander los observaba, entre Thais y Cassander habían convencido a Ptolomeo que el mejor fin para la demencia y locura de su hermano era proporcionarle una muerte piadosa y para alentarle más le recordaban a diario que él también tenía sangre real en su cuerpo y que su elevada inteligencia lo convertían en un sucesor digno, no como Arrideo.

Con tristeza el rey desvió la mirada, se sentía muy cansado como para ayudarlo y lo dejaba al destino. Por primera vez el dolor lo vencía por completo y es que eran tantas las pruebas superadas desde la infancia, la muerte de Filipo, la traición de Phillotas, y la ejecución de Parmenión por ser su padre, la desesperación por Cleitos, la huida de Darius y los motines del Hifasis y de Opis. La herida sangraba profusamente y cubriéndola otra vez sintió que los hombres que habían salido con el de pela ya no eran los mismos, los soldados, los compañeros y los que le conocían de niño ya no lo amaban y su genio o esa misma capacidad de avance que los había guiado a la gloria haciéndoles a todos ricos y capaces de cumplir sus sueños ahora eran un estorbo. Les había dado alas, les había demostrado que todo era posible alimentando con eso su ambición y ahora unos se jactaban que sin ellos el propio rey no seria nadie y el ejército no seria nada.

Eran una bandada de cuervos y los veía ahora, apiñados junto a sus partidarios conspirando unos contra otros, planeando caídas o estudiando que parte del imperio valía mas, y lo único que lo frenaba era el temor que por el sentían y la ira que se apoderaría de los que aún lo amaban

Frente a el se encontró a Cassander, ocupado en vigilar las habitaciones de Roxana a la cual odiaba y su presencia ahí era una muestra mas de su cinismo, con el había herido a Hephaistión pero mas que nada había descendido un peldaño mas contribuyendo a su propia caída, aliándose con la traición en espera de justicia, aliándose con la mentira en espera de la verdad.

Alexander pasó con la mirada al frente, nunca mas volvería a cruzar sus ojos con los suyos. Ahora, relegado a la inferioridad y al olvido el macedonio debía conformarse con comenta, junto con los pocos que seguían tolerándole, que Alexander estaba muriendo, el objeto de estos rumores era hacer correr la voz de una terrible enfermedad para que cuando expirase no hubieran dudas acerca de su muerte.

Era cierto que el prolongado esfuerzo físico y mental estaban pasándole la cuenta y se veía que ya no se recuperaría, la campaña contra los uxios la había realizado para honrar la memoria de su amigo y sus cuerpos eran un homenaje porque según homero los muertos exigían sangre y honor. La casa de Amyntor era una de las más ilustres de macedonia y su hijo había sido el mejor de los hombres. A todo eso se añadían los malos presagios como el hecho de que la cinta que señalaba su rango volase desde la barca hasta la tumba de un muerto. Pero si se lo proponía podía resistir mucho tiempo más y así lo demostraban sus planes a pesar de sentir que ya en ese enorme imperio nada era suyo, a nada podía llamar propio, con tranquilidad ingreso a la habitación de Roxana, desde su estado que no salía temerosa de que el hijo que esperaba muriese junto con ella y su llegada era conocido por unos pocos, el resto la hacía en Ecbatana.

-Roxana- musitó Alexander sentándose en su triclinio. La joven tembló al oírle pronuncia su nombre y antes de que pudiera decir mas lo abrazo conmovida, sabia que la muerte de Hephaistión era una herida abierta en el pecho del rey y que por fin fuera a verla le daba esperanzas de que tal vez ya no sospechara de ella.

-Iskander, este lugar te hace daño – El griego sonaba extraño en sus labios pero para amarlo no necesitaba palabras.

Él sonrió y se separó unos centímetros de ella, sus rizos negros contrastaban con su tez mate y la maternidad suavizaba sus rasgos.

- Los dioses…- Su mirada se posó en el cielo – Me llaman, lo siento aquí dentro, los rumores, los presagios ¡todo es cierto! Nunca vencí a la muerte. – Finalizó.

Su tono tanto como sus palabras asustaron a la mujer la que volvió a aferrarlo como queriendo protegerlo.

-No, no…los dioses no, él te quiere allá ¿Acaso nunca te dejará tranquilo?.

Alexander bajó la mirada, tal vez Hephaistión quisiera estar junto a él pero él también quería verlo una vez más.

- Ya he hecho todo para lo que he nacido – Argumentó tratando de calmarla – Si muero quiero que estés a salvo, que ambos lo estén y Babilonia no será seguro, escúchame, quiero que vayas a Pella junto a mi madre, en ella confío.

-¿Qué ha dicho el Oráculo? – La mujer acarició su vientre, su hijo era una prolongación de su rey dentro de ella y por él daría su vida.

- Peuquestas me comunicó que por la gracia de Amón, Hephaistión podía tener honores divinos. .

Una sonrisa sagaz se extendió por el fino rostro de la bailarina y acercándose a él lo besó lentamente acariciando su cuerpo con velado deseo.

- Como querías, todo es como deseas siempre.

Se abstuvo de preguntar más, personalmente confiaba en los caldeos y le preocupara que continuasen vaticinando problemas para su esposo y que éste fingiera no escucharlos.

- Cráteros debe estar a meses de llegar a Macedonia, por eso es necesario construir el puerto y abrir una nueva ruta…Desde aquí se podría llegar a todo el mundo – Comentó afiebrado mientras rememoraba los días en que se había marchado, nuevamente se sentía afiebrado y recostándose en el triclinio sintió los labios de Roxana sobre su cuello.

La joven estaba moldeada a base de voluntad y fuego, sin la presencia de Hephaistión sobre Alexander dio rienda suelta a su deseo reprimido durante tanto tiempo, la piel tibia y la languidez de su rey eran como una muda invitación, sus cabellos negros cayeron sobre el pecho de su amante y sus labios recorrieron cada palmo de éste pero el asombro la hizo temblar cuando miró las marcas en sus brazos.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién…? – exclamó señalando los arañazos.

Alexander abrió los ojos y sentándose la atrajo por los hombros, el también la había extrañado y sólo Hephaistión había sabido que su enlace con ella no correspondía a una simple estrategia política, besándola con lentitud no respondió a su pregunta y recostándola sobre el lecho acarició sus pechos morenos mirando su vientre con curiosidad ante lo que Roxana sonrió y acariciando sus cabellos rubios susurró:

-Si, vas a ser Padre.

Él rió por primera vez en meses, era una risa serena y alegre y asintiendo se llevó el puño a los labios. Su heredero se llamaría Alexándros y continuaría el legado que habían comenzado Philipo y él. ¿Había válido la pena todo lo anterior? Lo dudaba, los dioses tenían sus propias maneras de demostrarles a los hombres lo frágiles que eran, mirando a Roxana recordó el por qué se había casado con ella.

Cuando perseguían a Bessos en las peligrosas tierras de Afganistán y sus territorios de Areia, Partia, Drangiana, Sogdiana, Bactriana y Aracosia librando combates por espacio de tres años sin lograr unificar nada, resolvieron entregar al asesino de Darius a sus pares persas, pero aún quedaba Espitámenes, un sagaz líder de una tribu a la que habían apodado los "guerreros lobos" y cuya religión podía denominarse como fatalismo pues adoraban la libertad y la muerte. Durante años las persecuciones y asedios contra ese grupo guerrillero había hecho desarrollar una nueva faceta en sus hetairoi y los mejores generales en esas verdaderas carnicerías eran Cráteros, Coenio y Pérdicas, temiendo que esa clase de batalla les gustase más que las libradas con honor él había hablado con Oxiartes quién era sátrapa de Bactriana y le había pedido la mano de su hija, Roxana para unir a ambos pueblos.

Finalmente Espitámenes fue comprado con dinero pero continuó con sus tretas para obstaculizar el avance por esas tierras y Hephaistión logró acabar con cada uno de sus guerreros lobos en un acto que ambos pagaron caro, Alexander ladeó la cabeza, no quería recordar eso tan doloroso. Roxana continuaba dándole muestras de que no lo había olvidado y lo deseaba pero su mente estaba mucho más allá y recordaba como en un arranque de cólera había asesinado a Cleitos por burlarse de su origen divino y su familia.

Afuera Cassander les oía, sus ojos se endurecieron mientras se marcaban los músculos de la mandíbula en su rostro, una vez se había olvidado de si mismo para amar a otro con ímpetu, sólo una vez. Para tener a Alexander hubiera tenido que envenenar a la sogdiana también pero el resultado hubiera sido el mismo ya que el rey nunca le había amado y se estremeció al recordar sus ojos buscando algo más cada vez que hacían el amor a escondidas en los pasillos del palacio de Pella o cuando se las arreglaban para encontrarse a medianoche en el campamento, siempre que Hephaistión estuviera cumpliendo una misión en otro lugar.

La puerta se abrió y arreglándose un mechón rubio que caía sobre su frente Alexander salió prestándole menos atención que si hubiera sido un soldado raso, su gesto y su aire de superioridad le hicieron sentirse humillado y tragándose el nudo en su garganta susurró:

- Alexander, me alegra que tengas un hijo.

Su compañero ni se detuvo ni dio muestras de haberlo escuchado, Coenio se acercó a saludarlo y ambos se encaminaron al salón de audiencias, mordiéndose su orgullo Cassander observó por la puerta entreabierta hacia el interior, las doncellas preparaban un baño a la futura madre que lucía feliz y canturreaba en persa lo que parecia ser una canción de cuna.

"Cuando quieres a alguien o algo lo consigues y para ti estoy tan muerto como el maldito Hephaistión, si pudiese olvidarte, si hubiera podido te habrías evitado tantos dolores…Estás en mí sangre, dentro de mí Alexander y no tendré un respiro hasta acabar con todos los que has amado" Pensó mientras su capa ondeaba a raíz del viento del norte.

El rey y Coenio hablaban sobre Arabia cuando se les sumó Nearco y uniéndose a ellos, por ser almirante de la flota imperial, escucharon un gran alboroto proveniente del salón, se oían lamentos y órdenes.

- Por Heracles ¿Qué pasó ahora? – masculló Alexander.

Los otros, sintiéndose sobrecogidos, le siguieron y vieron a los eunucos que gemían con grandes muestras de pesar y miedo, dos soldados sostenían a un hombre andrajoso.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es ese hombre? – La voz del rey fue alta y clara, los sollozos se acabaron.

- Gran rey, éste hombre se sentó en su trono – respondió uno de los guardias sacudiendo al sujeto.

Alexander frunció el ceño y acercándose al hombre lo examinó en silencio, sin duda era un uxiano y parecía tan inteligente como un asno.

-¿Por qué te sentaste allí? – susurró con suavidad.

El hombre lo miró y riendo con aire de estupidez miró a su interlocutor con la inocencia de un crío y respondió:

- Me pareció bonita esa silla.

Un clamor de asombro se escapó de labios de todos, Coenio se acercó al hombre y zamarreándolo le gritó:

- Imbécil ¡No le hables así al rey!-

-Déjalo Coenio…ni siquiera sabe en dónde está parado.

- Alexander ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta aquí? Les matamos a todos en los desfiladeros, alguien tiene que haberlo dejado pasar, no tomamos prisioneros – Nearco pensaba mentalmente en sus compañeros y recordaba la conversación sostenida afuera del templo.

Uno de los ancianos persas se acercó, era Oxiartes el padre de Roxana quién había venido a los funerales de Hephaistión.

-Gran Rey lo que ese hombre ha hecho es una afrenta y entre nuestra gente representa al peor de los presagios.

- Entiendo, haré que lo interroguen – respondió Alexander con simpleza.

El anciano pareció escandalizado, Bagoas observaba sintiendo que tenía el corazón en un puño cuando la mano de Peuquestas se posó suavemente en uno de sus hombros.

- Mi señor, los dioses están enviando mensajes terribles, primero fue vuestra cinta que voló sobre las tumbas y ahora éste hombre usurpa el trono de los reyes – Alexander se cruzó de brazos y Oxiartes prosiguió: - Si no hubiera ordenado que apagasen los fuegos de los templos.

- Oxiartes ya he dejado claro el por qué ordené eso – replicó el rey perdiendo la paciencia – Unos cuervos cayeron muertos delante de mi caballo, el viento norte sopla desde hace días ¿No le llaman el aliento de Deimos? Si los dioses quieren eso no me opondré a sus voluntades pero cada vez que salgo no hago más que oír rumores acerca de mi cordura y de mi salud, hasta hablan de mi muerte – Molesto los observó a todos y recuperando el aliento observó la preocupación de Peuquestas y le sonrió – Yo también veo presagios pero no todos son malos, necesito descansar y tengo un heredero, eso me parece esperanzador por lo que no quiero oír ni un mal presagio más, ni un solo rumor con eso sólo están logrando que mis hombres se desmoralicen.

Oxiartes se inclinó y salió, Alexander ordenó que interrogasen al hombre y luego fuera ejecutado para calmar el clamor persa.

Peuquestas se acercó y ambos se abrazaron con calidez, el rey sonrió y murmuró:

- Pensé que ya estabas camino a Caria.

- Mañana partiré, desearía quedarme pero tengo asuntos que me reclaman allá.

- Alexander, recuerda a los caldeos quizás el anciano no andaba tan errado – musitó Nearco.

- Nearco, los recuerdo por Zeus, pero no puedo pasarme todo el tiempo pensando en eso, tú y yo debemos organizar la construcción del puerto ¿has traído los planos?. Aún tenemos que organizar la expedición a Arabia y estableceremos una ruta marítima desde el Eúfrates hasta el mar rojo y lo uniremos con el mediterráneo. Será una empresa gigantesca y una que coronará mi obra.

- Si, aquí los tengo. – Nearco se sintió avergonzado de su liviandad.

El rey asintió, su rostro se inclinó sobre los planos los cuales extendió sobre la mesa, mirando a su derecha suspiró y exclamó con pesar:

- Los dioses, predicen mi muerte y nunca hicieron nada por prevenir la de Hephaistión.

Los tres hetairoi se miraron, sabían que ninguno de ellos podría reemplazarlo aunque lo quisieran con cada fibra de su ser, la ausencia del resto de los compañeros era una muda señal de lo mal que estaban las cosas entre todos.

- Organicemos un _komos _así despedimos a Peuquestas y animamos a los hombres – Coenio sonrió.

El rey asintió pero seguía serio, a veces sentía que Hephaistión no había muerto y en cualquier momento entraría para reunírseles sacudiendo su capa o quejándose del polvo del camino, nuevamente sintió que se quemaba por dentro. Bagoas se acercó con discreción y Peuquestas lo notó abatido mientras le tendía un paño húmedo.

- Gracias, Bagoas…- La mirada de Alexander se suavizó. – Me gustaría, Peuquestas así podrás marcharte tranquilo.

Los tres hombres volvieron a mirarse inseguros, notando esto Alexander los hizo pasar a la sala privada.

- Se que es lo que les preocupa, ninguno está aquí ahora, se que conspiran a mis espaldas ellos los que me juraron lealtad y ¿puedo culparlos? Este imperio es demasiado grande y estarían locos si no lo desearan, por sus miradas deduzco que no están de acuerdo.

- Cassander fue quién empezó – Coenio se mesó la barba y sus ojos negros se endurecieron – Ese bastardo siempre tuvo envidia de ti y de Hephaistión.

- Nadie quería que lo trajeras a la expedición, sentíamos que estar junto a él era como dormir con un escorpión sólo tú creías que era un buen elemento y mira lo que nos ha hecho a todos.

Alexander rió y mirando a Nearco musitó:

- Ni mi hermano lo quería y ahora él es uno de sus seguidores.

- Alexander ¡asesinémosle! – Exclamó Peuquestas - ¿Él envenenó a Hephaistión, verdad? Por eso te encerraste con él cuando nuestro compañero murió.

- Así lo creí también, nadie más se hubiera atrevido, pero no fue él.

Todos guardaron silencio, Bagoas se mordió los labios, odiaba a Cassander porque si bien Hephaistión nunca fue grosero con él su compañero lo miraba con desprecio y burla y muchas veces cuando Alexander dormía lo echaba para afuera como si fuese un perro.

Desde la muerte del quiliarca sabía que nunca más lo dejaría acercarse a él y en parte le alegraba así Cassander podría tragarse todo su veneno pero el castigo no sólo era contra el hetairoi sino también en contra suya, eso lo estaba matando pues veía el deseo en sus ojos grises, y sólo vivía cuando estaba a su lado, con disimulo se limpió las lágrimas sintiendo todo lo que estaba pasándole a su señor.

-Esta noche se acabarán sus intrigas – Alexander se veía mas tranquilo – Ya he designado a quién será mi sucesor.

Todos quedaron impresionados y Medio que venía entrando lanzó una risotada y exclamó:

- Sabía que se sorprenderían al verme pero no es para tanto muchachos.

La risa brotó de labios de los cuatro hombres, Medio era uno de los tantos sátrapas orientales que se había ganado la confianza y el cariño de todos por su ánimo festivo.

- Llegaste justo a mi despedida – bromeó Peuquestas.

- Eso quiere decir que este Desios será bueno.

Alexander los miró y exclamó:

- Vayamos a ver como va el puerto.

Seguido por sus hetairoi estuvieron toda la tarde observando la construcción del gigantesco puerto, con sus bodegas de almacenaje y el espacio para albergar a más del mil barcos era otra obra más unida a su genio, los mozos y pajes personales de Alexander fueron los encargados de repartir las invitaciones para la fiesta, los eunucos se preparaban practicando sus pasos de baile, los músicos afinaban sus instrumentos y se preparaban los más exquisitos manjares, sería la primera fiesta después de la muerte de Hephaistión.

En una tienda habilitada especialmente para el caso, junto al río, los compañeros ya se hallaban instalados en sus triclinios devorando con la mirada a las mujeres persas encargadas de atenderles, al entrar el rey Poliperconte se acercó a saludarlo y percibió otra vez la rivalidad entre los hombres nuevos y los servidores de Phillipo. Había sido para evitar precisamente eso que los había licenciado enviándolos con Cráteros a Macedonia dónde corrían vientos de guerra producto de los rumores que hacía circular Olympias acerca de conversaciones secretas entre Antípater y los Etolios.

- Compañeros, ésta reunión es para despedir a nuestro querido Peuquestas que mañana regresa a su satrapía.

Éstos alzaron sus copas y brindaron por su compañero, observando la composición de éstos en los triclinios Alexander se sentó y Thais se acomodó a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

Bagoas se instaló al frente y tras hacer una reverencia ejecutó su mejor danza, sin embargo bajo su apariencia festiva temblaba de miedo al recordar el incidente en Maracanda con Cleitos en el cual había sido usado como excusa para iniciar la pendencia.

Cassander y Ptolomeo lo miraban con aparente interés, Meleagro y Poliperconte conversaban entre sí, aún no aprobaban a los persas y miraban a ese muchachito contorsionándose en el centro como una afrenta a su orgullo macedonio.

Leonato y Seleuco estaban entretenidos en competir con cual mujer pasarían la noche, y Antígono conversaba con Éumenes pues sólo podía ver a Bagoas con un ojo y le molestaba que lo apodaran Monotfalmo, Phillipo había sido un gran hombre también y nunca le habían puesto sobrenombre alguno.

Lisímaco comía bocadillos y Nearco miraba de reojo por uno de las aberturas de la tienda el puerto que lo tenía maravillado.

Coenio reía disimuladamente oyendo las aventuras de Medio, ambos eran grandes amigos y sentían placer en hallarse todos reunidos de una buena vez.

Sólo Peuquestas observaba con enorme interés al joven de cabellos negros y ojos castaños almendrados que imaginaba, bailaba sólo para él, atrayendo su atención con su aspecto juvenil y belleza.

Así cada uno sumido en sus preocupaciones, así los veía Alexander quién sostenía una copa de vino en la mano hasta que sintió un roce en sus cabellos, el viento había alzado una de los extremos de la tienda y por él observó a Hephaistión que sonreía, su capa ondeaba y sus cabellos castaños se mecían. Asombrado dejo la copa a un lado y se levantó para ir a verlo pero de pronto sintió que ardía y un dolor lacerante le mordió el vientre, Thais se puso de pie aterrada y fue su grito lo que alertó a todos.

-Alexander ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué tienes? – Repitió Coenio sujetándole.

Peuquestas dejó de mirar a Bagoas y arrodillándose en el piso le tomó el pulso y comprobó su temperatura.

- Por los dioses, con esta fiebre no debió tomar vino – Miró a sus compañeros – Llevémosle a su habitación.

Alexander los escuchaba pero no podía hablarles o ponerse de pie, su cuerpo era de piedra y sólo estaba con los ojos fijos en Hephaistión, Phillipo, Cleitos, Parmenión y Phillotas que caminaban alrededor observándole.

"Han venido a buscarme…voy a morir" pensaba mientras era trasladado a su lecho.

Los compañeros se peleaban por cuidarle y en todas las ciudades que componían su imperio el terror fue instalándose, en especial en las urbes persas, Alexander agonizaba y mientras salían a las calles golpeándose el pecho sentían como una gran sombra se cernía sobre cada uno de ellos.

En Babilonia las risas y la música no se dejaron oír en toda la noche y la muchedumbre iba juntándose en las afueras del palacio.

Cassander miraba por el balcón sobrecogido por las gentes que oraban en silencio y sintiendo desde ya un enorme vacío dentro de sí, sus compañeros discutían en una sala contigua y Roxana gemía en sus habitaciones. Acercándose a Alexander no reprimió su mueca de desprecio y rozando con sus dedos la frente del rey sonrió al sentirlo estremecerse.

- Témeme ahora, estás débil y enfermo y sabes que nunca te levantarás…vas a morir, Alexander.

Los ojos grises relampaguearon y se fijaron en los de su compañero, Alexander trató de formar unas palabras pero sentía la garganta obstruida, lo oía con claridad y lo detestaba lamentando no poder decírselo una vez más.

- Sigues siendo hermoso, te odio y ahora responderé tu pregunta – Mirando hacia ambos lados se inclinó como un amante respetuoso y susurró: - Me preguntaste, vida mía si yo había envenenado a Hephaistión…Tu corazón que siempre latió por él te decía la verdad – Su rostro se endureció – Porque fui yo, yo lo envenené y disfruté viéndote sufrir.

Un estertor escapó de la garganta de Alexander mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, su rostro expresaba sin palabras el dolor y el odio por Cassander el cual al verlo así se mordió los labios y apartó su rostro, la mano de Alexander aferró el brazo del hetairoi con fuerza y así estuvo hasta que sus ojos lentamente se cerraron.

Bagoas, que estaba oyéndoles tras los cortinajes salió y viendo a Alexander así miró al macedonio con ira:

- Envenenaste a Hephaistión y ahora lo matas a él, eres un asesino lleno de odio.

- Cállate escoria, si hablas te cortaré el cuello y no podrás dar saltitos en el escenario.

Las puertas se abrieron y Pérdicas entró seguido de los demás, afuera el clamor seguía, apartándolos y seguida de sus doncellas Roxana se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Alexander y gritó su nombre entre sollozos. Alarmado Peuquestas corrió a verle junto a los médicos que no habían querido entrar por lo sucedido con Glauquias.

- Cálmate, sólo está inconciente.

Llorando sin consuelo la mujer recordó las advertencias de éste y mirándoles a todos escupió con desprecio y salió erguida, eran unos buitres.

Pérdicas se acercó y lo encontró con los ojos abiertos, reprimiendo un sollozo le sonrió sintiéndose avergonzado de haber oído la conspiración, Era hijo de Orontes uno de los príncipes de la provincia de Orestis y Alexander le había honrado en Tebas ¿Así se lo recompensaba?.

-Alexander…- habló con voz ronca - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?.

Los demás lo observaron, en su pregunta Pérdicas había expresado lo que sentían cada uno de ellos: vacío y miedo ante lo que se les venía encima, por mucho que todos ambicionaran tener ese reino reconocían que era demasiado extenso y los sobrepasaba.

Alexander se quitó el sello real con dificultad y se lo entregó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas el hetairoi lo recibió.

Afuera se había corrido la voz de que había entregado su alma a los dioses y la ciudad se descontroló por completo, los hetairoi debieron recurrir a la fuerza para tranquilizarles a todos pero exigían ver al rey.

Pérdicas miró a Ptolomeo, tenía el anillo y desde la muerte de Hephaistión ostentaba el cargo de comandante en jefe en Asia y ahora era guardián del sello real.

- No podemos contenerlos, empezarán a amotinarse. – Lisímaco miró las puertas de la habitación como si en cualquier momento los persas fueran a entrar.

- Hagámosles entrar, así verán que sólo está enfermo – Opinó Ptolomeo.

- Verán que agoniza y nos matarán – Exclamó Antígono.

Leonato sonrió y señalando a Pérdicas dijo:

- Decide tú, tienes el anillo.

Tras una y otra discusión decidieron hacer entrar a todos, Alexander se incorporó en su lecho y Peuquestas se acerco al muchacho persa.

-Tendrás que salir, sus hombres quieren verlo,¿lo entiendes verdad, muchacho?.

Los soldados esperaban afuera en formación, habían estado toda la noche allí vestidos con sus armaduras y en cualquier momento esperaban verlo aparecer con su armadura y su capa, con el broche del león de macedonia y sus cabellos rubios adorando a Apolo, su presencia les infundía valor y su voz confianza. Después de todas las penalidades sufridas Alexander los había recompensado haciendo sus sueños realidad, Pérdicas abrió las puertas principales y de a dos en dos fueron desfilando frente al lecho de su rey.

- Aquí vienen – murmuró Seleuco mirando a Alexander, éste pálido y demacrado hizo un gesto imperceptible, sentía que el dolor estaba comiéndoselo vivo pero sus hombres querían verlo y lo verían.

Algunos lloraban, otros trataban de imitarlo y se mantenían firmes, en sus ojos descubría miedo, admiración, amor, respeto y toda su vida iba pasando ante sí, viéndolos recordaba el asedio de Tiro, la batalla de Gaugamela, la quema de Tebas, las persecuciones en Aracosia, él era un soldado como ellos y se veía a sí mismo montado en bucéfalo y con peritas siguiéndole enfrentándose a Poros, Darius, Memnón.

La fila se prolongó por horas y a la salida unos se ufanaban que los había reconocido, otros se apoyaban en sus armas y lloraban desconsolados y en todos flotaba un aire de pesadumbre.

Bagoas iba a entrar pero esperaba la señal de Peuquestas que lloraba apoyado en una de las puertas, al acercarse éste se limpió las lágrimas y se limitó a decir.

- No puedo evitar recordarlo y daría mi vida porque estuviera sano. Iré al templo de Serapis a pedir por él.

Ptolomeo sorbió por la nariz y miró a los últimos soldados, muchachos que apenas podían contener el llanto, Alexander los miró con serenidad y éstos al salir se sentaron desconcertados.

- Ya ha acabado – Nearco cerró las puertas y miró a Alexander.

Respiraba con agitación y parecía que se ahogaba, acercándose Nearco lo sacudió por los hombros y gritó:

- ¡Por amor de Zeus, resiste Alexander! – Lloraba y sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro del rey.

Alexander lo miró y a todos los que se habían reunido junto a él, Hephaistión estaba en el centro y le tendía la mano, Phillotas y Parmenión sonreían, Cleitos se hallaba cruzado de brazos y su padre lo miraba. Extendiendo su mano trató de alcanzar la de su compañero cuando la voz de Ptolomeo se impuso.

- ¿A quién le dejarás todo esto? ¿Quién será tu sucesor?.

Eso era lo único que les importaba, algunos parecían realmente afligidos y en otros veía el brillo de la ambición, entreabriendo los labios tosió y exclamó:

-Mi reino…El imperio – volvió a toser – Será para, el más fuerte.

Todos callaron estupefactos, Lisímaco se acercó y mirándolo apenas pudo exclamar, entre lágrimas:

- Alexander ¿Cuándo quieres que te rindamos homenaje?.

- Cuando se sientan felices.

Lisímaco le tomó la mano, Hephaistión estaba junto a él y lo miraba con serenidad, llevaba puesta su armadura de guerra y en sus brazos sostenía a "Peritas".

Alexander sonrió, sus ojos grises se encontraron con los de Cassander y alcanzando la mano de Hephaistión se sumergió en las sombras.

El silencio se extendió en el salón, Cassander retrocedió y asiendo uno de los pilares del lecho lloró en silencio, Ptolomeo se arrodilló a los pies de su hermano y recordando cuando conversaban en el Hindu Kush sollozó apesadumbrado, Peuquestas se llevó las manos al rostro, Nearco, Lisímaco, Poliperconte lloraban desolados.

Bagoas los miró, todos eran hombres fuertes y los había visto combatir en diferentes frentes, cada uno de ellos sollozaba sin importarle nada más y él que lo había amado tanto no podía, se sentía como pasmado y deambulaba totalmente ido cuando se topó con Pérdicas.

"_Todos celebraban la distribución de la basileia cynegesis, ese era el nombre que recibían las posesiones del rey, Parmenión recibió la finca de lago claro, Hephaistión el coto real de Eordea, Antígono tres valles en el alto estrimón y así cada uno de ellos, pesquerías, haciendas, el rey se deshacía de todo._

_Pérdicas se acercó, el señorío de Thriadda era suyo pero ¿Qué le quedaría a él?._

_- Alexander ¿Qué te dejarás para ti?._

_- Mis esperanzas. – replicó éste." _

Enjugándose una lágrima el hetairoi pensó que nunca las había perdido y a cambio de todo eso había llevado una vida y aventuras que nadie más nunca alcanzaría.

Ahora yacía tendido con los ojos cerrados y volvía a ser ese muchacho lleno de sueños y aspiraciones. Medio se recompuso y abrió los ventanales, hacía calor y era el 28 del mes desios.

Alejandro III, hijo de Phillipo II, descendiente de los Argéadas, Rey de Macedonia y Tracia, Rey de Caria, Strategos Autokrator de la Liga de Corinto, Arconte de Tesalia, Jefe Supremo de la Liga de Delfos, Gran Rey de Persia, Hijo de Amón-Zeus y Faraón de Egipto se encontraba ahora junto a los Inmortales.

Había sido venerado un héroe y aclamado como un dios, en su peregrinaje en busca hallarse consigo mismo llevó a los macedonios hacia un sitial esplendoroso, condujo a sus hombres a regiones que nunca habían sido pisadas más que por los orientales y doce altares de oro señalaban el límite de sus conquistas.

Bagoas dormitaba junto a su cadáver y los eunucos seguían aseándole como si en cualquier momento fuese a abrir los ojos, los hetairoi llevaban días sin pisar ese recinto, enfrascados en peleas y luchas por designar un sucesor.

"_Es hermoso vivir con valor y morir dejando tras de si fama imperecedera" _

_Alejandro Magno_


End file.
